Harry Potter und das Buch von Avalon
by N1k
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von HP und das Geheimnis von Avalon...Und dieses Mal bekommt ihr auch ne Love-Story *ggg*
1. Die Séance

HARRY POTTER UND DAS BUCH VON AVALON  
  
Autorin: Nikola   
  
Disclaimer: Wie gehabt, keiner der HP Charas und Handlungsorte gehört mir, nur die Leute die ich erfunden habe könnten mir Geld bringen *ggg*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Die Séance   
  
"Harry, Hermine kommt runter!" tönte Shys magisch verstärkte Stimme durch das ganze Haus. Harry und Hermine drehten die Stereoanlage, die Hermine ein wenig magisch manipuliert hatte, herunter, sahen sich an und kicherten. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe von Sirius Haus hinunter. Als Sirius vor ein paar Monaten freigesprochen wurden war, hatte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu seinem alten Haus in Halifax gemacht. Shy hatte er vor gut einem Monat kennen und lieben gelernt und sie hatte sich entschlossen bei ihm zu bleiben. Harry hatte sie sehr gern. Dumbledore hatte nach einigem hin und her erlaubt, dass Harry bei Sirius und Shy leben durfte, obwohl er es für sicherer gehalten hätte, wenn er bei den Dursleys geblieben wäre. Sirius jedoch hatte darauf bestanden, dass sein Patensohn zu ihm kommt. Harry war sehr glücklich darüber gewesen. Strahlend kamen Hermine und er in der Diele an. Shy lächelte und wies sie in die Küche. Harry und Hermine wussten, was sie dort erwartete.  
"Bonjour" sagte die fröhliche Stimme von Clair und "Hallo" die von Ron. Es war ein herzliches Willkommen. Weil Harry in den letzten Jahren so oft bei den Weasleys gewesen war, hatte er nun Ron zu sich eingeladen. Hermine durfte natürlich nicht fehlen und Clair auch nicht. Sie war mit Ron zusammen hergekommen, da sie vorher eine Woche bei den Weasleys zu Besuch war, was vor allem George zu verdanken war. Shy stand schweigend in der Ecke und überließ den Freunden sich selbst. "Was haltet ihr von einer schönen Tasse Tee und selbstgebackenen Keksen?" fragte sie schließlich und alle stimmten zu. Harry führte sie in den Garten, wo ein kleiner weißer Tisch und passende Stühle unter einem großen Apfelbaum standen. Die warme Nachmittagssonne fiel durch das grüne Blätterdach und auf ihre Nasenspitzen. Shy kam mit einem Tablett auf dem Arm in den Garten und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Harry mochte sie wirklich sehr, vor allem wegen ihrer tollen Kekse. Sie war eine sehr hübsche Frau  
mit rotblonden Haaren und tiefen, braunen Augen. Sie war groß und schlank und erinnerte Harry an irgendjemanden. Er wusste nur nicht an wen. Er fand es so toll von ihr, dass sie sich um ihn und Sirius kümmerte. "Also, seit wann bist du hier?" fragte Clair neugierig Hermine. "Seit gestern" antwortete Hermine. "Clair, du schläfst mit Hermine im Gästezimmer und Ron schläft bei mir" erklärte Harry die Zimmeraufteilung. Die Kekse waren schnell verputzt und der Tee ausgetrunken. Jetzt lagen die vier Freunde auf einer gemütlichen großen Decke im Graß und redeten über ihre bisherigen Ferien. Clair erzählte viel über ihre ersten Ferien ohne Eltern. Harry von seinem Leben bei Sirius, dass sich sehr von dem bei den Dursleys unterschied. Er hatte ein tolles, großes Zimmer und brauchte nicht mehr heimlich unter der Decke und mitten in der Nacht seine Hausaufgaben machen. Außerdem konnte er im Garten Quidditsch trainieren. Hermine und Ron hörten die meiste Zeit nur zu. Harrys Blick fiel  
auf Clairs Mal am Handgelenk, dass sie nun nicht mehr unter ihrer goldenen Uhr versteckte. Harry wusste, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihre Fähigkeiten als Avalonhexe war. Er lächelte und es kam tief aus seinem Inneren. Er war glücklich. Er lag hier im Garten seines Paten, hatte seine Freunde um sich und die Sonne fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Er hätte ewig hier liegen können. Eine kleine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und Harry dachte plötzlich an jemanden, den er seit dem letzten Prüfungstag erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken hatte verbannen können. "Voldemort" murmelte er leise. "Was hast du gesagt?" fragte ihn Clair und drehte sich zu ihm, so dass sie jetzt auf dem Bauch lag. "Nichts" sagte Harry schnell. "Na dann." Clair kitzelte Harry mit einem langen Grashalm im Gesicht, woraufhin er beinahe geniest hätte und sich ruckartige aufrichtete. Clair musste heftig lachen und ließ sich wieder auf die Decke fallen. Ron und Hermine bemerkten es erst jetzt und lachten mit. "Kinder" ertönte eine  
Stimme von drinnen. Kinder? Harry mochte den Ausdruck nicht, schließlich war er schon fast 16, doch er verzieh Shy, die sie nun zum Abendessen rief. "Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?" fragte Ron, als sie den Tisch deckten. "Er ist in London" antwortete Shy, als sie ihm die Teller in die Hand drückte. "Er müsste allerdings jeden Moment hier sein" sagte Harry. Wie aufs Stichwort, erschien ein großer Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren in der Küche und Clair ließ vor Schreck ein Glas fallen. Sie hatte Sirius noch nie zuvor gesehen und selbst wenn, hätte sie ihn kaum wiedererkannt. Selbst Ron und Hermine mussten zweimal hinsehen. Sein Haar war etwas kürzer und sein Bart gepflegter. Er wirkte nicht mehr abgemagert und müde, sondern sah aus, als ob er grade aus dem Urlaub gekommen wäre. Clair, die ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatte ging nun in die Knie, um die Scherben, ihres zerbrochenen Glases aufzuheben. "Lass nur" sagte Sirius freundlich und machte das Glas mit einem Wink seines  
Zauberstabes wieder heile. "Du bist Clair, nicht wahr?" sagte er freundlich und hielt Clair die Hand hin. "Ja" sagte sie kurz und schüttelte sie, wobei ihre eigene fast zerquetscht wurde. Dann begrüßte Sirius Ron und Hermine. Hermine sah ihn irgendwie merkwürdig an, sie hatte Sirius ja auch noch nicht wiedergesehen. Shy zauberte ein herrliches Abendessen und Sirius aß, als ob er alle seine nicht vorhandenen Mahlzeiten der letzten Jahre nachholen wollte. Clair aß wenig. Harry bemerkte ihren merkwürdigen Blick, mit dem sie irgendwie leer in den Raum starrte. "Clair?" fragte er und stupste sie an. Sie schreckte auf und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Als sie ihr Abendessen beendet hatten sprang Clair als Erste auf und entschuldigte sich bei den anderen, bevor sie ins Gästezimmer stürmte. Harry, Hermine und Ron warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. "Irgendwas ist passiert. Ich wette sie hat etwas gesehen" sagte Harry leise, doch Sirius, der grade die schmutzigen Teller dazu brachte,  
sich selbst abzuwaschen, hatte es gehört. "Harry, gibt es etwas, dass ich über dieses Mädchen wissen sollte? Sie verhält sich irgendwie merkwürdig." Shy stimmte Sirius zu und zusammen blickten sie Harry ziemlich fragend an. "Na schön" Harry wollte Clairs Geheimnis zwar nur ungern verraten, aber er hasste es, etwas vor Sirius zu verbergen. "Sie ist...na ja...sie ist eine sogenannte Hexe Avalons." Es war raus. Sirius und Shy sahen sich etwa verwirrt an. "Sie ist eine was?" fragte Shy. Harry seufzte, begann dann allerdings alles zu erklären. "Nun, gut zu wissen, so eine mächtige Hexe im Haus zu haben" sagte Sirius schließlich und entließ die drei Freunde endlich. Harry stürzte die Treppe hinauf, so dass Ron und Hermine kaum hinterher kamen. Er schlug die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf und ein merkwürdiger Anblick bot sich ihm. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und der Raum wirkte dunkel und klein. Clair saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und fünf große,  
schwarze Kerzen (von denen Harry wusste, dass sie Clair materialisiert hatte) standen um sie herum und brannten mit blauer Flamme. Ihre Hände hatte Clair locker auf ihre Knie gelegt und sie murmelte etwas, dass Harry und die anderen nicht verstanden. Plötzlich wurde sie in weißes Licht gehüllt, dass Harry bekannt vorkam. Die Kerzen begannen zu flackern und Clairs lange Haare wehten. Ihr Murmeln wurde lauter und plötzlich schwebte sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Es sah mehr als komisch aus, doch Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er schaute Clair genau an und verfiel selber fast in eine Trance. Was Hermine und Ron taten konnte er nicht sagen. Und dann war es vorbei. Clair landete auf dem Boden, die Kerzen hörten auf zu flackern und Harrys komisches Gefühl verschwand. "Verdammt, ich hab ihn verloren" sagte Clair und richtete sich auf. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie die Kerzen verschwinden und die Vorhänge öffneten sich. "Was...was...?" Mehr brachte  
Ron nicht heraus. "Clair, war es das für das ich es halte?" fragte Hermine. "Ja" antwortete Clair. Harry wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er. "Clair...???" beschwerte sich Ron, der immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was denn nun passiert war. "Gott Ron, Clair hat einen Geist beschworen." Hermine starrte Ron mit ihrem muss-man-dir-denn-alles-erklären Blick an und Ron gab Ruhe. "Ich habe es versucht um genau zu sein" sagte Clair und kam zu den anderen hinüber. "Warum?" fragte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht. Als ich Sirius' Hand geschüttelt habe, da hatte ich eine Vision. Zwar nur ganz schwach, aber ich wusste, das ich versuchen musste, einen Geist zu beschwören. Na ja, es hat nicht geklappt." Clair ging in Richtung Tür und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. In diesem Moment schlug die Tür zu, die Vorhänge zogen sich zu und die fünf Kerzen kehrten zurück. Die vier Freunde drehten sich um. Die fünf Kerzen waren die Eckpunkte eines Pentagramms, dass auf  
dem Fußboden hell leuchtete. Ein helles Zeichen stieg aus dessen Mitte hervor. Ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kam. Clair fasste auf die Türklinke, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und auch Harry überkam ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Von weit in der Ferne konnte er eine Stimme schwach rufen hören. "Gib nicht auf du Hexe meiner Insel. Gib nicht auf." Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er war sich sicher, dass diese Worte an Clair gerichtet waren. "Habt ihr das gehört" fragte diese nun verwirrte. Harry nickte. Ron und Hermine sahen verwirrt aus. "Was gehört?" fragten sie gleichzeitig. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit für eine Séance" sagte Clair und nahm wieder ihren Platz auf dem Fußboden ein. Ron machte ein Gesicht als wollte er fragen ,Was ist das schon wieder?' , sagte jedoch kein Wort. Hermine stupste ihn an und bedeutete ihm, sich auch zu setzen. So wie es Harry grade tat, der sich gegenüber von Clair platzierte. Als alle ihren Platz  
eingenommen hatte begann Clair zu sprechen. "Nehmt euch bei den Händen und schließt eure Augen. Versucht euch nur auf das Zeichen Avalons zu konzentrieren." Alle taten was sie sagte. "Wir rufen dich, oh Geist von Avalon. Sprich durch einen von uns nun. Sag uns was wir sollen tun, damit deine Seel kann nun endlich ruhn. Wir rufen dich, oh Geist von Avalon. Sprich durch einen von uns nun. Sag uns was wir sollen tun, damit deine Seel kann nun endlich ruhn..." Clair wiederholte diese Wörter immer und immer wieder und Harry konnte die Magie spüren, die in ihm Geweckt wurde. Er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf das Zeichen Avalons. Ein kalter Schauer überkam ihn. Etwas war geschehen, er konnte Clairs Stimme nicht mehr hören. Er schlug die Augen auf, genau wie Ron und Hermine, deren Hände Clair losgelassen hatte. Sie saß kerzengrade und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Mit überirdischer, hohler Stimme begann sie zu sprechen: "Nehmt euch in Acht. Das Böse liebt die Nacht. Das  
Licht ist sein Feind, die Sonne sein Tod. Es liebt nur die eine Farbe "Rot". Nehmt euch in Acht. Das Böse liebt die Nacht. Das Licht ist sein Feind, die Sonne sein Tod. Es liebt nur die eine Farbe "Rot"..." Die Wörter hallten in Harrys Kopf, als ob sie ihm etwas sagen wollten, doch er wusste nicht was. Clair verstummte und ihr Kopf sackte auf ihre Brust. Die Kerzen verloschen und verschwanden wieder. Die Vorhänge öffneten sich und die Tür sprang mit einem leisen Geräusch auf. Es war immer noch unheimlich. Clair reckte plötzlich ihren Kopf und der Geist wich aus ihr. Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen sie entgeistert an. Clair schüttelte sich und Harry atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"Was ist denn geschehen?" fragte Clair in die Runde. "Ein Geist hat durch dich gesprochen. Das hat er gesagt" antwortete Hermine unverzüglich und drückte Clair ein Blatt Papier in die Hand, auf dem sie die Worte des Geistes gekritzelt hatte. Clair rümpfte die Nase. "Der war wohl kein großer Dichter?!?!" Harry lachte. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen. Was wollte der Geist? Er und Ron gingen ins Bett. Die Séance hatte sie alle Müde gemacht. Clair war an Hermines Schulter eingenickt, als Harry und Ron den Raum verließen. Etwas ließ Harry nicht schlafen. Die Worte des Geistes schwirrten immer noch durch seine Gedanken. Hatte es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun oder wollte sich der Geist nur einen Scherz erlauben? Nein! Geister beliebten nicht zu Scherzen, mal abgesehen von Peeves. Harry verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und zum ersten mal, seit er in diesem Haus lebte, spürte er seine Stirnnarbe leicht schmerzen.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Ach übrigens ich hab nix gegen Reviews, auch wenn ihr die Story damit nicht mehr beeinflussen könnt, denn sie ist schon laaaaaaange fertig. 


	2. Die Geheimnisvolle Unbekannte

Die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte  
  
Clair war immer noch eine unmöglich frühe Frühaufsteherin. Obwohl sie ganz leise ins Bad schlich, konnte Harry sie hören. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er viel zu aufgeregt war und deshalb schon so früh aufgewacht war. Er hatte schließlich Geburtstag. Er konnte nicht anders und stand auf. "Guten Morgen" sagte er leise und etwas verschlafen zu Clair, die grade die Badezimmertür öffnete und einen riesigen Schreck bekam. "Oh Harry, mach das nie wieder" lächelte sie dennoch. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" setzte sie noch hinzu, nahm Harry in den Arm und gab ihm links und rechts einen Kuss, woraufhin Harry knallrot anlief und einer Tomate Konkurrenz machte. Clair kicherte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Auf dem Küchentisch waren einige Geschenke und eine große Torte aufgebaut. Harry betrachtete stolz den ersten Geburtstagstisch in seinem Leben, der nur ihm gehörte. Er wusste nicht recht was er nun machen sollte, als Shy plötzlich  
in die Küche kam. Ihren Morgenrock fest um sich gewickelt und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend lächelte sie Harry an. "Na, da konnte wohl einer seinen Geburtstag nicht abwarten." Harry sah das schelmische Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht und machte sich daran die Geschenke auszupacken. Hermine hatte ihm natürlich ein Buch geschenkt. "Der Animaguszauber und andere Verwandlungen" las Harry und hoffte, dass es nicht ein neues Schulbuch war. Von Ron hatte er einen tollen neuen Federkiel bekommen, der garantiert keine Kleckse machte. Mrs. Weasley hatte ein paar Leckerein geschickt. Von Shy und Sirius hatte er ein neues Zauberschachspiel bekommen. Die Spielfiguren hatte Sirius selber geschnitzt und Shy hatte ihnen Leben eingehaucht. Neben dem Schachspiel lag ein kleines Päckchen, das mit rotem Geschenkpapier verpackt war. Harry öffnete es und ein blutroter Stein an einer langen Goldkette fiel ihm in die Hände. Er betrachtete die Kette erstaunt. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
"Das ist von mir" sagte Clair. "Der Stein bringt dich jederzeit nach Avalon, ohne dass du träumen musst." Harry verstand. Bis jetzt hatte er nur im Traum nach Avalon gelangen können. "Danke" sagte er immer noch etwas erstaunt. Ein leises Schuhuhen holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Es kam von einer großen Schleiereule, die draußen auf dem Fenstersims saß und hineingelassen werden wollte. Shy öffnete schnell das Fenster und die Eule flatterte hinein. Sie ließ sich vor Harry auf dem Küchentisch nieder und streckte ihm einen Fuß entgegen, an den gleich drei Briefe gebunden wurden waren. "Die sind aus Hogwarts" murmelte Harry als er die mit grüner Tinte adressierten Briefe betrachtete. Nur einer davon war für ihn, die anderen waren für Ron und Hermine. Shy war nicht besonders erfreut über die Eule auf dem Küchentisch. Das jetzt auch noch Hedwig durch das immer noch offene Fenster flatterte ließ ihr sonst so freundliches Gesicht dann doch etwas grimmig wirken. Harrys  
Schneeeule brachte ein kleines Päckchen von Hagrid. Es enthielt ein Buch. "Magische Haustiere und wie man sie richtig pflegt" las Harry leise.   
  
Beim Frühstück überreichte Harry Ron und Hermine die Briefe. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute in die Winkelgasse gehen? Dann können wir gleich eure Schulsachen besorgen", schlug Sirius vor. Hermine starrte wie gebannt auf ihren Brief. Shy war die Einzige, die es bemerkte. "Hey Hermine, was ist denn los?" fragte sie besorgt. "Ich...ich bin...Ich bin zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden." Harry hatte Hermine noch nie so geschockt gesehen. Sie sah nicht im geringsten wie jemand aus, der sich freute, sonder so als hätte man sie grade aus Hogwarts geworfen. "Mensch Hermine, dass ist doch toll" rief Clair und schenkte Hermine ein freundliches Lächeln. "Ja, freu dich Hermine" stimmte Ron zu. "Ich kann es nicht fassen" brachte Hermine mühsam raus. "Ach komm Hermine, das war doch klar, dass du irgendwann Vertrauensschülerin wirst" sagte Harry und endlich breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht so etwas wie ein Lächeln aus. "Also was ist nun, wollen wir in die Winkelgasse?" fragte  
Sirius noch einmal. "JA" riefen die vier Freunde gleichzeitig. Und so war es beschlossene Sache. Nach dem Frühstück bat Sirius alle ins Wohnzimmer. Sie würden mit Flohpulver reisen. Harry mochte diese Art von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen zwar nicht sonderlich, jedoch war es der einfachste und schnellste Weg. "Also wer will zuerst?" fragte Shy und hielt ihnen eine Schale Flohpulver hin. Keiner meldete sich freiwillig. "Na schön, Damen zuerst, Hermine?" Shy hielt Hermine das Flohpulver hin und sie musste ob sie wollte oder nicht zuerst. Sie nahm eine Brise des Pulvers, warf sie in die Flammen im Kamin, die sich sofort grün färbten, stieg in den Kamin, rief "Winkelgasse" und war verschwunden. Danach war Clair dran, die auch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Ron war der nächste und er machte seine Sache am besten, schließlich war er schon öfter mit Flohpulver gereist. Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er stieg in den  
Kamin und sagte so laut und deutlich er konnte "Winkelgasse". Sofort begann er sich um sich selbst zu drehen. Dann wurde er plötzlich aus dem Kamin gestoßen. Er landete direkt vor Rons Füßen. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Er war im Tropfenden Kessel. Plötzlich apparierten Shy und Sirius vor ihnen. Wie gerne würde Harry selber apparieren können. Sie sagten Tom dem Wirt Hallo und verschwanden dann in die Winkelgasse. Clair machte große Augen. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen und betrachtete alles genau. Harry erinnerte sie an sich selbst, als er an seinem elften Geburtstag mit Hagrid zum ersten mal die Winkelgasse besucht hatte. Ihr erster Weg führte sie zu Gringotts. Mit den Tasche voller Gold machten sie sich nun auf den Weg. "Also, wo wollen wir zuerst hin?" fragte Shy. "Ich brauche neue Umhänge" sagte Harry. "Ich möchte unbedingt zu Flourish und Blotts. Ein neues Buch über die verschiedenen Zaubererkulturen in Europa erscheint heute" sagte Hermine. "Oh ja, das möchte ich auch  
sehen" sagte Clair. Rons Blick verriet, dass er nicht unbedingt mit zu Flourish und Blotts wollte, außer um seine Schulbücher zu kaufen. "Gut, dann schlage ich vor, Hermine und Clair gehen zu Flourish und Blotts. Und Harry und Ron gehen zu Madam Malkin" meinte Shy. "Und was macht ihr?" fragte Harry Sirius und Shy. "Wir machen uns einen schönen Tag" antwortete Sirius. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier." Damit trennten sich alle. Harry und Ron hatten es nicht weit bis zu Madam Malkin. Als sie eintraten begrüßte sie gleich eine stämmige, lächelnde Hexe. "Was darf es denn sein" fragte sie die beiden Jungs. "Ich brauche einen neuen Umhang für Hogwarts" antworte Harry. "Gut und du?" fragte sie nun Ron. Der lief leicht rosa an und sagte: "Nichts, ich bin nur Begleitung." "Aha, verstehe. Würdest du bitte hier warten mein Lieber" sagte Madam Malkin und Ron setzte sich auf einen der Stühle die hier standen. "Und du kommst mit mir." Harry folgte Madam Malkin in eins der  
Hinterzimmer. Hier wurde auch schon ein Mädchen eingekleidet. Sie stand ziemlich gelangweilt auf einem Hocker, während eine rundliche, kleine Hexe die Länge ihres Umhangs absteckte. Das Mädchen hatte extrem blonde Haare. Sie trug eine große, elegante Sonnenbrille, die ihre Augen verdeckte und einen schwarzen Sonnenhut. Die kleine Hexe war fertig mit abmessen und nahm ihr den Umhang ab. Das Mädchen trug eine schwarze Caprihose und ein dazu passendes schwarzes Top, was ihre perfekte Figur betonte. Nun fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, in seinen Lieblingsjeans und seinem einfachen T-Shirt. Sie schaute ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg abschätzend an und Harry konnte in ihre eiskalten Augen sehen. Sie waren eine Mischung aus Stahlgrau und Eisblau und obwohl es sehr warm hier war fröstelte Harry plötzlich. "Ihre Umhänge Miss" sagte die kleine Hexe und wollte dem Mädchen ihre Sachen geben. Diese jedoch wand sich um und stolzierte auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen aus dem Laden. Aus einer  
dunklen Ecke des Raumes trat nun ein stämmiger Mann in schwarzem Umhang. Harry hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Er nahm der Hexe die Umhänge ab, bezahlte sie und lief dem Mädchen hinterher. Die kleine, rundliche Hexe war genauso verirrt wie Harry. Der wurde jetzt jedoch auf einen Stuhl gestellt und Madam Malkin begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Als Harry endlich fertig war und zu Ron zurückkehrte wirkte er immer noch verwirrt, so als hätte er zum ersten Mal einen Geist gesehen. Ron ging nicht darauf ein, dazu war es ihm zu heiß. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts, um ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen. Clair und Hermine waren auch noch hier. Zusammen erledigten sie dann ihre restlichen Einkäufe. Völlig kaputt kamen sie zur vereinbarten Zeit bei Gringotts an, wo Sirius und Shy schon auf sie warteten. Zurück ging es natürlich wieder mit Flohpulver.  
  
"Mir ist heiß" stöhnte Ron, als sie all ihre Einkäufe verstaut hatten. "Wir haben Sommer Ron, es ist normal, dass es heiß ist" antwortete Hermine. "Ron hat recht" sagte Sirius. "Wie wär's mit einer kleinen Abkühlung im Pool?" "Pool? Was für ein Pool?" fragte Harry. Shy grinste. "Wir haben was tolles in der Winkelgasse entdeckt" sagte sie und holte ein Einweckglas aus der Tasche. Darin war ein Miniatur-Pool. "Was ist das?" fragte Hermine. "Ein Einweck-Pool" antwortete Sirius. "Kommt mit in den Garten!" Sie folgten Sirius und Shy, die immer noch das Glas in der Hand hielt nach draußen. "Passt auf!" sagte sie geheimnisvoll, stellte das Glas auf den Rasen und öffnete es. PENG! Dort wo vor zwei Sekunden noch grüner Rasen war, war jetzt ein Swimmingpool mit Sprungbrett. Darin war eine echte, kleine Insel mit Palme auf der zwei Personen Platz hatten und die ziellos durchs Wasser schwamm, so wie die aufblasbaren Schwimminseln der Muggel. "Wow" brachten die Vier nur noch heraus.  
"Also dann zieht euch mal um, oder wollt ihr komplett angezogen ins Wasser springen?" sagte Sirius. Das ließen sie sich nur einmal sagen. Harry und Ron stürmten in ihr Zimmer und auch Hermine und Clair gingen sich umziehen. Ron und Harry brauchten nicht lange um ihre Badehosen anzuziehen und waren nach knapp 5 Minuten schon im Wasser. Sirius gesellte sich zu ihnen. Die Mädchen ließen sich Zeit und Ron und Harry wurden langsam ungeduldig. "Warum brauchen die so lange?" fragte Ron genervt. "Glaub mir Ron, je länger sie brauchen, desto besser sehen sie aus. Ich wette sie haben 100 verschiedene Badeanzüge und müssen erst beraten welchen sie anziehen" antwortete Sirius. "Na toll" sagte Harry und tauchte ab. Als er wieder auftauchte kam Shy grade in den Garten. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Bikini an. Um die Hüfte hatte sie ein Strandtuch gewickelt und sie strahlte. "Die Mädchen kommen gleich" sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Sie breitete eine große Decke aus und legte sich  
darauf um sich zu sonnen. Als sie die Augen schloss, stieg Sirius aus dem Wasser, schlich sich leise an und hob sie hoch. Shy kreischte und lachte gleichzeitig. "Bitte Sirius, Gnade!" rief sie noch, doch da hatte sie Sirius schon ins Wasser geschmissen. Ron und Harry lachten und beobachteten Shy, wie sie bis ans andere Ende des Pools schwamm und dort klatschnass aus dem Wasser stieg. Plötzlich hörten sie, wie die Terrassentür sich öffnete. Clair und Hermine waren endlich fertig und präsentierten sich nun den Jungs. Diese starrten sie zunächst ungläubig an. Hermine trug einen roten Badeanzug und einen großen Sonnenhut mit roter Schleife. Unter dem Arm hielt sie einen roten Wasserball, den sie Ron jetzt an den Kopf warf. Der starrte, genau wie Harry nun Clair an. Sie trug einen knappen silbernen Bikini, der nur durch Schleifen und Knoten zusammengehalten wurde. Ihr langes silberblondes Haar war zu einem Zopf gebunden, der hinten aus einem grauen Basecape hinaus lugte. In der  
Hand hielt sie eine Frisbeescheibe, die sie blitzschnell Harry zuwarf, der sie nur dank seiner guten Reflexe, die er beim Quidditsch trainiert hatte, fangen konnte. Hermine war inzwischen auf das Sprungbrett gestiegen und legte einen perfekten Salto vorwärts hin. Alle klatschten, als sie wieder auftauchte. Clair ließ den Sprung lieber aus. Dazu war der Bikini dann doch etwas ungeeignet. Sie schwamm ein paar Runden und ließ sich dann auf der schwimmenden Insel nieder. Ron wollte Hermine nacheifern und versuchte ebenfalls einen Salto. Allerdings verpatzte er den Absprung und machte einen Bauchklatscher. Harry begnügte sich damit Clair mit Wasser zu bespritzen, bis sie sich eine riesige Wasserpistole materialisierte und Harry in die Flucht schlug. Der Tag hätte nicht perfekter sein können, dachte sich Harry, als er am Abend todmüde ins Bett fiel. Als er die Augen schloss und den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ fiel ihm wieder dieses Mädchen ein und Harry hatte irgendwie  
das Gefühl, dass es plötzlich sehr kalt im Zimmer war, doch bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte war er schon eingeschlafen. 


	3. Zwei Schwestern

Zwei Schwestern  
  
Der Rest der Ferien war einfach nur Spass. Die Einweck-Pools, die Shy aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht hatte wurden restlos aufgebraucht. Am letzten Ferientag packte Harry seine Sachen für Hogwarts zusammen. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine würde er morgen in ein neues Schuljahr aufbrechen.   
  
Ehe sie sich versahen standen sie auch schon vor der Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross. Nacheinander gingen sie hindurch und landeten auf Bahnsteig neundreiviertel, wo der Hogwarts-Express mit seiner scharlachroten Lock schon auf sie wartete. "Also dann, mach's mal gut Harry. Und das mir ja keine Klagen kommen" sagte Sirius zum Abschied. Shy schien völlig aufgeregt. Grade so, als würde sie nach Hogwarts fahren. "Hast du auch alles Harry? Deine Bücher? Dein Besen? Deine.." "Ja Shy, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich fahre doch nicht zum ersten Mal" fiel ihr Harry ins Wort. "Du hast ja recht. Und das du mir auch ja zu Weihnachten nach hause kommst." Harry hatte schon Angst er würde den Zug verpassen, weil sich Shy einfach nicht von ihm trennen konnte. In letzter Minute bestiegen sie den Hogwarts-Express und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Da sie anscheinend die Letzten waren, war das gar nicht so einfach. Endlich, nach fast  
10 Minuten fanden sie ganz am Ende des Zuges ein Abteil für sich. Sie machten es sich bequem und redeten ein bisschen über die Ferien. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Sie glitt auf und ein Mädchen kam zum Vorschein. Sie hatte lange rot-braune Locken, die ihr ungebändigt über die Schultern fielen. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten warm und freundlich. Trotzdem schienen sie ein wenig ängstlich. "Entschuldigung, ist hier noch Platz?" fragte sie schüchtern. "Natürlich" sagte Harry sofort, ohne auf die etwas missbilligenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine zu achten. "Danke" sagte das Mädchen und setzte sich neben Hermine, so dass sie Harry gegenüber saß. Sie senkte ihren Blick, als wolle sie auf keinen Fall angesprochen werden. "Wie heißt du?" fragte Harry neugierig. Sie blickte verwirrt auf und schaute ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Rehaugen an. "Zoe" antwortete sie. "Zoe! Das ist wirklich ein hübscher Name" sagte Harry und er merkte nicht einmal, wie sein Blick immer verklärter wurde. Ron  
und Hermine jedoch um so mehr. Sie konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten. "Na warte Harry, wenn ich das Cho erzähle" brachte Ron unter lautem Gekichere heraus. Hermine musste die Hände vor den Mund pressen. "Cho? Wer ist Cho?" antwortete Harry und nun war kein Halten mehr. Ron und Hermine prusteten lautstark los. Zoe lächelte etwas verkrampft und Harry schien überhaupt keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben was los war. Hermine fing sich als erste wieder und wandte sich nun an Zoe. "Also Zoe, woher kommst du? Ich hab dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen." "Ich...ich war vorher auf einer Privatschule, aber wir sind umgezogen und meine Eltern wollten, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe" antwortete sie und schien schon nicht mehr so verkrampft. Harry starrte sie immer noch an. Plötzlich glitt die Abteiltür erneut auf und Harry kam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Es war Draco Malfoy. ,Der findet einen auch überall' dachte sich Harry. Doch Draco war nicht allein. An seinem Arm hing das  
Mädchen, dass Harry bei Madam Malkin gesehen hatte. Heute trug sie eine enge, schwarze Lederhose und ein passendes, weit ausgeschnittenes Lederoberteil dazu. Ihre hochhackigen Lederstiefel, die große Sonnenbrille und ihr perfekt zerzaustes blondes Haar rundeten das Bild ab. "Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte Hermine in scharfem Ton. "Nun nimm dich mal bloß nicht zu wichtig Granger. Ich bin nicht wegen euch hier. Wir wollen nur die da wieder abholen" sagte Draco in seinem üblichen Tonfall und deutete auf Zoe. Das Mädchen an seinem Arm grinste gehässig und bedeutete Zoe mit einer deutlichen Geste, dass sie ihr folgen sollte. Diese tat es zu Harrys größtem Erstaunen auch. Stumm folgte sie Draco und bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte war sie schon verschwunden. "Wow" sagte Ron plötzlich und starrte auf die Tür. "Ron" kam es prompt von Hermine. "Habt ihr dieses Mädchen gesehen?" fragte Ron und schien vollkommen überfordert. "Ja das haben wir Ron nun krieg dich mal wieder ein.  
So toll kann sie gar nicht sein, schließlich hing sie an Malfoys Arm." Hermine sah so aus, als wolle sie Ron am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Harry blieb stumm wie ein Fisch. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Gedanken an Zoe zu verschwenden. Die restliche Zugfahrt war sehr unspektakulär. Hermine schmollte und Ron und Harry waren verstummt.  
  
Als sie endlich in Hogsmead ankamen war es schon dunkel und sie alle hatten schrecklichen Hunger. So schnell sie konnten stiegen sie in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen. Natürlich nicht bevor sie Hagrid zu gewunken hatten. Immer noch stumm fuhren sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Als sie ausstiegen fiel Harrys Blick auf die Kutsche, die grade vor ihnen angekommen war. "Nun schaut euch das an!" sagte er zu Ron und Hermine. Und das taten sie auch. Sie beobachteten Malfoy dabei, wie er um die Kutsche gehuscht kam, die Wagentür öffnete und dem blonden Mädchen aus der Kutsche half. Doch anstatt eines Hogwartsumhangs war die Lederkombination einem schicken, schwarzen Kostüm, einem großen, runden, schwarzen Hut mit einer weißen Schleifen und Pumps gewichen. Nur die Sonnenbrille war die gleiche geblieben "Man, die sieht einfach in allem gut aus" sagte Ron und bekam sofort einen giftigen Blick von Hermine als Antwort. Jetzt sah man Zoe aus dem Wagen klettern, aber es sah mehr danach aus,  
als würde sie geschubst werden. Ihr folgte Crabbe, der inzwischen mindestens zwei Meter groß sein musste. An Dracos Arm stolzierte das blonde Mädchen nun ins Schloss. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihnen in sicherem Abstand. Als sie in der Großen Halle angekommen waren und sich am Gryffindortisch niedergelassen hatten konnten sie dem Mädchen dabei zu sehen, wie sie am Lehrertisch allen Lehrern die Hand schüttelte. Bein Snape verweilte sie besonders lange und schenkte ihm sogar ein Lächeln, was jedoch so kalt war, wie ihre Augen, die nun nicht mehr von der Sonnenbrille bedeckt waren. "Was glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist?" fragte Hermine laut und bekam prompt eine Antwort von Katie Bell. "Das ist Eve Malus, die größte und falscheste Schlange, die Slytherin ja hervor gebracht hat." "Woher kennst du sie?" fragte Harry. "Sie kam mit mir zusammen nach Hogwarts und sie war schon damals unerträglich. Ich sag dir, dieser Malfoy ist ein Muttersöhnchen dagegen" , antwortete Katie.  
"Na da haben sich ja zwei gefunden" meinte Hermine. "Nach dem ersten Jahr ist sie glaub ich nach Durmstrang gewechselt" fügte Katie noch hinzu. "Na das wird diese Jahr sicher lustig" sagte Harry. Nun erhob sich Dumbledore. "Meine Lieben Schüler, Lehrer und Geister von Hogwarts, ich begrüße Sie zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Bevor wir uns auf unser Essen stürzen, werde ich noch eine Ankündigung machen. Für die Schüler der fünften und sechsten Klasse wird es dieses Jahr im Rahmen des Geschichtsunterrichts einen Sonderkurs geben." Munteres Getuschel erhob sich. "Miss Malus hat sich angeboten ihnen etwas mehr über Avalon beizubringen." Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an und mussten grinsen. "Nun, diejenigen von ihnen, die nun in der siebten Klasse sind werden Miss Malus vielleicht noch kennen. Sie hat uns ja leider schon nach der ersten Klasse verlassen und hat dann an verschiedenen Schulen gelernt. Sie hat sich allerdings dazu entschlossen ihren Abschluss an unsere Schule  
zu machen, daher wird sie ihr altes Haus Slytherin besuchen." Dumbledore verstummte, Eve Malus erhob sich und die Slytherins applaudierten. "Nun, aber Miss Malus hat uns noch jemanden mitgebracht. Ich darf ihre Schwester Miss Zoe Malus herzlich an unserer Schule begrüßen. Sie wird heute einem der Häuser zugeteilt und dann die sechste Klasse besuchen." Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. "Nun aber genug geredet. Die Auswahl soll beginnen." Dumbledore setzte sich und Professor McGonagall erhob sich, um mit der Auswahl zu beginnen. Harry achtete gar nicht auf die neuen Gryffindors, die sich an den Tisch setzten. Er hatte nur Augen für Zoe, die am Ende der Schlange darauf wartete, dass sie endlich an der Reihe war. Sie blickte sich nicht um, sonder starrte unentwegt den Boden an. Wäre Harry bei Verstand gewesen hätte er bemerkt, dass sie ziemlich eingeschüchtert wirkte. "Hey Harry! Schau dir mal Malfoy an!" kam es von Hermine. Harry wand schweren Herzens den Blick von Zoe und  
schaute hinüber zu Malfoy. Der saß neben Eve Malaus und hing förmlich an ihren Lippen, so wie der Rest der Slytherin-Jungs. Bei Malfoy war es jedoch besonders auffällig, er bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, beim Anblick von Eves Dekolletee und sabberte ohne es zu merken auf seinen Umhang. Eve bemerkte Harrys Blick und schenkte ihm ein eiskaltes Lächeln, erhob ihr Glas und prostete ihm zu. Harry wand sich sofort ab. Das war auch gut so, denn nun war Zoe an der Reihe. Sie ging etwas schüchtern auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu, setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf und nahm Platz. Der Hut brauchte eine Weile um sich zu entscheiden. Harry drückte beide Daumen, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde und war unglaublich enttäuscht, dass der Hut schließlich "RAVENCLAW" rief. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich neben Cho setzte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam ihn. Noch vor einem Tag hätte Harry alles darum gegeben den Mut zu haben Cho anzusprechen und nun erschien es ihm wie die einfachste Sache der  
Welt. Als er Cho so betrachtete fiel Harry plötzlich etwas ein. Die Quidditschmanschaft! Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia hatten letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht. Wer sollte jetzt Kapitän werden und wo würden sie so einfach vier neue Spieler herbekommen? 


	4. Das Spiel beginnt

Das Spiel beginnt  
  
Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte hatte er diese Frage schon wieder vergessen. Er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen. Der Unterricht würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen und er war noch nicht mal angezogen. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und rannte hinunter in die Große Halle. Doch da war überhaupt nichts los. Nur ein paar Schüler saßen vereinzelt an den Haustischen und frühstückten in aller Seelenruhe. ,Was ist denn nun los' dachte Harry und in diesem Moment fiel es ihm ein. Es war Sonntag und sonntags gab es keinen Unterricht. Wie blöd war er eigentlich? Wo er schon mal in der Großen Halle war, konnte er auch gleich was essen. Also setzte er sich an den Gryffindortisch und begann sich Rührei auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hatte er unglaublichen Hunger. Hatte er gestern Abend nichts gegessen? Wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er wirklich nicht viel verspeist. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen Zoe zu beobachten.  
Im Nachhinein kam er sich reichlich albern vor. So toll war dieses Mädchen ja auch wieder nicht. In diesem Moment kam Zoe in die Halle und schon merkte Harry, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Direkt hinter Zoe kamen Eve und Draco. Zu Harrys Erstaunen trug Eve endlich einmal ihren Hogwartsumhang, doch selbst darin sah sie unverschämt gut aus und hob sich aus der Menge ab. Draco genoss es sichtlich, dass alle Blicke auf ihn und sein Anhängsel gerichtet waren. Stolz schritten sie durch die Große Halle auf den Slytherintisch zu. Eve beachtete Harry gar nicht, doch Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Zum Glück erschien in diesem Moment Hermine, wie aus dem Nichts. "Guten Morgen Harry" sagte sie gespielt fröhlich. "Morgen" grüßte Harry zurück und Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder, einen Stapel Stundenpläne in der Hand haltend. "Hier" sagte sie und drückte Harry einen davon in die Hand. Harry betrachtete ihn. "Was, wir haben Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mit den  
Ravenclaws?" fragte Harry. "Wenn's da steht" antwortete Hermine und sprang auf, um den Erstklässlern, die sich grade einen Platz suchten ihre Stundenpläne in die Hand zu drücken. ,Das wird eine Katastrophe' dachte sich Harry ,wenn Zoe in der Nähe ist krieg ich bestimmt keinen Ton raus.' Hermine riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Hey Harry, was hältst du von dieser Eve, oder wie sie auch heißen mag?" fragte sie. "Was soll ich von ihr halten? Sie ist zweifellos hübsch, aber ansonsten..." "Hübsch?" fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort. "Ich finde du und Ron übertreibt es.." "Ich und Ron?" Harry begriff nicht worauf Hermine hinaus wollte. "Na hast du Ron gestern Abend nicht gesehen? Er hätte Draco beinahe Konkurrenz gemacht im Sabbern." Harry musste zugeben, dass er gestern nicht wirklich auf Ron geachtet hatte. "Typisch Jungs, vollkommen hormongesteuert." Das waren Hermines letzte Worte und dann setzte sie ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf und verteilte die letzten Stundenpläne. "Hey  
Hermine, wo ist eigentlich Ron?" rief ihr Harry noch hinterher. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Schläft er in deinem Schlafsaal oder in meinem. Außerdem ist er doch dein bester Freund." Sie drehte sich um und Harry wusste, dass er es vermasselt hatte. In diesem Moment kam Ron auch schon in die Große Halle. Er setzte sich neben Harry, warf einen Blick auf die beleidigt dreinblickende Hermine und fragte: "Was ist denn mit der los, die sieht aus, als hätte sie Flubberwürmer zum Frühstück gegessen." "Na ja, das trifft es nicht ganz. Sie ist eifersüchtig" antwortete Harry und wunderte sich selber, dass er es bemerkt hatte. "Eifersüchtig? Auf wen denn?" fragte Ron. "Auf Eve" sagte Harry. "Warum das denn?" kam es von Ron. "Keine Ahnung" gab Harry zu.   
  
Am Nachmittag waren sie bei Hagrid eingeladen. Hermine schaute immer noch miesepetrig drein und Hagrid fragte: "Hey Hermine, was ist denn los?" "Sie ist eifersüchtig" antwortete Ron mit überlegenden Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine sah ihn giftig an. "Red keinen Müll, Ron" sagte sie. "Eifersüchtig, auf wen denn?" fragte Hagrid Harry. Der sagte etwas kleinlaut: "Eve Malus" und schon tobte Hermine. "WAS? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Warum sollte ich auf die eifersüchtig sein? Ich bitte dich..." Hagrid lachte und schnitt Hermine damit das Wort ab. "Ach Hermine, auf die brauchst du nun wirklich nicht eifersüchtig sein. Du bist doch ein tolles Mädchen. Ich wette es gibt viele, die so denken" sagte er und lächelte Hermine an. Ron und Harry warf er scharfe Blicke zu und Harry sagte sofort: "Ja Hermine, Hagrid hat Recht. Eve ist doch total langweilig gegen dich." Ron nickte eifrig und schließlich lächelte Hermine etwas. "Meint ihr das ehrlich?" fragte sie schüchtern. "Klar" sagte Ron "du  
bist toll." Hermine schien fürs Erste zufrieden und Harry und Ron atmeten erleichtert auf. "Was machen wir eigentlich dieses Jahr in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?" fragte Harry. "Wir beschäftigen uns dieses Jahr mit magischen Haustieren" antwortete Hagrid und nun war Harry auch klar, warum er ihm das Buch zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.   
  
Der erste Schultag begann unspektakulär. Die erste Stunde war Zauberkunst. Professor Flittwick zeigte ihnen einen Verschwinde-Zauber, mit dem man ganze Wände verschwinden lassen konnte. Als nächstes hatten sie Verwandlungen. Professor McGonagall fragte sie zunächst den Stoff des letzten Schuljahres ab. Dann gab es Mittagessen. "Was haben wir heute Nachmittag?" fragte Harry. Ron kramte seinen Stundenplan vor und sah nach. "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und oh nein, Wahrsagen." Ron ließ die Schultern hängen. "Warum tun die uns das schon am ersten Tag an?" fragte er. "Sieh es positiv Ron, dann hast du es wenigstens hinter dir" meinte Hermine. "Haha, sehr witzig Hermine" sagte Harry und stumm aßen sie weiter.  
  
"Vampire, meine Damen und Herren" sagte Fleur und schrieb in großen Lettern das Wort an die Tafel. Harry, Ron und Hermine, die sich in der letzten Reihe niedergelassen hatten horchten auf. "Also, ich weiß, dass ihr das Thema schon ein mal angeschnitten habt. Was wisst ihr noch?" fragte Fleur in die Runde. Hermines Hand schoss blitzschnell in die Höhe, doch auch ein paar andere meldeten sich zaghaft. "Pavati" "Vampire sind nachtaktiv" sagte Pavati mit zaghafter Stimme. "Das stimmt." Fleur war nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Antwort und fuhr nun selber fort. "Vampire zählen wie die Werwölfe zu den gefährlichsten, den Muggeln bekannten magischen Wesen. Sie sind seelenlose, untote Menschen, die sich von Menschenblut ernähren. Sie leben in Grüften und meiden das Sonnenlicht, da das ihren endgültigen Tot bedeutet. Sie können nur durch fachkundige Hexen oder Zauberer, durch einen Pflock, der ihnen ins Herz gerammt wird vernichtet werden. Abwehrmittel für Vampire sind Knoblauch  
und Kruzifixe. Ein Vampier ist zunächst nicht von einem normalen Menschen zu unterscheiden. Jedoch gibt es einige Merkmale, an denen man einen Vampir erkennen kann. Sie sind blass, haben kein Spiegelbild und kleiden sich vorwiegend schwarz." Während Fleur redete schrieben die Schüler jedes einzelne Wort mit. "Kann mir einer von ihnen sagen, wie man zu einem Vampir wird?" Hermines Hand schoss erneut in die Höhe und dieses Mal kam sie auch dran. "Zu einem Vampir wird man, wenn man das Blut eines Vampirs trinkt oder wenn ein Vampir seinem Opfer nicht das gesamte Blut aussaugt und es am Leben lässt." "Sehr gut, Miss Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Fleur schien wirklich zufrieden. Harry dachte nach. Ihm waren die Worte des Geistes wieder eingefallen, den Clair beschworen hatte. Wollte er sie vielleicht vor einem Vampir warnen. Möglich war alles. Eins war klar Harry musste mit Clair reden. Es klingelte und Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Komm schon Harry, wir müssen  
hoch in den Nordturm" hetzte Ron und zehn Minuten später stiegen sie schon die Treppe zu Professor Trelawny's Klassenzimmer empor. Sie sah immer noch aus, wie eine riesige Fledermaus, doch irgendwie geschwächter und abgemagerter. "Meine Lieben, dieses Jahr beschäftigen wir uns mit Geisterbeschwörung" sagte sie in ihrem üblichen, theatralischen Tonfall und spätestens jetzt wusste Harry, dass das Schuljahr wirklich angefangen hatte, denn Ron ließ einen lauten Seufzer und Pavati und Lawender ein vergnügtes Quieken hören. Zu Harrys Erstaunen sagte ihm Professor Trelawny mal nicht seinen eigenen Tod voraus. Und so konnte Harry den Klassenraum ohne einen besorgten und mitfühlenden Blick von seiner Lehrerin verlassen.  
  
Am Abend lag Harry lange wach. Irgendetwas hatte er vergessen. Er dachte angestrengt nach, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Plötzlich fielen ihm Fleurs Worte wieder ein und all das, was sie über Vampire gesagt hatte. Er holte die Kette hervor, die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, nahm sie ihn die Hand und sagte: "Bring mich zu Clair." Der Stein glühte rot auf und im nächsten Moment war Harry nicht mehr in seinem Bett, sondern an einem weißen Sandstrand. Er grinste und murmelte : "Avalon" . Zwei Sekunden später stand Clair vor ihm. In einen seidigen Morgenmantel gehüllt starrte sie ihn finster an. "Ich wollte grade ins Bett gehen. Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich um meinen Schönheitsschlaf bringen musst?" sagte sie jetzt mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Harry setzte sich in den warmen, weichen Sand und starrte auf das rauschende Meer, dass ein wenig vom Mond und von den Sternen angestrahlt wurde. Clair tat es ihm gleich. "Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, an dem  
wir den Geist beschworen haben, Clair?" fragte Harry und sah Clair an. Sie nickte. "Natrürlich tue ich das, aber das ist doch nicht der Grund, warum du mich hierher geholt hast?" fragte sie. "Fleur hat uns heute etwas über Vampiere beigebracht. Meinst du der Geist wollte uns vor so einem warnen?" Clair zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, es kann alles mögliche sein. Siehst du, darum mag ich keine Geister, sie sind immer so unpräzise." Beide lachten ein wenig. "Was gibt es Neues in Hogwarts?" fragte Clair nach einer Weile. "Oh, wir haben gleich zwei neue Schülerinnen bekommen. Zoe und Eve Malus" erzählte Harry und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Zoe. "Sagtest du Eve Malus?" fragte Clair. "Ja" antwortete Harry ahnungslos. "Meinen wir die gleiche Eve Malus? Groß, blond, sexy und mit Augen, die einen erfrieren lassen?" fragte Clair. "Ja das ist sie" sagte Harry mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. "Wieso? Kennst du sie?" "Und ob ich sie kenne. Sie war ein Jahr lang in  
Beauxbatons und sie war die hinterlistigste Schlange, die ich je gesehen habe." Clairs Mine verdunkelte sich. "Du sagst, es gibt noch eine?" fragte sie schließlich. "Ja, Zoe, aber sie ist überhaupt nicht wie Eve. Sie ist hübsch und freundlich und intelligent..." schwärmte Harry. "Ist sie in Gryffindor?" fragte Clair. "Nein, in Ravenclaw" antwortete Harry etwas betrübt. "Du magst sie, oder?" grinste Clair. Harry errötete "Ähm" Clair lachte ihn an. "Oh Harry, du brauchst dich doch nicht schämen. Ich wette sie ist wirklich nett, wenn du sie magst." Harry lächelte etwas verkrampft. "Ach du meine Güte. Wir sollten zurück Harry. Auf Avalon vergeht die Zeit anders als in Hogwarts oder Beauxbatons" sagte Clair plötzlich. "Machs gut Harry" sagte sie und verschwand. "Machs besser" rief Harry ihr hinterher und aus irgendeinem Grund lag er einen Augenblick später wieder in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal. Die Sonne ging grade auf und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde den Tag nicht überstehen,  
so müde wie er war.   
  
Zwei Wochen später, in der letzten Septemberwoche war Harry grade unterwegs zum Quidditschfeld, denn ein neuer Kapitän sollte gewählt werden, als er eine Stimme aus einem Klassenzimmer in der Nähe hörte. Zoes Stimme. Sie klang verängstigt und Harry ging näher heran. So leise wie möglich um nicht aufzufallen. "Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir" hörte er Zoe sagen. "Oh, das solltest du aber Schwesterherz." Das war Eves Stimme. "Wir sind hier in Hogwarts. Dumbledore würde es sofort bemerken" Zoe versuchte mutig zu klingen. "Dumbledore ist ein Narr. Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung von meinen Kräften." "Er ist viel mächtiger als du!" Ein kaltes hohes Lachen war zu hören. Es stammte eindeutig von Eve. "Ich könnte Dumbledore mit meinem kleinen Finger zerquetschen und diese ganze verdammte Schule gleich mit. "Du lügst!" Zoe konnte ihre Angst nicht mehr verbergen. Wieder das Lachen. "Oh Zoe, du glaubst mir also nicht? Nun, dann werde ich dir eben eine Kostprobe meiner Macht geben."  
Zoe fing an zu schluchzen. "Nein Eve, bitte nicht den Cruciatusfluch, ich tue auch alles was du verlangst." Harry wollte in den Raum stürmen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. "Oh nein Zoe, es ist zu spät, ich kann den Fluch nicht mehr zurücknehmen, aber sei beruhigt, dieses mal wirst nicht nur du leiden." Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore. Er drehte sich um und hätte fast vor Schreck geschrieen. Eve stand direkt vor ihm. Die gleiche Eve, die sich in diesem Moment mit ihrer Schwester in diesem Klassenzimmer stritt? Ja! Sie lächelte Harry eisig an und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Bevor Harry auch nur reagieren konnte hatte sie schon "Amnesia" geschrieen und Harry fiel in ein tiefes Loch des Vergessens. 


	5. Die Hitzewelle

Die Hitzewelle   
  
Am nächsten Tag konnte sich Harry daran erinnern, das er sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatte und Ron und Katie Bell auf dem Quidditschfeld getroffen hatte, doch was in der Zeit dazwischen passiert war konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Ron, Katie und er hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass erst ein Team zusammengestellt werden sollte, bevor man einen neuen Kapitän wählte. Es war Mittwoch und die Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw hatten in den ersten beiden Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Es war früh am morgen und es war Ende September, aber trotzdem war es ungewöhnlich warm. Die Schüler schwitzten in ihren schwarzen Hogwartsroben. Harry sah sich um und erblickte Zoe. Sie stand bei einer kleinen Gruppe Ravenclawmädchen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte Harrys Blick. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er gleich abheben. "HALLO" brüllte Hagrid und alle schenkten ihm jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er trug zwei riesige  
Körbe unter den Armen. Aus dem einen maunzte und miaute es und aus dem anderen war ein klägliches Bellen zu hören. Hagrid stellte die Körbe ab und die Schüller versammelten sich um ihn. Er hob die Deckel und nun waren lauter "Ohhs" und "Ahhs" zu hören. Harry schaute sich den Inhalt der Körbe genauer an. In dem einen befanden sich winzige, katzenartige Geschöpfe mit übergroßen Ohre und einem Schwanz wie bei einem Löwen. Sie hatten gepunktetes und gestreiftes Fell in allen möglichen Farben. "Kniesel" erklärte Hagrid. In dem anderen Korb waren kleine, bellende Hunde. Moment, waren das wirklich Hunde? Sie sahen aus wie Jack-Russell-Terrier, doch sie hatten eine gegabelte Rute. "Crups" sagte Hagrid. Die Schüler waren ganz entzückt von den süßen Tierchen und die meisten wollten sofort eins auf den Arm nehmen. "Beides sind typische, magische Haustiere. Wir werden uns fast das ganze Jahr mit ihnen beschäftigen" erklärte Hagrid und ein Strahlen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler. "Ihr  
werdet sie aufziehen. Immer zwei ein Tier. Na los sucht euch einen Partner." Harry sah sich nach Zoe um, bis jetzt schien sie noch keinen Partner zu haben. "Na los Harry, geh zu ihr. Das ist deine Chance" flüsterte ihm Ron ins Ohr. Harry nickte entschlossen und schritt auf Zoe zu. Von der anderen Seite sah er einen Ravenclaw auf sie zu gehen. ,Jetzt oder nie' dachte sich Harry, beschleunigte seine Schritte und kam als erster bei Zoe an. Der Ravenclaw machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht und verzog sich. "Hi" sagte Harry zu Zoe. "Hi" "Ähm, wollen wir zusammenarbeiten?" fragte Harry. Zoe lächelte und nickte. "Klar." "Crup oder Kniesel?" fragte Hagrid, als sie an der Reihe waren. "Crup" sagten beide gleichzeitig und mussten lachen. Hagrid gab ihnen einen der winzigen Hunde und die zwei gingen zu Ron und Hermine, die sich einen Kniesel hatten geben lassen. "Hallo Zoe" sagte Ron freundlich. "Hallo, du bist Ron, richtig?" fragte Zoe. "Ja" antwortete er. "Und ich bin Hermine" sagte  
Hermine und hielt Zoe die Hand hin. "Also, alle die einen Crup haben zu mir" rief Hagrid und Harry und Zoe erhoben sich. "Eure erste Aufgabe ist es, die Rute eures Crups mit einem einfachen Abtrennzauber zu entfernen. Danach füttert und bürstet ihr ihn." Die Schüler mit den Crups verteilten sich auf der ganzen Wiese und machten sich an die Arbeit. "Kennst du einen vernünftigen Abtrennzauber?" fragte Harry Zoe. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht wirklich." "Mhm, und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry. "Keine Ahnung" gab Zoe zu, nahm den Crup auf den Arm und setzte sich ins warme Gras. Harry setzte sich neben sie. "Auf was für einer Schule warst du vorher?" fragte er sie. "Auf einem Mädcheninternat in der Schweiz" antwortete Zoe und begann den Crup zu streicheln. "War es schön dort?" "Hogwarts ist schöner." Harry musste lachen und begann dann auch den Crup zu streicheln. "Dann sind deine Eltern Schweizer?" fragte Harry, der so viel wie möglich über Zoe wissen wollte.  
"Nein, meine Mutter ist Amerikanerin. Als sie Eves Vater geheiratet hat bin ich auf das Internat gekommen, damit aus mir eine richtig feine Lady wird." Zoe verdrehte die Augen. "Dann ist Eve gar nicht deine richtige Schwester?" "Nein, sie ist meine Stiefschwester." Harry verstand. Er sah Zoe an, die seinem Blick jetzt auswich. Immer noch streichelten sie den Crup. Plötzlich berührten sich ihre Hände und Zoe zog ihre sofort weg. Auch Harry hatte den Crup vor Schreck losgelassen. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannte davon. "Halt" riefen Harry und Zoe gleichzeitig, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie sahen sich an, mussten lachen und liefen dann dem Crup hinterher. Bei dieser Hitze waren sie jedoch sofort erschöpft und der Crup war auf und davon. "Hey Harry" rief Ron grinsend. Harry und Zoe liefen zu ihm hinüber. "Ist das eurer?" fragte Ron und hielt ihnen den entwischten Crup entgegen. "Ja, das ist er" sagte Harry. "Ihr habt ihm ja immer noch nicht die Rute entfernt" sagte  
Hermine, die nun auch zu ihnen getreten war, vorwurfsvoll. Harry und Zoe sahen schuldbewusst aus. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, nahm den Crup, hielt den Zauberstab auf seine gegabelte Rute und rief: "Cuttus" Sofort war die Rute verschwunden und Hermine übergab Zoe den Crup. "So, den Rest müsst ihr aber selber erledigen. Harry und Zoe grinsten sich an und Harry wusste genau, warum er dieses Mädchen so mochte.   
  
Der Nachmittag war eine Qual. Es war so heiß, dass der Unterricht in die Kerker oder eins der Nordzimmer verlegt werden musste. Einige hatten sich in der Mittagspause die Roben ausgezogen, doch Professor McGonagall duldete dies nicht und nun saßen sie in ihrer ,Einmannsauna' im Kerker und hörten Professor Flitwick nur halbherzig zu. "..und damit schließen wir die Aufrufe- und Verschwindezauber ab du gehen zu einem völlig anderem Thema über. Es wird uns den Rest des Jahres begleiten. Ich spreche von Zaubermusik und Zaubergesängen" sagte der kleine Professor und ließ die Überschrift an der Tafel erscheinen. "Könnte interessant werden" flüsterte Hermine, doch egal wie interessant das Thema auch sein mochte, Harry war es einfach zu heiß, um darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde es noch schlimmer. Jeder einzelne Fetzten Stoff auf der Haut war eine Beleidigung fand Harry. Am liebsten hätte er sich den ganzen Tag unter die kalte Dusche gestellt. Die Lehrer gaben es auf die Schüler davon abzuhalten sich die Roben vom Leib zu reißen und nur in Shorts und T-Shirts zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Auf einem der Flure begegnete Harry Eve. Ihr schien die Hitze überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Sie trug schwarze, lederne Hotpants mit einem dünnen Strassgürtel, ein schwarzes bauchfreies Top und ihre übliche Sonnenbrille. Sie war umringt von einem Haufen männlicher Slytherins, was sie anscheinend vollkommen kalt ließ. Der Wahrsageunterricht fiel für heute aus, weil sich Professor Trelawny weigerte in eins der kühleren Zimmer umzuziehen. "Sie muss da oben doch gekocht werden" meinte Ron. Harry blickte ihn an. "Na und?" Am Nachmittag sah man viele Schüler hinunter zum großen See laufen, die baden wollten. Von diesem Vorhaben ließen sie dann aber  
ab, als die Ersten mit Brandblasen an den Füßen aus dem Wasser gestürmt kamen und in den Krankenflügel mussten. Doch das waren nicht die einzigen Opfer der Hitze. Viele der jüngren Schüler waren einfach zusammengebrochen und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine merkten, dass ihnen die Hitze zu Kopf stieg und sie Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hatten. Ende der Woche fiel der Unterricht ganz aus. Die meisten Schüler konnten bei der Hitze nicht schlafen und fielen einer nach dem anderen einfach um. "Das ist doch nicht mehr normal" sagte Ron. "Ist es auch nicht" antwortete Hermine. "Wie meinst du das Hermine?" "Ich habe Professor McGonagall vorhin mit Professor Flitwick sprechen hören." "Du meinst du hast gelauscht" warf Ron ein. "Egal, jedenfalls hat Professor McGonagall gesagt, dass es keine normale Hitzewelle ist. Alle Abkühlungszauber haben versagt. Es ist mächtige schwarze Magie und man muss schon ganz schön viel Kraft haben, um so etwas zu beschwören." Harry und Ron waren verblüfft.  
"Egal ob magisch oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass etwas dagegen unternommen werden muss oder die Schule geht ein." Harry sah aus dem Fenster hinunter auf den Hof. Dort stand Zoe. Sie schien mit jemanden zu streiten. Mit Eve. Harry durchzuckte ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz. Es schien ihm, als hätte er diese Situation schon einmal erlebt. Unsinn, dass war bestimmt nur die Hitze.  
  
Später kam ihm Zoe entgegen. Sie sah niedergeschlagen und betrübt aus. Er wollte ihr gern helfen, sie trösten, doch sie war schon an ihm vorbeigegangen, ohne das er auch nur den Mund aufgemacht hatte. "Zoe" rief er plötzlich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit roten, verquollenen Augen an. "Zoe geht es dir gut?" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und in diesem Moment sackte sie auch schon zusammen. Hätte Harry sie nicht aufgefangen wäre sie ungehindert auf den harten Steinboden aufgeschlagen. Er brachte sie hoch in die Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey legte sie in eins der Betten, die noch frei waren. Besorgt legte sie ihre Hand auf Zoes Stirn. Schnell zog sie sie zurück. "Mein Gott, dass arme Mädchen." Dann verschwand sie. Harry setzte sich an Zoes Bett und wich nicht von ihrer Seite, bis Madam Pomfrey wiederkam und ihm den Auftrag gab Dumbledore zu holen. So schnell er konnte raste er durch die Gänge. Vor einem  
Wasserspeier blieb er stehen. Er wusste das Passwort nicht. Er wartete nicht lange, da kam Professor McGonagall auch schon vorbei. "Was machen sie hier, Potter?" fragte sie scharf. "Ich soll Dumbledore zu Madam Pomfrey bingen. Es geht um Zoe. Schnell Professor." Die Augen der Lehrerin weiteten sich. "Moment Potter, der Schulleiter und ich kommen gleich, gehen sie schon ein mal voraus und sagen Poppy bescheid." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er stürmte in den Krankenflügel und an Zoes Bett. Sie hatte die Augen nun leicht geöffnet und lächelte Harry matt an. Er lächelte zurück. In diesem Moment hörte Harry, wie Dumbledore herein kam. "Was ist passiert, Poppy?" fragte er. "Sir, dass müssen sie sich selber ansehen." Dumbledore trat an Zoes Bett und Harry wich automatisch zurück, um dem Schulleiter platz zu machen. Dieser machte ein ernstes Gesicht und untersuchte das Mädchen genau. "Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so etwas überlebt. Sie ist  
wirklich zäher als sie aussieht. Nun gut Poppy, es war richtig mich zu rufen. Sie wissen, was zu tun ist." Die Krankenschwester nickte. Dumbledore und McGonagall verließen den Krankenflügel und Harry stand irgendwie sinnlos in der Gegend. "Harry?" hörte er ein leises Wimmer von Zoe. Sofort war er wieder an ihrer Seite. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. "Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast." Harry nickte und lächelte. "Keine Ursache" sagte er. Er hörte, wie jemand den Krankenflügel betrat. "Harry, lass mich nicht allein" wisperte Zoe ängstlich. "Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt Schwesterherz, dass du nicht die einzige sein wirst, die leidet." "Verschwinde Eve" fuhr Harry das blonde Mädchen an. "Misch dich nicht ein, Harry Potter." Eves eiskalte Augen sahen Harry hart an. "Bitte Eve" winselte Zoe. "Schon gut Schwester, ich denke, du weißt jetzt bescheid, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich so leicht aufgebe." Harry verstand kein Wort, er wusste nur, dass Eve nicht so  
unschuldig war, wie sie schien. "Auf wiedersehen Zoe, Mister Potter." Eve warf Harry einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu und verließ dann den Saal. Harry drehte sich zu Zoe um. Sie umklammerte seine Hand fester und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Ich lass dich nicht allein" versprach Harry. Er wusste nicht warum, er wusste nur, dass er diese Mädchen beschützen musste. 


	6. Geliebte Feindin

Geliebte Feindin  
  
Merkwürdiger Weise verschwand die Hitzwelle genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Alle waren natürlich froh darüber, obwohl es auch Spaß gemacht hatte mal nicht in Hogwarstkleidung durch die Schule zu laufen. Es war nun Oktober und die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes begannen sich langsam zu verfärben.   
  
"Morgen haben wir zum ersten Mal bei Eve Unterricht" sagte Hermine an einem Mittwochnachmittag. "Echt?" Ron sah ungläubig auf den Stundenplan in Hermines Hand. "Was meint ihr, ob sie gut ist?" fragte er schließlich. Harry und Hermine versetzten ihm einen scharfen Blick. "Schon gut, war doch nur ein Scherz." Plötzlich war aufgeregtes Getuschel zu hören. Die drei Freunde schauten sich um. Eine kleine Menge Erst- und Zweitklässler standen um das schwarze Brett des Gemeinschaftsraums. "Was ist denn da los?" fragte Hermine. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass es uns rausfinden" schlug Ron vor. An das schwarze Brett war ein Plakat gesteckt worden. Darauf war zu lesen: "TALENTEWETTBEWERB! Zeigt was ihr könnt, auch ohne Magie. Wann? am Halloweenabend! Wo? In der großen Halle. Mitmachen kann jeder, der ein Talent hat!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Das glaub ich ja nicht. Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht?" fragte Ron. "Also ich find das ist ne tolle Idee" warf Hermine ein. "Ähm Ron?"  
Ginny Weasley war unbemerkt aufgetaucht. "Was ist?" fragte ihr Bruder. "Ich ähm...könnte ich mal mit dir sprechen...allein?" Ron rollte mit den Augen, folgte seiner kleinen Schwester dann schließlich doch in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums.  
  
"Avalon" sagte Eve und ließ das Wort in schnörkligen Lettern an der Tafel erscheinen. "Die einzige Zaubererinsel Groß Britanniens.."  
  
Harry und die anderen zwei hatten sich in die letzte Reihe verdrückt und tuschelten. "Mann, das wird bestimmt ein total ödes Jahr, wir wissen doch schon alles über Avalon, oder nicht?" sagte Harry und die anderen nickten. "Wie ich sehe Mister Potter, scheinen sie schon eine Menge über Avalon zu wissen. Wie wäre es, wenn sie aufstehen und nach vorne kommen? Dann können alle an ihren Ausführungen teil haben." Eve sah Harry eiskalt an. Obwohl sie selbst noch eine Schülerin war, strahlte sie doch schon die Autorität und Macht einer Lehrerin von Professor McGonagalls Kaliber aus. Harry spürte, wie er zornig wurde. "Nun, sie wissen doch alles über Avalon" hakte Eve nach. "Nun, wenn sie nicht nach vorne wollen, dann frag ich sie eben von ihrem Platz aus. Was verstehen wir unter einer Avalonhexe oder einem Avalonzauberer?" "Eine Hexe Avalons ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe, sie besitz verschiedene Fähigkeiten und ist in der Lage den Weg nach Avalon zu finden" schoss es aus Harry heraus.  
"Was ist das Zeichen Avalons?" "Ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kommt. Es wird auch Dunkels Mal genannt, da es von Todessern als Erkennungszeichen benutz wird." "Wie viele Avalonhexen gibt es in jeder Generation?" Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort. "Seid wann ist die Insel unortbar für Muggel und nicht autorisierte Zauberer?" Wieder keine Antwort. "Was versteht man unter dem Buch von Avalon?" Eve sah Harry durchdringend an. Dieser versuchte ihrem Blick stand zu halten, musste aber schließlich aufgeben. "Anscheinend sind sie doch nicht so ein Experte auf dem Gebiet, Mister Potter. Damit das klar ist. Ich verbitte es mir in meinem Unterricht private Gespräche zu führen. Wem das nicht passt kann jetzt aus dieses Tür gehen und braucht für den Rest des Jahres nicht wiederzukommen. Ist das klar?" fragte Eve in einem bedrohlich ruhigem Ton. Die Klasse schwieg. "Ist das klar?" fragte sie nun lauter? "Ja" kam es von der Klasse. "Sehr schön, dann sind wir uns ja einig.  
Ach und Mister Potter. Ich nehme an, sie wissen, dass sie eine Strafarbeit bekommen?" Harry blickte Eve entgeistert an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Wegen Störung des Unterrichts und Verweigerung der Antwort." "Aber.." wollte sich Harry beschweren. Eve lächelte ihn nur zuckersüß an, drehte sich um und fuhr fort.  
  
"Das glaub ich einfach nicht" rief Harry, als sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatten. "Ich auch nicht Harry" versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern. "Man, die nimmt sich aber ganz schön wichtig" sagte Hermine. "Na toll, jetzt darf ich bestimmt das gesamte Pokalzimmer schrubben." Harry sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus. "Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek, kommt ich mit?" fragte Hermine. Ron und Harry willigten ein, obwohl sie genau wussten, dass es stink langweilig werden würde. Hermine schlich durch die Regalreihen der Bibliothek, während es sich Ron und Harry an einem der hinteren Tische bequem machten. Harry hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und nun beobachteten sie die Leute. "Lavender und Seamus sind aber schon ziemlich lange in dieser Abstellkammer" sagte Harry grinsend "Oh, das wird Dean aber gar nicht freuen" antwortete Ron ebenfalls grinsend. "Die Karte ist nicht dazu da anderen Leuten nachzuspionieren" sagte Hermine streng. Dann sah sie sich die Karte  
genauer an. "Was machen Seamus und Lavender in dieser Abstellkammer?" Ron und Harry lachten sich halb tot. "Ähm, Entschuldigung, dass ich euch störe" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry drehte sich ruckartig um. "Zoe, schön dich zu sehen." Bei diesen Worten versuchte er hastig die Karte verschwinden zu lassen, was allerdings nicht so recht klappen wollte. "Also Harry, wir sollten doch mit dem Crup Gassi gehen." Zoe blickte Harry fragend an. "Ach du meine Güte. Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen. Ich komme Zoe." Harry verließ mit Zoe die Bibliothek und lief hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort fanden sie die Crups. Sie erkanten ihren Crup sofort, schnappten ihn sich und führten ihn aus. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und Harry genoss den Spaziergang. Als sie eine Runde um das gesamte Schulgeländen und um den großen See gelaufen waren kamen sie schließlich wieder bei Hagrids Hütte an. "Tja, damit wäre die Sache dann wohl für heute erledigt" sagte Harry etwas verlegen.  
Zoe nickte. "Ich ähm...ich" stotterte Harry. "Ja?" fragte Zoe. "Also, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir heute Nachmittag echt viel Spass mit dir gemacht hat." Das traf zwar nicht ganz was Harry fühlte, doch es war fürs Erste ganz gut. Zoe lächelte breit. Dann tat sie etwas, dass Harry wieder rot anlaufen lies. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Tschüß Harry, bis morgen" sagte sie noch und war schon auf und davon. Immer noch rot im Gesicht betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war schon ziemlich spät, doch Harry hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Ron und Hermine saßen über ihre Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry setzte sich dazu. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. "Die Karte. Wo ist die Karte des Rumtreibers?" Ron und Hermine hoben ihre Köpfe. Hast du sie vorhin nicht eingesteckt?" fragte Ron. "Ich weiß nicht" gab Harry zu. "Tja die Bibliothek hat schon längst zu. Wenn dich jetzt noch jemand draußen sieht, dann  
kriegst du gewaltigen Ärger" sagte Hermine. "Egal, ich nehme den Tarnumhang. Ich muss die Karte finden, bevor es jemand anderes tut." Harry erhob sich und ging in den Schlafsaal um den Tarnumhang zu holen. Nach einer Weile schlich er sich nach unten und ging zu Ron und Hermine. Ron stieg durch das Portraitloch und ließ Harry hinaus. Dann machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Die Tür stand einen Zentimeter weit offen. Unbemerkt schlüpfte Harry hinein. Es war dunkel hier. Harry schlich durch die Gänge, bis er zu dem Tisch kam, an dem Ron und er am Nachmittag gesessen hatten. Dort war Licht und Harry sah jemanden dort sitzen. Es war ohne Zweifel Eve. Sie hatte die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und Harry erkannte ihre Lederstiefel und die Lederhose, die unter der Hogwartsrobe hervorlugte. "Hallo Harry" sagte sie. Harry erschrak. Wie konnte sie ihn sehen? Er steckte unter dem Tarnumhang und außerdem hatte sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt. "Nun leg schon diesen dämlichen Umhang  
ab. Ich will dir etwas zurückgeben." Sie hielt die Karte des Rumtreibers hoch. Harry rührte sich nicht. "Nun hab dich nicht so. Ja, ich habe dich auf der Karte kommen sehen. Und hier bitte schön du kannst sie wieder haben." Sie erhob sich und schritt auf Harry zu. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Dann riss sie ihm den Tarnumhang runter. "Hey" beschwerte sich Harry. "Also, ich nehme an, du möchtest die hier wieder haben?!" Sie hielt ihm die Karte hin. Harry packte sie und schaute Eve grimmig an. "Aber, aber nicht so verbittert. Bist du mir etwa immer noch sauer wegen vorhin?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn unverschämt lasziv an. "Nettes Teil, übrigens, aber eine Kinderei im Gegensatz zu meiner Kristallkugel." Harry stutzte. "Schon gut Harry, dass würdest du eh nicht verstehen." Sie kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du solltest besser auf solche wertvollen Dinge achten. Weißt du, du hast Glück, dass ich sie gefunden habe." Harry bezweifelte dies. "Ein anderer hätte sie dir  
bestimmt nicht wiedergegeben." Sie kam noch näher und schmiegte ihren perfekten Körper, wie eine Katze an den Harrys. Dieser fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. "Aber ich mag dich, Harry." Sie flüsterte die letzten Worte in sein Ohr und dann tat sie etwas, dass sie besser hätte nicht tun sollen. Sie küsste Harry. Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach der Versuchung nachzugeben. Doch dann kam ihn Zoe in den Sinn und er stieß Eve von sich. "Was soll das Potter? Das wirst du noch bereuen." rief Eve entsetzt. "Lass mich in Ruhe Eve. Geh zu Malfoy. Er ist doch dein Freund." Eve hatte sich schon wieder gefangen und sah Harry kalt an. "Oh ja, Draco ist perfekt für mich nicht wahr? Seine Eltern sind reich und angesehen. Er ist Reinblüter und in Slytherin. Ich denke wir werden nächsten Mai heiraten" sagte sie und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. "Dann ist er also nicht dein Freund?" fragte Harry. Eve gab keine Antwort. "Dann solltest du  
ihm das aber klar machen, denn er stolziert im ganzen Schloss umher und gibt mit dir an." "Hör zu Potter, so lange ich nicht sage, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin, sind wir nicht zusammen" antwortete Eve. "Und nun entschuldige mich. Ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier und du hältst mich schon lange genug auf." Sie ging in Richtung der verbotenen Abteilung. Harry folgte ihr aus irgendeinem Grund. Als sie über die Absperrung zur verbotenen Abteilung kletterte mischte er sich ein. "Hey, das ist verboten, du kannst da nicht einfach rein!" Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? "Oh, kann ich das nicht, nein?" antwortete Eve und lächelte kalt. "Ich werde dir jetzt mal was erzählen Harry. Als ich fünf war belegte ich meinen Hamster Goldie so lange mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch, bis er leider verstorben ist. Wir haben ihm im Garten begraben. Mein Dad dachte er wäre an Altersschwäche gestorben. Mit sieben brachte ich unsere Haushälterin mit Hilfe des Imperius-Fluchs dazu auf dem Esszimmertisch  
Tango zu tanzen. Sie wurde gefeuert. Und als ich zehn war Harry..." Sie stoppte und ihre Augen leuchteten. "Als ich zehn war, fand ich den Todesfluch in einem alten Buch meines Vaters. Zu meinem Geburtstag probierte ich ihn an einem meiner Mitschüler aus. Nun er hat es leider nicht überlebt." Sie lächelte eins ihrer Lächeln, dass nie die Augen erreichte. "Also Harry, sag du mir nicht, was verboten ist." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in der verbotenen Abteilung.  
  
Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über und lief so schnell er konnte in den Gryffindorturm. Ron und Hermine saßen an einem der Tische und sahen betrübt aus. "Was ist denn los mit euch?" fragte Harry. "Filsch" schluchzte Hermine. "Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange weg warst und da ist sie einfach losgelaufen, um dich zu suchen. Filsch hat sie erwischt. Strafarbeit!" erklärte Ron. "Na großartig" meinte Harry. "Ich bin es nicht wert eine Vertrauensschülerin zu sein" schluchzte Hermine. "Red keinen Unsinn Hermine" tröstete Ron sie.  
  
Die nächste Stunde mit Eve war die Hölle. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine nichts von dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek erzählt. Es wäre ihm irgendwie zu peinlich gewesen. Doch noch schlimmer war es Zoe gegenüber. Er konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen, ohne sich wie ein Haufen Nifflermist zu fühlen. 


	7. Der Frühstücksclub

Der Frühstücksclub  
  
Das Pech schien an den drei Freunden zu kleben, wie ein T-Shirt an einem heißen Sommertag. Harry und Hermine hatte ihre Strafarbeit ja schon sicher, aber das es auch noch Ron treffen würde, damit hatte nun wirklich niemand gerechnet. Es passierte in einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Sie mussten einen Schrumpftrank brauen, der einen auf die Größe einer Erdnuss schrumpfen lies. "Wäre gar nicht so übel, wenn Malfoy ne Erdnuss wäre" sagte Harry und schielte zu Draco und seiner Slytherinbande hinüber. Diese kicherten und tuschelten und deuteten ständig auf Ron, Hermine und Harry. "Möchte wissen, was die aushecken" sagte Hermine. Die Antwort darauf sollte sie gut zehn Minuten vor Stundenschluss erfahren. Snape war gerade damit beschäftigt Neville fertig zu machen, weil sein trank blau statt grün war, als Pansy Parkinson plötzlich Hermine rief. "Hey Granger - Schlammblut, schau mal, was ich hier habe." Hermine drehte sich um und bevor sie auch nur schreien konnte  
war sie schon verschwunden. Pansy hatte ihr eine Kelle des Schrumpftrankes über den Kopf gekippt und nun war Hermine nirgends mehr zu sehen. Ron kochte vor Wut und stürzte sich auf die Slytherin. Snape ließ von Neville ab und rannte in die letzte Reihe. "Weasley" schnauzte er. Ron ließ Pansy widerwillig los. Snape sah nun mehr als ein wenig verstimmt aus. "Was soll das Weasley?" keifte er. "Sir, Pansy hat..." "Seien sie ruhig Potter. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie Weasley aufgehetzt haben. 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit für Sie Weasley." Bevor auch nur einer Widerspruch einlegen konnte hatte es geklingelt und Snape und die Slytherins waren verschwunden. Ron und Harry sahen sich schweigend an. Das konnte, das durfte einfach nicht war sein. "Hey, ihr Zwei" rief eine hohe, piepsige Stimme. Ron und Harry sahen nach unten. Eine winzige Hermine hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und so weit man es erkennen konnte sah sie sehr zornig aus. "Hermine, was  
machst du denn da?" fragte Ron. "Ich steh hier zum Vergnügen. Nun heb mich schon auf, du Schwachkopf" piepste sie. Ron kniete sich hin und ließ Hermine auf seine Handfläche klettern. "Du siehst richtig niedlich aus, so klein wie du bist" kicherte Harry. "Ich will aber nicht niedlich aussehen, sondern wieder groß sein. Also bringt mich gefälligst in den Krankenflügel." Ron und Harry gehorchten der Mini - Hermine und machten sich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. "Weißt du Hermine, vielleicht sollten wir dich so lassen. In dieser Form bist du viel pflegeleichter" sagte Ron und wurde dafür von Hermine in den Finger gekniffen. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie Hermine sah. Dann gab sie ihr einen Fingerhut mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit und sofort hatte Hermine ihre normale Größe wieder.   
  
Beim Abendessen kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen an den Gryffindortisch. Sie sah aus als würde sie die Drei gleich in Stücke reißen. Doch zu Harrys Erstaunen blieb sie relativ ruhig. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, ich bin hier, um sie über ihre Strafarbeiten aufzuklären." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätten die Drei jetzt ein echtes Problem gehabt. "Sie werden morgen früh um halb acht in die Bibliothek gehen und sie erst wieder zum Abendessen verlassen..." "Was? Aber morgen ist doch ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade" beschwerte sich Ron. "Ja Weasley, das ist richtig. Wir hielten es grade darum für günstig diesen Termin zu wählen, damit sie auch ungestört arbeiten können. Madam Pince wird sie über alles weitere informieren." Damit schritt sie davon. "Oh Mann, das wird sicher richtig lustig morgen" war Harrys letzter Kommentar.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurde er von Ron unsanft um sieben geweckt. "Beeil dich Harry, wenn du noch was Essen willst." Harry sprang sofort aus den Federn, zog sich an und rannte mit Ron hinunter in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Hermine erwartete sie schon. Für gewöhnlich hätte sie eine bissige Bemerkung gemacht, doch heute hielt sie sich zurück.  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Bibliothek. "Na da seid ihr ja. Kommt mit ich bring euch zu den anderen" begrüßte sie Madam Pince. "Den anderen?" fragte Harry. "Ja Mister Potter, den anderen." Sie bogen um ein Bücherregal und sahen Zoe und Malfoy an einem Tisch sitzen. Der eine am einen, die andere am anderen Ende. "Zoe?" "Harry?" "Gott ihr wisst doch wie ihr heißt" kam es von Draco. "Halt die Klappe Malfoy" sagten Harry und Zoe gleichzeitig. "Wie ich sehe kennt ihr euch. Gut, dann müssen wir nur noch auf Miss Morgan warten" sagte Madam Pince und schritt davon. Malfoy wurde blass. Nach ein paar Sekunden waren Schritte zu hören. "Oh nein, nicht Abby Morgan" sagte Draco. "Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Harry. "Was mit ihr ist, Potter? Sie ist ein Monster, ein Biest. Manche behaupten, sie kommt direkt aus der Hölle." "Also ist sie eine kleine Schwester von Eve" sagte Hermine und schnitt Draco das Wort ab. "Red nicht von Dingen von denen du keine Ahnung hast Granger. Du könntest Eve nicht  
mal das Wasser reichen, wenn du reinblütig und 1000mal hübscher wärst" fauchte Draco. "Halt die Klappe Malfoy" bekam er von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Zoe als Antwort. "Oh, amüsiert ihr euch ohne mich?" Ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen, mit einer spitzen Nase und hohen Wangenknochen war zu ihnen getreten. Hinter ihr kam Madam Pince. Sie hatte einen Kasten in der Hand. "So meine Lieben" setzte sie an und stellte den Kasten auf den Tisch. "Diese Karteikarten müssen neu sortiert und kontrolliert werden. Das heiß, ihr seht nach, ob die entsprechenden Bücher auch wirklich hier in der Bibliothek sind. Wenn ihr fertig seid kommt ihr nach vorne zu mir und bekommt die nächste Aufgabe. Ach und solltet ihr auf die Idee kommen Ärger zu machen oder eure Aufgabe nicht zu erledigen, dann sehen wir und nächsten Samstag wieder. Verstanden?" Sie sah in fünf mehr oder weniger schuldbewusste Gesichter und in eins, das Kaugummi kaute und sich überhaupt nicht für ihre Worte interessierte, nämlich  
das von Abby Morgan. Wie Harry sah, war sie eine Hufflepuff und höchstens in der dritten Klasse. "Gut und nun bitte ich euch um eure Zauberstäbe" befahl Madam Pince. Widerwillig gaben sie ihre Zauberstäbe der Bibliothekarin, die dann davon ging. Abby lies eine große Kaugummiblase platzen. "Also, was wollen wir anstellen?" fragte sie breit grinsend.  
  
Harry tat es zwar nur ungern, aber er musste Malfoy recht geben. Abby Morgan musste wirklich aus der Hölle kommen. Als Hermine grade damit fertig war einen Stapel Karteikarten zu sortieren und auf den Tisch legte stieß Abby ,aus versehen' gegen den Stapel, so dass die Karten auf den Boden flatterten. Als Ron auf einer Leiter stand, um ein Buch wieder an seinen richtigen Platz zu stellen, stieß Abby ,aus versehen' die Leiter an. Ron verlor das Gleichgewicht, hielt sich am Regal fest und kippte samt diesem nach hinten über. Zum Glück hatte er sich nicht verletzt. "Ron, geht es dir gut?" fragte Hermine, die vor Schreck ganz bleich geworden war. "Ja alles in Ordnung" bestätigte Ron. "DU" schrie Hermine und zeigte auf Abby. Diese machte eine betroffene Miene, als wollte sie sagen ,ICH?' "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fauchte Hermine. Sie bekam keine Antwort, doch das erwartete sie auch gar nicht. "Du kleines Biest. Ich frage mich, was du vorhast. Sitzt die ganze Zeit da und  
boykottierst unsere Arbeit. Willst du nächste Woche noch mal hier verbringen? Ich jedenfalls nicht..." "Reg dich ab Granger. Du solltest dich genug schämen. Vertrauensschülerin und dann gleich die erste Strafarbeit des Jahres. Ich wette Filsch hat sich gefreut, als er dich Mitten in der Nacht im Schloss hat rumschleichen sehen" sagte Abby kalt. Irgendwie wirkte sie wirklich ein wenig wie Eve. "Woher weißt du von Filsch?" fragte Hermine fahl. "Ist doch egal Hermine, sie will dich doch bloß reizen" versuchte es Ron. "Na schön wenn wir schon mal dabei sind" sagte Draco "Warum seid ihr hier?" "Das werd ich dir wohl erzählen, Malfoy" knurrte Harry. "Na schön Potter. Wenn du Angst hast" schnarrte Draco und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. "Ich habe keine Angst" entgegnete Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls. "Ich auch nicht" sagte Ron und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry fallen. "Also wirklich" meinte Hermine und sah Zoe an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Aber auch die  
beiden Mädchen setzten sich. Die Einzige die noch stand war Abby. Sie stieß hörbar die Luft aus, verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme, um deutlich zu machen, wie desinteressiert sie war. "Also schön Malfoy, du fängst an" knurrte Harry. "Na gut Potter, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Snape hat mich leider im Mädchenschlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen erwischt. Ihr wisst schon Eve und ich." Er setzte ein blasiertes Gesicht auf und lehnte sich zurück. Ron sah geschockt aus und Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Draco" mischte sich Zoe ein. "Ach ja Miss Zoe, dann frag doch deine Schwester. Also raus damit, was hast du angestellt Potter?" Harry dachte darüber nach sich auch eine so gute Geschichte, wie die Malfoys einfallen zu lassen. Doch das würde nichts bringen. Also blieb er bei der Wahrheit. "Uhh, hast dich also dem Unterricht widersetzt Potter, wie überaus kriminell" höhnte Malfoy. "Gut, wen haben wir denn noch. Weasley  
ist leider etwas negativ in Snapes Unterricht aufgefallen, das wissen wir. Pansy hat immer noch blaue Flecke. Und Granger hat anscheinend ne Nachtwanderung gemacht. Blieben noch Abby und Zoe." Draco blickte das Ravenclaw Mädchen arrogant an. Diese lief rot an und senkte ihren Blick. "Na schön, es wundert mich zwar, dass du es noch nicht weißt Malfoy, aber ich habe Goyle vermöbelt..." "WAS?" kam es von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco gleichzeitig. "Wie hast du das angestellt?" fragte Ron. "Ich weiß es klingt lächerlich, aber ich hab ihm einen Linkshaken verpasst, weil er mich eine...eine..." sie hielt inne. "Was denn?" fragte Harry gespannt "...eine dumme Sabberhexe genannt hat" brachte sie ihren Satz zuende. "Mann, das nenn ich starke Frau" sagte Ron und lächelte. Harry hatte es vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen. "Alles Peanuts" mischte sich plötzlich Abby ein. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. "Na schön Abby, dann erzähl uns mal dein Verbrechen" forderte Hermine und  
einstimmiges Nicken der anderen bestätigte sie. "Also meinet Wegen, aber gebt mir nicht die Schuld, wenn ihr es nicht verkraftet." Abby grinste hämisch. "Sagen euch die Worte Mädchenklo und Billywig-Stiche etwas?" fragte sie. Hermine sah total schockiert aus, auch Draco wurde etwas blas. "Hääh?" machte Ron. "Man, was bist du denn für'n Flachhirn?" sagte Abby zu ihm. "Ron Billywig-Stiche führen zu Schwindelgefühlen und Schwebezuständen. Sie gelten sozusagen als Drogen, da man körperliche Schäden, wie chronisches Schweben davontragen kann. Es ist verboten, Billywigs zum Stechen zu reizen" erklärte Hermine. "Besser hätte ich es nicht erklären können, Streberin." Abby ging wieder zu ihrem desinteressierten Blick über. Den Rest des Tage verbrachten sie damit ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wobei Ron, Hermine, Harry und Zoe die meiste Arbeit verrichteten. Am Ende hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft. Abby hatte nicht einen Finger krumm gemacht, doch sie war es, die mit den Karteikarten  
zu Madam Pince ging und sogar ein Lob einheimste. Gegen Abend gab ihnen die Bibliothekarin ihre Zauberstäbe wieder und entließ sie. "Ich hoffe sie haben alle ihre Lektion gelernt" sagte sie zu Hermine, Ron und Harry. "Miss Zoe" rief sie und zog sie zu sich. "Es war richtig, dass sie diesem übergroßen Baby mal gezeigt haben wo es lang geht, aber das nächste mal lassen sie sich nicht erwischen" flüsterte sie, doch Harry verstand es. "Und Miss Morgen, ich hoffe sie haben begriffen, dass permanentes zu spät kommen an dieser Schule nicht geduldet wir. Das selbe gilt auch für Sie Mister Malfoy. Professor McGonagall ist in dieser Beziehung sehr empfindlich."  
  
Lachend verließen die Gryffindors die Bibliothek. 


	8. Lampenfieber

Lampenfieber  
  
Halloween kam immer näher und damit auch der Talentwettbewerb. Überall liefen aufgeregte Erst- und Zweitklässler herum und trällerten vor sich hin. Im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte man sich kaum noch aufhalten, weil aus den Schlafsälen ständig laute Musik drang. Harry, Hermine und Ron versuchten grade ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, als Ginny zu ihnen kam. "Ähm Ron.." Ron stöhnte. "Ich komme ja schon Ginny" sagte er und verschwand mit seiner kleine Schwester. Harry sah Hermine an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment kamen Pavati und Lavender in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch sie hatten ein Lied auf den Lippen, doch es hörte sich besser an, als bei den meisten anderen. Zweistimmig sangen sie:   
  
"Stop right now  
  
Thank you very much  
  
I need somebody with a human touch  
  
Hey you always on the run  
  
Gotta slow it down baby,  
  
Gotta have some fun"  
  
("Stop" by the Spice Girls)  
  
Alle, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren begannen zu klatschen. Pavati und Lavender lächelten verlegen. "Danke" murmelten sie. "Hey, wollt ihr auch bei dem Wettbewerb mitmachen?" fragte Hermine die Zwei. "Nein Hermine, wir wollen gewinnen" antwortete Pavati und verschwand mit Lavender in den Mädchenschlafsaal.   
  
Am Mittwoch hatten sie wieder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Zoe saßen mit ihren Tieren auf einem umgefallen Baumstamm am See und bürsteten ihre Schützlinge. "Sag mal Ron, was will Ginny eigentlich immer von dir?" fragte Harry. "Ach nichts" wich er aus. "Nun sag schon" bettelte Hermine. "Ich darfs nicht verraten" sagte Ron. "Ach komm schon." "Nein!" "Was ist eigentlich mit euch? Macht ihr beim Wettbewerb mit?" fragte Zoe. "Nein, du?" antwortete Harry "Ich würde ja gerne singen, aber ich brauche jemanden, der mich mit der Gitarre begleitet. Früher hat das meine Mutter immer gemacht, aber in Ravenclaw finde ich keinen, der sich traut" sagte Zoe. "Ich spiele Gitarre" meinte Hermine. "Wirklich?" fragten Zoe, Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. "Ja" bestätigte Hermine. "Warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?" fragte Ron. "Weil ihr nicht gefragt habt" antwortete Hermine. "Also, würdest du mich begleiten, Hermine?" Zoe blickte Hermine mit großen Rehaugen an. "Na gut, was  
für ein Lied?" "Das verrat ich dir später" antwortete Zoe geheimnisvoll.  
  
Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis Halloween und Harry saß die meiste Zeit allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine probte mit Zoe. Ron verschwand mit Ginny und auch der Rest der Gryffindors schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich auf den Talentwettbewerb vorzubereiten. Ab und zu gesellte sich Seamus zu ihm, der auch keine Nummer vorbereitete. Dean hingegen übte eine Muggel - Zaubertrickshow.  
  
Endlich war es soweit und die Spannung in der Luft war fast körperlich spürbar. Selbst Harry, der nur Zuschauer seien würde war aufgeregt. Hermine und Zoe hatten total Lampenfieber und von Ron fehlte jede Spur. Am Abend gingen alle hinunter in die Große Halle. Eine Bühne war aufgebaut. Darauf stand in einer Ecke ein Schlagzeug, Gitarren und einige Stühle und Hocker. In der Halle waren die kleinen Tische aufgestellt, die auch schon zum Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren hier standen. Harry suchte sich einen Tisch ziemlich weit vorne, damit er auch gut sehen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Hälfte der Schüler heute auftreten würde, denn schon allein von den Gryffindors fehlten eine ganze Menge. Wo zum Teufel steckte Ron? Die Lehrer nahmen an einem langen Tisch vor der Bühne Platz, sie waren anscheinend die Jury. Als alle Schüler einen Platz gefunden hatten erhob sich Dumbledore. "Meine Lieben Schüler, ich weiß dass ihr sehr gespannt seid und ich möchte auch nicht viel sagen.  
Ein Ereignis dieser Art findet hier in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal statt. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß und belohnt die Mutigen von euch, die sich auf die Bühne trauen auch mit kräftigem Applaus. Doch nun genug geredet. Last die Show beginnen." Alle jubelten und nun wurde das Licht in der Großen Halle gedämpft. Den Anfang machten ein paar Erstklässler, die zu einem Lied der Schwestern des Schicksals tanzten. Sie waren gar nicht so übel. Dann kam eine Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, die ein Lied aus einem Musical der Muggel sang. Sie hatte eine schöne Stimme und bekam viel Applaus. Dann blieb Harry fast das Herz stehen. Ron und Ginny betraten die Bühne. Ron trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd und sehr merkwürdige Schuhe. Ginny hatte ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid an und trug ebenfalls so merkwürdige Schuhe. Ihre flammendroten Haare fielen ihr locker über die Schultern. Irische Musik setzte ein und nun wusste Harry auch was sie vorhatten. Sie steppten. Und zwar ziemlich gut. In  
perfekter Harmonie tanzen sie auf der Bühne. Ginny stützte ihr Hände in die Hüfte und steppte ein Solo. Sie war wirklich toll. Als sie endeten brach in der Großen Halle ein Applausfeuerwerk aus. Die Weasleys liefen rot an, dann gingen sie von der Bühne. Ron kam zu Harry. "Mensch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du steppen kannst" sagte Harry und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. "Liegt bei uns in der Familie" strahlte Ron. Dean trat nun auf die Bühne. Er war wie ein typischer Muggle-Zauberer gekleidet. Er führte ein paar Zaubertricks vor. Unter anderem zersägte er eine Drittklässlerin, die auch noch aus Leibeskräften schrie. Es war wirklich witzig. Danach war eine Fünftklässlerin aus Slytherin an der Reihe. Sie war angezogen, wie eine Balletttänzerin und sah wirklich reizend aus. Sie tanzte den Tanz der Zuckerfee aus der Nussknackersuite. Wie gebannt schaute ihr ganz Hogwart zu. Nicht ein Flüstern war zu hören. Dann war eine kleine Pause. Plötzlich leuchteten überall bunte Lichter  
auf. Leises Getrommel war zu hören und im nächsten Moment stürmten, Lavender Brown und Padma und Pavati Patill auf die Bühne.  
  
"La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la"  
  
"When you're feeling,  
Sad and low,  
We will take you  
Where you gotta go  
Smiling, dancing,  
Everything is free,  
All you need is positivity"  
  
Colours of the world,  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl,  
Spice up your life  
People of the world,  
Spice up your life  
Aahh   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Hi, Si, ya,  
Hold tight!   
  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la   
  
Yellow man in Timbucktu,  
Colour for both me and you  
Kung Fu fighting, Dancing queen,  
Tribal spaceman  
And all this inbetween   
  
Colours of the world,  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl,  
Spice up your life  
People of the world,  
Spice up your life  
Aahh  
  
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Hi, Si, ya,  
Hold tight!   
  
Flamenco,  
Lambada,  
But Hip Hop is harder  
We moonwalk the foxtrot,  
Then polka the salsa   
  
Shake shake shake haka  
  
Shake shake shake haka  
  
Colours of the world,  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and every girl,  
Spice up your life  
People of the world,  
Spice up your life  
Aahh   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front,   
  
Hi, Si, ya,  
Hold tight!   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Slam it to the left,  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right,  
Let me know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front   
  
Hi, Si, ya,  
Hold tight!"  
("Spice up your life" by the Spice Girls)  
  
Sie wirbelten über die Bühne und rissen alle mit. Es gab keinen der nicht mitsang oder sogar tanzte. Ihre Stimmen waren zwar nicht unbedingt weltbewegend, doch die Drei verstanden es ihr Publikum mitzureisen. Die Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff, die eine Jazzdancenummer brachten hatten es echt schwer. Danach wurden zwei Hocker auf die Bühne gestellt. Zoe und Hermine sollten sie besetzten. Hermine hatte eine Gitarre in der Hand und als Zoe ihr ein Zeichen gab begann sie zu spielen. Ein paar Takte später setzte Zoe ein und verzauberte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ihre Zuhörer.   
  
"My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
  
It reminds me that's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
  
And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just do be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
Push the door I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and trough  
  
And then you handled me a towel an all I see is you  
  
And even if my house falls down now I wouldn't have a clue  
  
Because you're near me  
  
And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just do be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Oh just do be with you is having the best day of my life"  
  
("Thank you" by Dido)  
  
Als Zoes Stimme verklungen war, schien es, als würden alle aus einem Traum erwachen. Professor Flitwick lief ganz aufgeregt zu Zoe und beredete etwas mit ihr. Dann kamen Zoe und Hermine von der Bühne und setzten sich zu Ron und Harry. "Toll" war Rons einziger Kommentar. Harry nickte nur. Sie schauten wieder auf die Bühne. Von irgendwo her strömte Nebel darauf. So das man niemanden mehr auf der Bühne erkennen konnte. Nur mehrer Schatten kamen zum Vorschein. Musik setzte ein und eine leises Säuseln war zu hören.  
  
"Come on, you say you love me  
  
I make you believe that it's love  
  
You receive  
  
Like a thief  
  
I just take what I need  
  
And when we're going tonight..."  
  
Der Nebel legte sich und nun erkannte Harry die Schatten. Es war Eve. Sie war in ein knappes Korsett gekleidet und trug hohe Stiefel. Um die Schultern hatte sie einen Pelz gelegt. Ihre Haare fielen ihr glatt bis zu den Schultern und ihr Make-up war mehr als auffällig. Um sie herum standen vier, maskierte Tänzer, die Harry nicht erkannte. Jetzt begann Eve mit tiefer, souliger Stimme zu singen.  
  
"Just an ordinary evening   
  
I heard voices from the ceiling  
  
And I really was believing  
  
It was my mind playing tricks on me  
  
Went upstairs just for receiving  
  
Something told me you were leaving  
  
So I looked out of my window  
  
Just to see you coming straight  
  
Back to me  
  
Do it, baby, do it  
  
On the beach  
  
Do it, baby, do it  
  
Down on the street  
  
Do it, baby, do  
  
You and me  
  
We're gonna do what they call  
  
the French kissing  
  
Give it, baby give it  
  
In the car  
  
Take it, baby, take it  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Give it, baby, give it  
  
Go too far  
  
We're gonna do what they call  
  
The French kissing  
  
All the people try to reach us  
  
All the preaches try to teach us  
  
They will never find the features  
  
That make our love live eternally  
  
You and me we live forever  
  
Breakin' rules but stay together  
  
So I miss your kiss and tell you this  
  
Do it, baby, do it  
  
On the beach  
  
Do it, baby, do it  
  
Down on the street  
  
Do it, baby, do  
  
You and me  
  
We're gonna do what they call  
  
the French kissing  
  
Give it, baby give it  
  
In the car  
  
Take it, baby, take it  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Give it, baby, give it  
  
Go too far  
  
We're gonna do what they call  
  
The French kissing  
  
Sie begann zu rappen und schlich lasziv um ihre Tänzer. Dann wiederholte sie den Refrain und tanzte sexy, wie zuvor. Plötzlich setzte das Schlagzeug aus. Und Eve fing wieder leise zu wispern an.  
  
"You just wanna feel"  
  
Dabei entledigte sie sich des Pelzes. Ein letztes mal ließ sie ihre Stimme hören.  
  
Do it, baby, do it   
  
On the beach  
  
Do it, baby, do it  
  
Down on the street  
  
Do it, baby, do  
  
You and me  
  
We're gonna do what they call  
  
the French kissing  
  
Give it, baby give it  
  
In the car  
  
Take it, baby, take it  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Give it, baby, give it  
  
Go too far  
  
We're gonna do what they call  
  
The French kissing"  
  
("French kissing" by Sarah Conner)  
  
Laute Beifallsstürme brachen los und vor allem die Slytherins waren kaum noch zu halten. Dumbledore verkündete, dass Eve die Letzte gewesen sei und dass sich die Jury nun zurückziehen würde, um über die Gewinner zu beraten. "Also, ich muss ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Es ist furchtbar heiß und stickig hier drinnen" sagte Zoe und stand auf. "Kommst du mit, Harry?" fragte sie und Harry stimmte zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus in die Eingangshalle und durch das Eichenportal nach draußen. "Das war wirklich ein schönes Lied" sagte Harry etwas verlegen. "Ja nicht wahr? Und Hermine hat mich wirklich gut begleitet." Harry senkte den Blick. "Wie waren denn Pavati und die anderen. Ich hab sie leider nicht sehen können, aber sie waren sehr nervös hinter der Bühne." "Oh, sie waren gut" antwortete Harry. Er war nervös. "Zoe, ich muss dir was sagen." Harry blieb stehen und blickte Zoe an. "Ja?" "Ich ähm, ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern und ähm..." Weiter kam er nicht. Zoe hatte ihm  
einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt. Sie sah ihn an. Wie hübsch sie war. Sie lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann tat sie etwas, dass Harry vor Freude fast schweben ließ. Sie küsste ihn sanft und Harry küsste sie wieder. Sie löste sich von ihm und schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln und einen strahlenden Blick. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Hermine und Ron warteten schon auf sie. Hermine sah sie wissend an. "Ich frage erst gar nicht, warum ihr solange gebraucht habt" sagte sie. Dumbledore trat nun auf die Bühne. "Oh Mann, bin ich nervös" sagte Ron. "Meine Lieben, ich habe die Große Ehre ihnen nun die Gewinner bekannt zu geben. Zunächst möchte ich aber allen Künstlern danken, die uns den Abend, durch ihre abwechslungsreichen Darbietungen verschönert haben. Alle von euch waren sehr gut, aber leider haben wir nur drei Pokale und darum möchte ich sie nun nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Der dritte Preis geht an Miss Zoe Malus und  
Miss Hermine Granger mit ihrem Lied ,Thank you'." Hermine und Zoe sprangen auf und kreischten. Sie liefen auf die Bühne und bekamen beide von Dumbledore einen Pokal überreicht. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beiden" sagte er. "So nun zum zweiten Platz. Dieser geht an Miss Lara Tompsen." Harry erkannte die Fünftklässlerin aus Slytherin. Die Ballettsachen hatte sie ausgezogen und trat nun in einem schlichten schwarzen Kleid auf die Bühne. Sie strahlte und konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen. Sie nahm den Pokal entgegen und riss ihn in die Höhe. Die Slytherins klatschten und pfiffen. Auch Harry applaudierte. Sie war wirklich gut gewesen. Er sah zu Ron hinüber. "Hey, was ist mit dir?" fragte er, als es den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht sah. "Tja, ich hatte gehofft, wir würden wenigstens Dritter werden. Na ja, zumindest hatte Hermine Glück." In diesem Moment erhob Dumbledore wieder die Stimme. "Und nun zu unserem ersten Platz. Ich darf ganz herzlich Ron und Ginny Weasley  
beglückwünschen." Harry blickte zu Ron. Vollkommen geschockt und nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen saß Ron auf seinem Stuhl. Ginny kam zu ihnen gelaufen. Erst jetzt schien Ron zu erwachen und ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Gemeinsam mit Ginny stieg er auf die Bühne und nahm den Pokal entgegen. "So und nun habe ich hier noch ein paar Medaillen zu vergeben" sagte Dumbledore und alle seine Schüler blickten ihn gespannt an. "Aber, wir haben noch keine Gewinner festgesetzt. Denn diese Medaillen werde von euch vergeben. Wer sie eurer Meinung nach am meisten verdient hat, der wird sie bekommen" erklärte Dumbledore und auf den Tischen erschienen Pergamente, auf denen die Schüler ihren Liebling ankreuzen konnten. Als Harry sein Kreuz gemacht hatte verschwand das Pergament sofort. "Hat nun jeder von euch seine Stimme abgegeben?" Alle nickten. "Nun dann bin ich ja mal gespannt." Aus dem nichts flatterte Dubledore ein Briefumschlag in die Hände. Er öffnete ihn und las  
den Inhalt des Briefes. "Nun die Zuschauermedaillen gehen an: Miss Lavender Brown und Miss Padma und Pavati Patil." Die drei Mädchen liefen kreischend auf die Bühne und nahmen ihre Medaillen entgegen. Dann rief Dumbledore noch einmal alle auf die Bühne und mit einer kleinen Party ließen sie den Abend ausklingen.   
  
Als Harry endlich in seinem Bett lag, hatte er einfach nur ein gutes Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war als würden Weihnachten, Ostern und sein Geburtstag auf einen Tag fallen. Glücklicher als je zuvor schlief er ein. 


	9. "Kiss Me"

"Kiss me"  
  
"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, si, do" Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten trällerte Zoe nun schon die Tonleiter und jedes Mal bekam sie ein: "Bravo, wie wunderbar!" von Professor Flitwick. Harry wartete vor der Tür eines Klassenzimmers. Er war mit Zoe verabredet. Sie wollten ihre allabendlich Runde mit dem Crup, den sie auf ,Merlin' getauft hatten, drehen. Harry sollte Zoe hier abholen, doch sie war mittlerweile schon eine Viertelstunde überfällig. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. "Auf Wiedersehen, Professor, bis nächste Woche." "Auf Wiedersehen Zoe und such dir ein Lied aus!" "Mach ich Professor, tschüß." Zoe machte die Tür hinter sich zu und trat zu Harry auf den Gang. Sie stieß hörbar die Luft aus und rollte mit den Augen. "Tut, mir leid Harry, Professor Flitwick hat mich einfach nicht gehen lassen." Bevor Harry auch nur irgendwas sagen konnte hatte sie ihm schon eine Kuss aufgedrückt. "Schon vergessen" meinte Harry schließlich. "Was habt ihr da drin überhaupt veranstaltet?" fragte  
er. "Professor Flitwick gibt mir Gesangsunterricht. Er meint ich hätte Talent und das ich mit ein wenig Übung bald Zaubergesänge beherrsche." "Wow" staunte Harry. "Glaub mir, so toll ist es nicht. Aber wenigstens hab ich ne Freizeitbeschäftigung." Sie gingen hinunter auf die Länderein und redeten über dies und das, während sie mit Merlin um den See liefen.   
  
Am nächsten Tag saß Harry ziemlich gelangweilt in Eves Unterricht. Sie war zickig und gereizt. Anscheinend, weil sie beim Wettbewerb nicht gewonnen hatte. Sie hatte es sich seit Halloween abgewöhnt in aufreizender Kleidung durchs Schloss zu laufen, was sie irgendwie langsam uninteressant machte. Harry hatte gesehen, wie Professor McGonagall mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich konnte man nicht von einem Gespräch reden. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig angekeift, bis Professor McGonagall laut schrie, dass sie Slytherin 20 Punkte abziehen würde. Weswegen hatte sie nicht geschrieen. Seit dem schien Eve beleidigt und ratterte einfach nur ihren Unterricht runter. Heute schien es Harry nicht anders, doch plötzlich überkam ihn ein komisches Gefühl. Die Kette mit dem Stein daran, die er unter seiner Robe trug wurde irgendwie immer schwerer und bedrückender. "Heute will ich euch ein wenig vom Buch von Avalon erzählen" verkündete Eve. "Nun, dieses Buch soll einst von Merlin selbst  
geschaffen worden sein. Er schrieb seine mächtigsten Zaubersprüche hinein und Rezepte für Zaubertränke. In jeder Generation vervollständigten Hexen und Zauberer es. Das Buch wurde zu einer gefährlichen Waffe, zusammen mit einigen anderen Dingen, dessen Ursprung auf Avalon liegt. Zur ersten Jahrtausendwende beschloss man es zu entkräften. Man versiegelte es mit einem besonderen Schloss. Die Schlüssel dazu sind vier Edelsteine, die über ganz Europa verstreut wurden. Jeder von ihnen steht für ein Element, so wie jedes Haus von Hogwarts für ein Element steht. Bis jetzt wurden zwei von ihnen gefunden." Eve holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervor. "Dumbledore hat sie mir gegeben, um sie euch zu zeigen. Eve hielt eine Schatulle in der Hand. Darin lagen auf rotem Samt zwei Edelsteine. Ein strahlend blauer Saphir und ein leuchtend grüner Smaragd. Beide gleich und genauso geschliffen, wie Harrys Stein unter der Robe. "Der blaue Saphir symbolisiert das Wasser und der Smaragd die Erde"  
erklärte Eve und zeigte jedem die zwei Steine. Als sie bei Harry angekommen war, spürte dieser, wie sein Stein wärmer wurde. Auch die anderen beiden in der Schatulle begannen zu glühen. "Merkwürdig, das haben sie noch nie gemacht. Nun ich schätze, es ist einfach zu viel Magie in dieser Schule." Eve ließ die Schatulle zuschnappen und ging wieder nach vorne zum Lehrerpult. Sofort fühlte sich Harry erleichtert. Was hatte es mit diesen Steinen auf sich? Es war wohl mal wieder Zeit mit Clair zu reden.  
  
Spät in der Nacht, als Harry sicher sein konnte, holten Harry den Stein hervor. Er glühte leicht. "Bring mich zu Clair" murmelte Harry und wieder verschwand er aus dem Schlafsaal und war plötzlich auf Avalon. Er wartete. Fünf Minuten später erschien Clair. "Was gibt's Harry?" fragte sie. Harry holten den Stein hervor. "Was genau ist dieser Stein?" fragte er. "Mhm, wenn du mich fragst, ein Rubin. Wieso, gefällt er dir nicht mehr?" "Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist heute etwas merkwürdige passiert..." Und Harry begann zu erzählen. "Davon hab ich ja noch nie gehört" sagte Clair, als Harry geendet hatte. "Es ist gut möglich, das er einer der Vier ist, Harry. Ich habe ihn allerdings hier auf Avalon gefunden. Zusammen mit diesem hier." Clair holte eine Kette hervor. An ihr war ein Diamant befestigt, der genauso geschliffen war, wie Harrys und wie die Steine, die Eve ihnen gezeigt hatte. "Das gibt's doch nicht" brachte Harry heraus. "Anscheinend schon" antwortete Clair. Die beiden  
Steine leuchteten und Harry spürte wieder, wie sein Stein warm wurde. "Also gut Harry, im Moment können wir nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, wenn dieses Buch wirklich so mächtig ist, dann müssen wir aufpassen, das es nicht in die falschen Hände gerät. Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach ihm machen, ich habe hier auf Avalon zu allem Zutritt" sagte Clair. Harry nickte. Dann verschwanden beide, wie aufs Stichwort.  
  
"Wach auf Harry, du kommst noch zu spät" Von Ron geweckt zu werden bedeutete nichts Gutes. Harry drehte sich um und sah auf die Uhr. "WAS?" Sofort sprang er auf, zog sich an und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort herrschte eine unruhige Stimmung. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Irgendetwas hatte sie anscheinend vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Sie kam auf Ron und Harry zu. "Könnt ihr euch noch an Abby Morgan erinnern?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Was für eine Frage. "Natürlich" antworteten sie. "Nun, sie wurde letzte Nacht anscheinend von einem Vampir angegriffen." "Von einem Vampir? Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geht es ihr gut?" wollte Harry wissen. "Sie liegt in der Krankenstation. Zum Glück ist sie bei Bewusstsein. Dumbledore hat sie schreien hören. Sein Auftauchen hat den Vampir wahrscheinlich verjagt. "Meinst du sie wird..." "Nein, sie wird  
sich nicht in einen Vampir verwandeln" schnitt Hermine Harry das Wort ab. "Dazu hatte der Vampir zu wenig Zeit." Den Rest des Tages sprach ganz Hogwarts über nichts anderes. Die Erstklässler sahen am verstörtesten aus. Aber auch Zoe schien sehr durcheinander, wie Harry bemerkte. Am ungewöhnlichsten verhielt sich allerdings Eve. Mal sah man sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen durch die Gänge laufen und mal mit einem Ausdruck von Nachdenklichkeit und Ernst, so als würde sie einen inneren Kampf durchmachen.  
  
Am Nachmittag, als Harry und die anderen gerade über ihren Hausaufgaben brüteten, klopfte es am Fenster. Harry hob den Kopf. "Hedwig". Sofort öffnete er das Fenster und lies seine Eule hinein. Ein Brief war an ihr Bein gebunden. "Von Shy" verkündete Harry. "Nun lies schon vor" befahlen Ron und Hermine. Harry nickte und begann zu lesen:  
  
"Lieber Harry,  
  
ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Was machen Ron und Hermine? Sirius und ich freuen uns schon sehr dich bald wiederzusehen. Wir haben ein paar Überraschungen für dich. Doch du wirst dich noch bis Weihnachten gedulden müssen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du dir ein paar Freunde zu einer Silvesterparty einladen. Sirius will ein paar neue Feuerwerkskörper ausprobieren.  
  
Bis bald und schreib zurück  
  
Shy & Sirius"  
  
"Möchte wissen, was das für Überraschungen sind" sagte Ron. Hermine grinste. "Was ist?" fragte Ron. "Also wenn du da nicht von selbst drauf kommst Ron, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." "Ach komm schon." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Harry lächelt in sich hinein. Es machte wirklich Spaß den beiden zuzusehen. Er wusste zwar auch nichts mit Shys Andeutungen anzufangen, doch zerbrach er sich nicht so sehr den Kopf darüber, wie Ron. Nach dem Abendessen war er mit Zoe verabredet. Merlin war wirklich ein sehr anspruchsvolles Tier. Harry erzählte Zoe von dem Brief. Auch sie lächelte, genau wie Hermine. "Also wirklich, habt ihr Frauen eine Geheimsprache, oder warum scheint ihr euch blind zu verstehen?" fragte Harry mit gespielter Fassungslosigkeit. "Ach, das würdest du eh nicht verstehen" grinste Zoe und gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss. "Ach Harry, ich brauche deine Hilfe" sagte sie plötzlich. "Wieso?" fragte Harry. Sie setzten sich auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm am See. "Ich sollte  
mir ein Lied aussuchen mit einer bestimmten Botschaft, damit Professor Flitwick sieht, wie gut ich bin." "Und was hab ich damit zu tun?" "Du bist meine Testperson!" Zoe holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie flüsterte irgendetwas und der Zauberstab verwandelte sich in eine Gitarre. "Ich dachte du kannst keine Gitarre spielen?" staunte Harry. "Kann ich auch nicht. Das ist eine Zaubergitarre. Die spielt von allein." Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Zoe nahm die Gitarre in die Hand und tat so als würde sie Spielen. Tatsächlich gab die Gitarre Töne von sich. Nach kurzer Zeit begann Zoe zu singen.  
  
"Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me"  
  
("Kiss me" by Six pence non the richer)  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Zoe Harry an. "Und?" fragte sie. Harry war wie verzaubert. Was sollte er noch groß sagen? Er tat einfach dass, wozu ihn Zoe in ihrem Lied aufgefordert hatte und anscheinend war das genau die Antwort, die Zoe haben wollte. 


	10. Doppelt gemoppelt

Doppelt gemoppelt   
  
Die Sache mit dem Vampir versetzte alle in Angst und schrecken. Sogar den Slytherins schien die Sache nicht ganz geheuer zu sein. Hermine hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun die Erstklässler zu beruhigen. "Ich frage mich, wie ein Vampir unbemerkt ins Schloss kommt. So was fällt doch auf" sagte Ron an einem Freitagabend. Hermine hatte sich völlig kaputt in einen Sessel fallen lassen. "Ron wenn ich für jedes mal dass ich diesen Satz heute gehört habe einen Sickel bekommen hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt Millionärin" sagte Hermine genervt. "Ist ja schon gut."   
  
Harry konnte in dieser Nacht nicht einschlafen. Es musste schon sehr spät sein und er war auch müde, aber er schlief einfach nicht ein. Er holte die Kette hervor und betrachtete den Stein. Es war hypnotisierend fand Harry. Auf einmal begann der Stein zu leuchten und im nächsten Moment war Harry auf Avalon. "Hey" brachte er grade noch heraus, da wurde er auch schon am Arm gepackt. Es war Clair. "Harry endlich bist du da. Ich muss dir was zeigen." Sie zerrte Harry hinter sich her. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry verdutzt. "Jemand war auf der Insel, jemand fremdes" keuchte Clair, immer noch rennend. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. "Moment mal, dass geht doch auch anders." Sie zwinkerte und im nächsten Moment fanden sich die beidem im inneren des Schlosses von Avalon wieder. "Ich nehme an, das war eine deiner Fähigkeiten?!" sagte Harry verdutzt. Clair nickte. "Beängstigend" sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. Clair achtete nicht darauf. "Also, ich war grade auf der Suche nach diesem  
Buch und schaute mich hier im Schloss um, als ich Schritte hörte. Ich dachte erst du wärst es. Ich folgte den Schritten. Sie führten mich in einen dunklen Teil des Schlosses, den ich noch nicht gut kenne. Plötzlich war es still. Ich bog um die Ecke und sah eine vermummte Gestalt vor einer Tür stehen. Als sie mich bemerkte verschwand sie sofort." Das alles erzählte Clair Harry, während sie ihn durch die Gänge des Schlosses jagte. Sie blieb stehen und deutete auf eine große Tür. "Das war genau hier." Harry betrachtete die Tür. Über dem Türbogen war eine Inschrift.  
  
Trägst du Liebe in dir so rein, dann öffne die Tür und tritt ein.  
  
Der Schatz soll deiner sein!Doch ist dein Herz voll Hass und Gier, dann bleib fern von hier.  
  
Denn nur der Tod gebührt Dir!  
  
Harry sah Clair entgeistert an. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was dieser Schatz sein soll. Fest steht, dass ich nicht hinein komme" sagte sie schließlich. Die Tür hatte weder ein Schloss noch eine Klinke. Clair drückte dagegen, doch nichts passierte. "Nicht mal meine Fähigkeiten helfen hier. Siehst du." Sie versuchte die Tür mit Telekinese zu öffnen, was ihr jämmerlich misslang. Harry berührte die Tür. Sie bewegte sich etwas. Erschrocken zog Harry seine Hand zurück. Clair sah ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. "Probier es noch mal" flüsterte sie. Harry berührte die Tür erneut. Wieder bewegte sie sich, doch sie ging nicht auf. "Tut mir leid" sagte Harry. "Das brauch dir nicht leid tun" entgegnete Clair.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry erst spät auf. Ron hatte ihn schlafen lassen, weil es Samstag war. Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade stand heute auf dem Programm. So machten sich die Freunde am Nachmittag auf den Weg. Es waren nur noch ein paar Woche, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und sie wollten Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. "Es ist total komisch mal nicht in Hogwarts zu bleiben" sagte Harry, der zum ersten Mal, seid er in Hogwarts war die Weihnachtsferien nicht hier verbrachte. "Wir sehen uns doch Silvester" sagte Ron, grinsend. Sie gingen an einem neuen Schmuckgeschäft vorbei, das erst vor einem Monat in Hogsmead eröffnet hatte. Hermine blieb am Schaufenster stehen. "Was ist denn Hermine?" fragte Ron. "Ach schon gut. Die Ohrringe haben mir nur so gut gefallen." Sie deutete auf ein paar goldene Ohrstecker, in Form von Rosenblüten. "Hey Hermine, hast du ne Ahnung was ich Zoe schenken könnte?" fiel Harry plötzlich ein. "Wie wär's mit diesem Armreif?" fragte Hermine und deutete auf  
einen breiten goldenen Armreif, der mit Schmucksteine besetzt war. "Nein, der passt nicht zu ihr" entgegnete Harry. "Also schön, ich mache einen Vorschlag. Ihr sucht ein Geschenk für Zoe und ich erledige meine Einkäufe" sagte Ron etwas frustriert. "O.K." kam es von Harry und Hermine. Sie sahen Ron nicht einmal an. "Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt" sagte Ron etwas beleidigt und ging davon. "Also, was hältst du von der Kette da?" fragte Hermine und deutete auf eine feingliedrige goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Stern als Anhänger. "JA" rief Harry. Er kaufte die Kette und machte sich mit Hermine auf den Weg um Ron zu suchen. Allerdings fanden sie ihn nicht gleich. So besorgten sie noch Geschenke für ihn. Von Harry sollte er ein neues Buch von den Chudley Cannons bekommen und Hermine schenkte ihm ein neues Kartenspiel. Als sie sich auf den Weg zu Zonkos machten, wo sie Ron vermuteten kam ihnen Eve entgegen. Sie sah sehr elegant aus. Sie trug ein schwarzes Etuikleid und darüber einen  
langen schwarzen Blazer. Ihr Haar war zu einem festen Knoten gebunden und natürlich durfte auch ihre Sonnenbrille nicht fehlen. Um ihren Hals schimmerte eine Brilliantencollier. An einer langen schwarzen Leine führte sie einen großen, schwarzen Hund. Harry hielt ihn für einen Dobermann. Das Halsband des Hundes war mit Diamanten besetzt, die den Namen ,Princes' bildeten. Als sie Harry erblickte kam sie direkt auf ihn zu, nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und sah ihn eiskalt an. Der Hund knurrte und zeigte seine Zähne. "Du kannst deiner kleinen Freundin sagen, dass es in jeder Generation zwei Avalonhexen oder -zauber gibt" sagte Eve, setzte ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf und ging, wie ein Model auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen an ihm und Hermine vorbei. Diese standen nur wie angewurzelt da. Hermine hatte überhaupt nichts begriffen und Harry stand einfach nur unter Schock. Eve musste wissen, dass Clair eine Hexe Avalons war und wahrscheinlich kannte sie auch die zweite. Nein, wahrscheinlich  
war sie...  
  
Harry stürmte in den Schlafsaal und holte seine Kette unter dem Umhang hervor. "Bring mich zu Clair" sagte er hastig. Der Stein fing an zu glühen und im nächsten Moment war Harry an einem weißen Sandstrand. Clair trudelte nur wenige Augenblicke später auf Avalon ein. "Was ist los, was ist passiert?" fragte sie ganz verwirrt. "Eve, sie weiß es. Sie weiß, was du bist" plapperte Harry einfach drauf los. "Moment mal. Noch mal von Vorne" antwortete Clair. Harry erzählte ihr, was Eve zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Und ich glaube sie ist auch eine Hexe Avalons." Clair sah völlig geschockt aus. "Dann war sie es, die ich gesehen habe" sagte sie schließlich. Harry nickte. "Ich glaube, wir haben ein echtes Problem."  
  
Hermine und Ron, die Harry schon überall gesucht hatten, waren völlig aus dem Häuschen, als er plötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte. Er erzählte ihnen alles, was er herausgefunden hatte. Alles über die Steine und das er höchst wahrscheinlich selbst einen besaß. Alles über Clair und Eve und über die geheimnisvolle Tür. Er ließ keine Einzelheit aus und wiederholte sogar die Inschrift über dem Torbogen. Hermine grübelte und Ron schien vollkommen sprachlos. "Natürlich" sagte Hermine plötzlich. "Häh?" kam es von Ron. "Jeder, der wirklich liebt, kann den Raum betreten. Weil ihm kein Schatz so wichtig sein wird, wie der Mensch den er liebt. Doch wer aus Gier handelt, der wird beim Versuch an den Schatz zu kommen sterben." "Du bist wirklich ein Genie, Hermine. Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen" lobte Ron. Hermine grinste. "Danke!"  
  
Dieses mal begleitete Harry Zoe zum Gesangsunterricht. Doch Professor Flitwick ließ ihn nicht hinein. "So leid es mir tut, Mister Potter, aber sie stören nur Zoes Konzentration." Zoe gab ihm zum Trost noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann mit Flitwick im Klassenzimmer. Harry beschloss zu warten. Wieder musste Zoe die Tonleiter trällern. Danach sang sie ein paar einfache Lieder. Als sie damit fertig war, hörte Harry Professor Flitwick sagen, dass sie ein neues Lied einstudieren wollten. Wenige Sekunden später hörte Harry ihn Klavier spielen. Zoe begann zu singen und Harry lauschte gespannt ihrer bezaubernden Stimme.  
  
"Und wieder bin ich ganz allein ein Botengang mit Höllenqualen.  
  
Ich will kein Geld von euch mein Herr das ist mit Geld nicht zu bezahlen.  
  
Die Nacht ist schon so nah fast könnt ich glauben er wär da.  
  
Ich ziehe oft allein umher, wenn alle andren Menschen schlafen.  
  
Wie oft hab ich von ihm geträumt und dass wir uns im Dunklen trafen.  
  
Der Mond am Himmelszelt führt mich in meine eigne Welt.  
  
Nur für mich, im Stillen ist er bei mir.  
  
Ganz allein durchwachen wir die Nächte.  
  
Dann spür ich sein ferner Arm berührt mich  
  
Und wenn ich mich verlauf schieß ich die Augen und er führt mich.  
  
Regen fällt, die Straße fließt wie Silber.  
  
Nebel steigt, im Fluss verwehn die Lichter.  
  
Dunkle Bäume, die Zweige schwer von Sternen  
  
Und alles was ich seh sind unsre ewigen Gesichter.  
  
Doch ich weiß er kann ja nie geschehn,  
  
denn ich red nur mit mir selbst und nicht mit ihm.  
  
Ja, ich weiß er hat mich übersehn.  
  
Ganz egal, ich muss zu ihm stehn.  
  
Ich lieb ihn,  
  
doch geht die Nacht vorüber ist er fort.  
  
Der dunkle Fluss wird trüber.  
  
Er fehlt mir, die Welt verliert die Farben.  
  
Die Bäume kahl, die Menschen fahl, die Straßen voller Narren.  
  
Ich lieb ihn,  
  
doch täglich muss ich sehen,  
  
wie er lebt, als hätt's mich nie gegeben.  
  
Sein Leben wird ohne mich vergehen.  
  
Die Welt ist voller Seeligkeit und ich darf nicht hinein.  
  
Ich lieb ihn.  
  
Ich lieb ihn.  
  
Ich lieb ihn,  
  
doch nur für mich allein."  
  
("Nur für mich" aus dem Musical "Les Miserables") 


	11. Quidditsch oder was?

Quidditsch oder was?  
  
Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er vor gut einer Woche zum neuen Quidditschkapitän der Gryffindors gewählt worden war. Zunächst hatten Ron, Katie und er neue Mannschaftsmitglieder ausgewählt. Eine der neuen Jägerinnen war Katies kleine Schwester Kelly, die zweifellos genau so gut war, wie ihre große Schwester. Eine Zweite auszuwählen erwies sich jedoch als Schwieriger. In letzter Minute wurde Ginny von Ron überredet. Sie war wirklich gut, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie sechs große Brüder hatte, mit denen sie immer Quidditsch spielen musste. Die Auswahl der Treiber war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für Seamus Finnigan und Martin Sedler, einem stämmigen Drittklässler. Martin war wirklich eine Überraschung. Am Boden wirkte er plump und unsportlich, doch wenn er erst mal auf dem Besen saß war er nicht mehr zu halten. Er schlug die Klatscher mit solch einer Kraft, dass die gegnerische Mannschaft  
garantiert keine Chance haben würde. Jetzt hieß es trainieren, trainieren und nochmals trainieren. Das erste Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden. Das Wetter war mies, was das Training erschwerte, doch Harry scheuchte seine Mannschaft jeden Tag aufs Feld. "Wenn du jetzt noch anfängst uns Spielzüge auf Tafeln zu erklären taufe ich dich um, auf Wood" sagte Katie im Spaß nach einem besonders harten Training. Harry hatte kaum noch Zeit für Zoe, die ihm zwar ab und zu einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf, allerdings nicht wirklich böse war. Malfoy war ebenfalls Mannschaftskapitän geworden und soweit Harry wusste hatte er Eve in die Mannschaft geholt. Doch darüber würde er sich erst nach den Weihnachtsferien Gedanken machen. Und auf dieses freute sich Harry schon riesig. Er würde Weihnachten mit Sirius und Shy verbringen und über Sylvester hatte er Hermine, Ron, Zoe, Clair und die Zwillinge eingeladen, die unbedingt kommen wollten, als sie von Ron erfahren  
hatten, das Harry eine Party veranstaltet.   
  
Wie aufgescheuchte Hühner liefen die Gryffindors nun aufs Spielfeld. Harry war nervös. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen. Er sah zu den Tribünen und entdeckte Hermine, die Harry aufmunternd zuwinkte. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt saß Zoe, die mit ein paar anderen Ravenclaws ein Banner hochhielt. Harry konnte sogar in der Menge von Slytherins zwei blonde Gestalten ausmachen, denen das ganze Gekreische und Geklatsche anscheinend auf die Nerven ging. Eve und Draco saßen auf der obersten Tribüne und beobachteten das Geschehen wie aus einer Ehreloge. "Also schön, lasst uns anfangen" tönte plötzlich Madam Hoochs Stimme und Harry wandte sich seiner Aufgabe als Kapitän zu. Er reichte dem Kapitän der Ravenclaws die Hand und stieg dann wie der Rest seiner Mannschaft in die Höhe. Sofort war das Spiel im Gange. Ginny flog an der Spitze der drei Jägerinnen und Katie und Kelly spielten sich den Quaffel perfekt zu. Martin schleuderte die Klatscher mit solcher Kraft in die Reihen der  
Ravenclaws, dass die ersten Punkte für Gryffindor nicht lange auf sich warten ließen. Doch die Ravnclaws gaben sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Sie wichen Martins Klatschern aus und schafften es sogar einen Ausgleich zu erzielen. Langsam verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Bald würde es anfangen zu regnen. Harry hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Er hatte keine Lust nass zu werden. Er sah Cho, die ein paar Meter unter ihm flog und genauso angestrengt nach dem Schnatz suchte, wie er. Plötzlich sah Harry etwas hinter ihr aufblitzen. Sofort ging er in einen Sturzflug. Cho bemerkte es und sah sich hektisch um. Bevor sie den Shnatz entdeckt hatte, war Harry schon auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr. Die anderen Spieler bekamen es mit und beobachteten den Zweikampf mit genauso viel Spannung, wie die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen. Die Meisten von ihnen waren nun aufgestanden. Harry und Cho steckten die Hand nach dem Schnatz aus und im eine merkwürdige Stille trat ein. Alle schienen gleichzeitig die Luft  
anzuhalten. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten Harry und seine Mannschaft vom Sieg. Und dann, ganz plötzlich wurde es schwarz um Harry. Es schien als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr fühlen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal denken. Harry wusste nicht, ob er tot oder einfach nur bewusstlos war. Auf einmal konnte er leise, wispernde Stimmen hören. Sie kamen aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte sich auch nicht bewegen. Er konnte nur die leisen Stimmen hören, die näher kamen. Vertraute Stimmen, fremde Stimmen, besorgte Stimme, kichernde Stimmen. Sie schienen in seinem Kopf zu kämpfen. "Tu etwas" konnte er von ganz weit weg hören. "Du bist die Einzige." Und dann erklang eine merkwürdig fremde Melodie und Harry konnte die Augen öffnen. Er befand sich in einer Wüste, doch es war merkwürdig kalt. Eine Gestalt kam auf ihn zu. Ein Mädchen. Zoe? Sie hatte Zoes Gesicht,  
aber sie hatte lange glatte, silberblonde Haare, und milchig weiße Haut. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand und hatte... ja sie hatte goldene Flügel. War sie ein Engel? Harry hatte sich Engel immer so vorgestellt. Die Gestalt begann zu singen. Es war definitiv Zoes Stimme.  
  
"You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open"  
  
Die Gestalt nahm Harrys Hand und sofort befanden sie sich woanders. An einem fremden Strand. Es war dunkel und der Sand war kalt. Doch die Gestalt strahlte Wärme aus durch ihren Gesang.  
  
"You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken when your heart's not open"  
  
Sie begannen zu schweben und schließlich flogen sie den Strand entlang.  
  
"Mmm... If I could melt your heart  
Mmm.. We'd never be apart  
Mmm... Give yourself to me  
Mmm... You hold the key"  
  
Schließlich landeten sie vor einem großen Schloß, dass Harry kannte. Er war auf Avalon. Sie gingen ins Innere und an den Wänden sah Harry Szenen. Bilder von sich und seinen Freunden, von sich und Zoe. Und alle diese Bilder strahlten Freude und Wärme aus, doch sobald Harry sie berührte verschwanden sie.   
  
"Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I lose you, my heart will be broken"  
  
Der Engel drängte zum Weitergehen und Harry folgte ihm.   
  
"Love is a bird; she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen when your heart's not open   
  
Mmm... If I could melt your heart  
Mmm.. We'd never be apart  
Mmm... Give yourself to me  
Mmm... You hold the key"  
  
Sie gingen durch die Gänge des Schlosses und Harry sah immer noch den Szenen zu. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig, er wollte weg von hier. Zurück nach Hogwarts und zu seinen Freunden. Der Engel hielt inne und Harry fand sich vor der Tür mit der merkwürdigen Innschrift wieder. Harry sah den Engel an. Er strahlte und in seinen Augen konnte Harry Wahrheit und Liebe erkennen.  
  
"You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your heart's not open   
  
Mmm... If I could melt your heart  
Mmm.. We'd never be apart  
Mmm... Give yourself to me  
Mmm... You hold the key   
  
Mmm... If I could melt your heart  
Mmm.. We'd never be apart  
Mmm... Give yourself to me  
Mmm... You hold the key  
  
If I could melt your heart"  
  
("Frozen" by Madonna)  
  
Der Engel ergriff erneut Harrys Hand und legte sie auf die Tür. Sie verschwand und Harry sah ein gleißend weißes Licht. Der Engel verschwand darin. Harry fühlte sich allein. Er ging auf das Licht zu und trat durch den Türbogen. Das Licht blendete ihn und er schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er in das Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore. Es schien ihm, als würde er auftauen. Neben ihm stand Professor Flitwick. Alles schien unwirklich für Harry. Auf einem Stuhl neben ihm saß der Engel. Nein! Zoe! Sie hatte wieder ihre normale gestalt und ihre Augen waren nun wieder rehbraun. Sie sah erschöpft, aber glücklich aus. Harry begann ganz langsam sich zu erinnern. Was war mit dem Quidditschspiel? Was war passiert? Professor Dumbledore sprach ihn nun an. "Harry, kannst du mich hören?" Harry nickte. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte Harry merkwürdig mechanisch. "Jemand hat dich erstarren lassen" antwortete Professor Dumbledore ernst. Zoe brach in Tränen aus. "Das war vor drei  
Tagen" fügte der Schulleiter hinzu. "Wir dachten schon, du wärst verloren." Zoe schluchzte. "Miss Malus hat Tag und Nacht gesungen. Zum Glück beherrscht sie einige Zaubergesänge" erklärte Professor Flitwick. Nun konnte Harry vertraute Stimmen hören. Hermine und Ron stritten mit Madam Pomfrey. "Nein, er braucht Ruhe!" Dumbledore drehte sich um. "Lass sie ruhig herein Poppy" sagte er zur Krankenschwester und sofort waren Ron und Hermine an Harrys Bett. "Harry geht es dir gut?" fragten sie gleichzeitig. Harry wusste nicht, ob es ihm gut ging. Er nickte trotzdem. "Wer hat denn gewonnen?" fragte er. Alle schauten ihn fragend an. "Beim Quidditsch?" Alle sahen etwas betreten zu Boden. "Ravenclaw" piepste Zoe und sah ihn mit verheulten Augen an. "Wer hat mich erstarren lassen?" fragte Harry Dumbledore. "Wir wissen es noch nicht. Wir haben alle Zauberstäbe überprüft, aber wir sind nicht weitergekommen." Harry merkte, dass Zoe ganz blass wurde. "Zoe?" fragte er. "Ich...es ist nichts.  
Ich weiß nicht wer es gewesen sein könnte. Wirklich nicht" sagte sie schnell. Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry sehr müde. So als hätte er eine lange Reise hinter sich. Als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken lesen konnte sagte er: "Ich denke Harry braucht jetzt ein wenig Schlaf." Ron und Hermine trennten sich nur ungern von Harry, doch schließlich verließen auch sie das Zimmer. Harry schlief sofort ein und träumte von dem Engel oder was auch immer es gewesen war. Er führte ihn wieder durch Avlon und blieb wieder bei der Tür stehen. Wollte er ihm etwas sagen? Von weit, weit her glaubte Harry eine Stimme zu hören. "Du bist der Schlüssel..." 


	12. Geister(unterrichts)stunde

Geister(-unterrichts)stunde  
  
Harry hatte sich schnell wieder erholt. Die ganze Sache kam ihm und seinen Freunden zwar sehr merkwürdig vor, doch das verdrängten sie ganz gut. Harry hatte von Professor Flitwick erfahren, dass Zoe ihn durch ihren Gesang zurück ins Leben geholt hatte. Diese wich allerdings jedes Mal aus, wenn man sie darauf ansprach und Harry beschloss einfach es hinzunehmen. Die letzten Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien waren angebrochen. Die Große Halle war schon geschmückt und Harry war sich sicher, dass er Hogwarts etwas vermissen würde, auch wenn er glücklich war, Weihnachten mit Shy und Sirius zu verbringen. Die letzte Stunde am Freitag war Wahrsagen. Ron und Harry waren gar nicht froh darüber. Professor Trelawny hatte die Angewohnheit Harry jedes mal ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen. Etwas frustriert stieg er nun die Treppe zum Wahrsagezimmer hinauf. Auf den kleinen Tischen stand jeweils ein umgedrehtes Glas auf einem Stück Pergament. Ron und Harry setzten sich nach ganz  
hinten, als die Professorin auch schon kam. "Meine Lieben, ich weiß es ist die letzte Stunde vor den Ferien und darum habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht. Wir werden heute mit der einfachsten der Geisterbeschwörung anfangen. Dem Gläserrücken." Harry und Ron schauten auf das Pergament. Es war genau in der Mitte geteilt. In der einen Hälfte stand groß JA und in der anderen NEIN. Was sollte das denn? "Ich werde euch nun sagen, was ihr zu tun habt. Zunächst müsst ihr den Geist prüfen. Ihr stellt ihm eine einfache Frage, dessen Antwort nur ihr wisst. Zum Beispiel: Heiße ich Sybill Trelawny? Ihr legt die Hände auf das Glas, schließt die Augen und wartet einen Moment, dann könnt ihr sehen in welche Hälfte das Glas gerückt ist. Verstanden?" Einstimmiges Nicken kam von der Klasse. "Wenn der Geist richtig geantwortet hat, dann könnt ihr ihn weiter befragen. Natürlich nur mit Fragen, die er mit ,ja' oder ,nein' beantworten kann. Hat der Geist jedoch falsch geantwortet, dann  
brecht sofort ab und ruft mich, denn dann ist es ein böser Geist und mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Und noch etwas, fragt den Geist niemals nach eurem Tod, oder etwas schreckliches wird euch wiederfahren." Damit endete Professor Trelawny und überließ die Schüler sich selbst. Ron legte seine Hände auf das Glas und fragte "Heiße ich Severus Snape?" Dann legte Harry seine Hände auf Rons und sie schlossen die Augen. Sie kamen sich reichlich albern vor, aber zumindest würde es eine Stunde ohne Todesohmen werden. Sie nahmen die Hände vom Glas und konnten sehen, dass sich das Glas leicht nach rechts in das NEIN- Feld verschoben hatte. "OK, ich bin dran" sagte Harry und legte seine Hände aufs Glas. Er überlegte kurz, bis ihm eine gute Frage einfiel. "Werde ich viele Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen?" Ron kicherte, legte dann aber auch seine Hände aufs Glas. Harry spürte ein Kribbeln. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass sich das Glas deutlich nach  
links verschoben hatte. Ein eindeutigeres JA hätte er nicht bekommen können. Ron fragte den Geist, ob er mal sehr reich sein würde und als sich das Glas überhaupt nicht bewegte schmollte er. Nachdem sie alle ,normalen' Fragen durch hatten fiel Harry eine sehr interessante ein. Er legte die Hände aufs Glas und fragte: "Sind meine Eltern Geister?" Ron blickte ihn entgeistert an spielte aber mit. Das Glas rückte in das JA- Feld und Harry überkam ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Auf einmal fielen ihm Hunderte von Fragen ein. "Kennst du sie?" fragte er als nächstes und wieder bekam er ein JA als Antwort. Langsam wurde auch Ron neugierig. "Sind sie jetzt hier?" Harry konnte die Antwort nicht abwarten. Auch dieses mal bejahte der Geist. Plötzlich schauderte Harry. Er wollte nicht mehr weiterfragen, doch er und Ron waren einfach zu neugierig. "Bist du Dad?" Ein Schrei! Professor Trelawny kam wie wild kreischend zu ihnen hinüber. "Oh mein Gott, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, hören sie  
sofort auf. Sehen sie denn nicht, was passiert?" Harry und Ron schienen erst jetzt die Augen auf zu machen. Um sie herum war dichter, undurchdringlicher, schwarzer Nebel und ihr Glas war ebenfalls damit gefüllt. Professor Trelawny fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum und der Nebel verschwand langsam. "Was hab ich ihnen Gesagt? Fragen sie Geister nie nach dem Tod!" schnaubte sie. "Aber das haben wir nicht Professor. Wir haben den Geist nur über Harrys Eltern ausgefragt" entgegnete Ron. "Wie dumm sind sie beide eigentlich. Glauben sie das Reich der Toten gehört nicht zum Tod? Seine Sie froh, dass ich es früh genug bemerkt habe. Die Stunde ist beendet." Etwas bedeppert dreinblickend verließen Ron und Harry den Nordturm. "Hätte sich die Trelawny eben deutlicher ausdrücken müssen" grummelte Ron, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Harry war schweigsam. Er war nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Hermine wartete schon. Sie hatte einen Brief in der Hand. "Der ist  
für dich Harry, Hedwig hat ihn grade gebracht." Sie gab Harry den Brief. Er war von Shy. "Was schreibt sie?" fragte Ron neugierig. Harry begann vorzulesen.   
  
"Lieber Harry,  
  
ich habe eine große Bitte an dich. Ich weiß es ist sehr kurzfristig, aber es ist wirklich wichtig für mich. Es geht um meine Nichte Patricia. Ihre Eltern hatten einen schweren Autounfall und liegen im Krankenhaus. Ich habe sie über Weihnachten eingeladen. Sie kommt morgen eine halbe Stunde nach dir in Kings Cross an. Ich bitte dich sie von Bahnsteig 7 abzuholen. Sie ist etwas jünger las du, ich glaube 13. Sirius und ich holen euch dann ab. Danke im Voraus.  
  
Shy   
  
"Freu dich Harry, du darfst Babysitter spielen" höhnte Ron. "Hör bloß auf, Ron." Hermine sah Ron grimmig an. "Na toll und ich habe gehofft ich könnte dieses Jahr Weihnachten mal ganz normal verbringen." Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen und ließ den Brief zu Boden fallen. "Ach komm Harry, das Mädchen kann doch nichts dafür." Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn aufmunternd an. Am Abend packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen. Er war so aufgeregt, das er kaum schlafen konnte, obwohl er nicht wusste warum. Er würde doch nur nach hause fahren. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das. Als Harry endlich doch einschlief sah er Professor Trelawny, wie sie ihn und Ron ankeifte. Er wachte wie gerädert auf. Ron war auch gerade im Begriff aufzustehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle, um zusammen mit Hermine zu frühstücken. "Guten Morgen, ihr Beiden" begrüßte sie die Jungs. "Na, schon aufgeregt?" fragte sie fröhlich. "Warum sollte ich aufgeregt sein?" antwortete Ron.  
"Ach Ron, du warst ja auch gar nicht gemeint." Sie frühstückten in Ruhe, holten dann ihre Koffer herunter und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Die pferdelosen Kutschen standen schon bereit. Es war merkwürdig, weil nicht alle Hogwartsschüler nach draußen strömten, so wie am Schuljahresende. Sie fuhren durch hohen Schnee hinunter zum Hogsmeadebahnhof, wo der Hogwarts-Express schon wartete. Dort angekommen trafen sie Zoe. "Da seid ihr ja. Ich hab euch schon vermisst" sagte sie fröhlich. Gemeinsam suchten sie sich ein Abteil, entledigten sich ihrer Mäntel und Schals und machten es sich bequem. "Und Zoe, freust du dich auf zu Hause?" fragte Hermine. "Hhmm, ja schon. Vor allem freu ich mich auf Mom. Aber ein Weihnachten mit Eve? Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, wie das wird." Zoe verdrehte die Augen. "Wir sehen uns doch bei Harrys Silvesterparty und da herrscht strengstes Eve-Verbot" sagte Ron und alle lachte. Während der Fahrt begann es zu schneien. Es war ziemlich ruhig  
und irgendwie friedlich im Abteil. Ron hielt ein Nickerchen, Hermine las ein Buch und Harry starrte einfach nur Zoe an. Als der Zug endlich zum stehen kam schienen alle wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Langsam stiegen sie aus und verabschiedeten sich von einander. Ron und Ginny wurden bereits von Mrs. Weasley erwartet, die auch Harry und Hermine kräftig drücken musste. Zoe blickte sie etwas misstrauisch an. Hermine wurde nur wenige Minuten später von ihren Eltern abgeholt. Auch der Rest der Hogwartsschüler war schon verschwunden. Zoe wurde von Eve gerufen. "Machs gut, Harry. Wir sehen uns" sagte sie, gab Harry einen Kuss und wollte verschwinden. "Warte Zoe, ich habe noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich." Er holte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche und gab es Zoe. "Aber nicht vorher aufmachen" sagte er. Sie strahlte. "Bestimmt nicht!" Dann gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss und verschwand mit Eve. Schließlich machte sich auch Harry auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt. Auf dem  
Bahnhof war einiges los. Nicht nur Schüler aus Hogwarts, sondern auch von Muggelschulen liefen hier herum. Harry suchte Bahnsteig 7 und als er ihn gefunden hatte, stellte er fest, dass er noch eine viertel Stunde warten musste. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und starrte auf die Bahnhofsuhr. Er versank irgendwie in Gedanken und schien wie aus einem Traum gerissen, als plötzlich der Zug in den Bahnhof einrollte. Nicht viele Personen stiegen aus. Harry hielt Ausschau nach einem einzelnen Mädchen, doch er konnte keines entdecken.   
  
"Harry Potter?" Harry erschrak fürchterlich, als er plötzlich auf die Schulter getippt wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines Mädchens mit Brille und kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren, die fast unter der roten Baskenmütze verdeckt waren. Sie trug einen knielangen, dicken braunen Mantel, einen roten gestrickten Schal und einen Rock, der mit dem Mantel endete. "Ja" sagte Harry "und du bist..." "Patricia Lockhard, nicht verwand oder verschwägert mit Gilderoy Lockhard" sagte sie merkwürdig mechanisch und tonlos. "OK, Patricia" setzte Harry an. "Nenn mich bitte Trish, ich kann den Namen Patricia nicht ausstehen. Er klingt so prinzessinnenhaft und sieh mich an!" Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er hätte ihr ja jetzt gerne widersprochen, doch Patricia sah wirklich nicht so aus, wie man sich eine Prinzessin vorstellte. Sie war zwar nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht unbedingt strahlend schön. Ihr Gesicht war eher freundlich als hübsch und ihre Größe ließ sie in den Sachen, die sie  
trug merkwürdig schlaksig aussehen. "Also gut, Trish" versuchte es Harry erneut. "Auf welche Schule gehst du?" Er gab zu, dass diese Frage ziemlich bescheuert war. "Also schön, Harry" sie betonte seinen Namen sehr merkwürdig. "Wir wissen beide, dass dich das nicht wirklich interessiert. Ich hab keine Lust mit dir mein Leben zu diskutieren und du nicht das deinige mit mir. Also werde ich dir jetzt das wichtigste von mir zu erzählen. Das wichtigste zuerst. Nein, ich bin kein Muggel, obwohl meine Eltern beide Squibs sind habe ich magisches Blut. Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und habe leider Gottes einen Intelligenzquotienten von 141 und gelte somit als hochbegabt. Aus diesem Grund gehe ich nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern bin in der Schweiz auf einem Privatinternat. Ich lese gerne Autobiografien von berühmten Zaubern und Muggeln. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot und ich mag Katzen." Das alles sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme und ohne das geringste Interesse, so als würde sie ihr Leben hassen.  
Harry wunderte sich gerade, wie ein so junger Mensch schon so verbittert sein konnte, als sie plötzlich von jemanden gerufen wurden. Shy und Sirius winkten und hatten beide ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Harry schritt hinter Trish her, auf sie zu. Sofort wurde er von Shy umarmt. Etwas fiel Harry sofort an ihr auf. Entweder sie hatte zugenommen, oder sie... "Du bist schwanger, Tante Shy?" fragte Trish und etwas wie ein Lächeln zuckte über ihr Gesicht. Shy nickte glücklich. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr sie sich sehr auffällig durchs Haar. Harry bemerkte erst auf den zweiten Blick den goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger, der mit einem kleinen Brillianten besetz war. Trish fiel es jedoch sofort auf. "Oh, und ihr seid verlobt." Harry sah Sirius fragend an. Dieser nickte nur und lächelte breit. Jetzt glaubte Harry zu wissen was für Überraschungen auf ihn gewartet hatten. Doch eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung. 


	13. Von Mädchen und Jungen

Von Mädchen und Jungen  
  
Trish war eine echte Spaßbremse. Immer sah sie das Negative bei allem was sie taten. Als Sirius Harry aufforderte mit ihm den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken verdrehte sie die Augen und grummelte etwas wie : "Dämliche Muggelsitte." Shy sah sie dann immer mitleidig an und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry ließ sich den Spaß jedoch nicht verderben. Er und Sirius schmückten sich gegenseitig mit Lametta und Weihnachtsbaumkugeln. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten den großen Stern auf der Spitze des Baumes zu befestigen und der Baum gerade stand war es schon längs Zeit fürs Abendessen. Shy hatte einen großen Topf Spaghetti gemacht und ihre Sauce war ein Traum. Harry und Sirius schlürften regelrecht die Nudeln und auf ihren Sachen und auf der Tischdecke verteilten sich kleine rote Flecke. Shy schüttelte nur den Kopf, musste aber doch heftig lachen. Trish räusperte sich und warf allen einen bedeutenden Blick zu. "Ich denke ihr seid aus dem Alter heraus, in dem man mit seinem Essen spielt."  
Harry, dem noch eine Nudel aus dem Mud hing lief rot an. Allerdings wusste er nicht ganz warum. Aus Scham oder aus Wut? Jedenfalls aß er den Rest seiner Spaghetti vernünftig. Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Harry und Sirius übernahmen freiwillig Abwasch. Irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl Trish würde ihnen die Augen auskratzen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten. Danach spielten sie Scrabble. Ein Wortspiel, bei dem man Buchstaben zog und sie dann zu einem Wort zusammensetzen musste. Harry legte das Wort ,Tee' und war mächtig stolz auf sich. Trish sah ihn von oben herab an und legte an sein Tee das Wort ,Kanne'. "Wie soll man bei so miesen Vorgaben vernünftige Wörter zusammenkriegen?" sagte sie schnippisch und Harry erinnerte sie jetzt an Malfoy. Sie gewann haushoch. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Kleines" sagte Shy. "Danke Tante Shy, aber bei so schwachen Gegnern ist es doch kein Wunder." Dabei sah sie Harry triumphierend an. Diesem platze jetzt entgültig der Kragen. "Ohh,  
was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Nur weil du superintelligent bist hast du nicht das Recht andere als dumm abzustempeln. Du solltest froh sein, dass wir dich eingeladen haben. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass du mir Weihnachten vermiest. Du bist ein verwöhntes, kleines Einzelkind, dessen bester Freund ihm jeden Tag aus einem Spiegel entgegenblickt. Aber lass deine Komplexe gefälligst nicht an uns aus!" Stille. Shy versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln, Sirius blieb der Mund offen stehen und Trish sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen. Sie stand auf, verpasste Harry ein Ohrfeige und schritt die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer. Eine halbe Minute später hörte man eine Tür knallen. "Tja, ähm, ich schlage vor wir gehen dann mal ins Bett" sagte Shy und begann das Spiel zusammenzuräumen. Sirius nickte nur. Harry ging wütend die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er hatte daran gedacht ebenfalls die Tür zu knallen, ließ es dann aber lieber. Er riss das Fenster auf um  
die kalte Luft hinein zu lassen und sich abzukühlen. Es war schon ziemlich spät, als er sich entschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Gerade in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen, wurde Harry plötzlich wach. Jemand ging die Treppe hinunter. Harry lauschte gespannt. Ein paar Minuten später konnte man jemanden Klavier spielen hören. Wer sollte das sein? Harry wusste, das weder Sirius noch Shy Klavier spielen konnten und das der Flügel im Esszimmer mehr oder weniger Dekoration war. Harry beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Er schlich sich leise nach unten ins Esszimmer und sah eine Person in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel am Flügel sitzen. Es war Trish. Sie hatte Harry anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn jetzt begann sie zu singen. Sie sang anders als Zoe. Viel inniger und tiefer. Harry kannte das Lied, er hatte es neulich im Radio gehört.  
  
"I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way   
  
I loved you  
Oh, oh,  
I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me  
So much pain?  
Yeah yeah  
'Cause when I think  
I've takin' more  
Than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you  
  
"I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way   
  
I loved you"  
  
("Fallin" by Alicia Keys)  
  
Sie hörte auf zu singen und spielte das Lied zuende. Als der letzte Ton verklungen war konnte Harry nicht mehr einfach nur dastehen.   
  
Er begann leise zu klatschen. Zaghaft drehte sich Trish um. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut an. "Was willst du?" fragte sie grimmig. "Nichts" gab Harry zu "Ich hab dir bloß beim Spielen zugehört." "Na schön, dann hast du ja deinen Spaß gehabt. Wenn ich dich jetzt bitten dürfte mich alleine zu lassen." "Oh Mann, was ist eigentlich dein Problem?" "Was mein Problem ist? Ich verbringe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens auf einem dämlichen Internat, in einem dämlichen Land. Ich habe keine Freunde und die Einzige, die nicht wegläuft, wenn ich ins Zimmer komme ist meine Katze Misha. Der einzige Grund für den ich lebe, sind die zwei Wochen Weihnachtsferien mit meinen Eltern. Und die liegen im Moment im Krankenhaus und wissen nicht wer sie sind, geschweige denn wer ich bin. Das Harry ist mein Problem!" Sie hatte sich vor Harry aufgebaut und atmete so schnell, als ob sie gerade einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich hätte. Harry war erst geschockt und dann überkam ihn  
so etwas wie Mitgefühl und gleichzeitige Wut. "Hör zu, ich weiß du glaubst niemand auf dieser Welt leidet so sehr wie du, aber du hast nicht zehn Jahre in einem miesen Schrank unter einer Treppe verbracht. Du musstest nie die alten Sachen deines verhassten Cousins tragen. Du wirst nicht vom grausamsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gejagt. Du kennst deine Eltern und konntest mit ihnen jedes Weihnachten verbringen. Meine sind tot seit ich ein Baby war, aber ich beklage mich nicht. Ich versuche eine schöne Zeit zu haben und eins sage ich dir, du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Denn genau das ist dein Problem, Trish. Du kannst es nicht ertragen, das andere glücklich sind." Eine merkwürdige Spannung lag in der Luft. Keiner von beiden wusste was er noch sagen sollte. Sie wussten beide, was auf dem Spiel stand. Entweder sie würden das Kriegsbeil endgültig begraben, oder keiner von beiden hätte noch schöne Ferien. Zum Glück war Trish intelligent genug  
nicht das beleidigte Kind zu spielen. "Harry, kannst du Klavier spielen?" fragte sie und Harry sah sie zum ersten mal lächeln. "Nein" sagte er etwas verwirrt. "Dann komm, ich zeig es dir." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand, schleifte ihn zum Flügel hinüber und setzte ihn auf die kleine Bank davor. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hände auf die Tasten. "Wenn ich jetzt sage, dann drückst du diese Taste." Sie deutete auf eine Taste und Harry legte seinen Finger darauf. Dann begann Trish zu spielen. Als sie jetzt sagte drückt Harry die Taste. Es ging eine ganze Weile so und Harry bekam immer schwierigere Aufgaben. Schließlich fielen beiden fast die Augen zu. Sie gingen nach oben und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. "Danke Harry!" sagte Trish. "Wofür?" fragte Harry. "Dafür das du mir gezeigt hast, wie dämlich ich mich benommen habe. Ohne dich hätte ich mir Weihnachten selber versaut." Harry grinste. "Keine Ursache!"  
  
Zwei Tage später ging Harry voller Vorfreude ins Bett. Morgen würde es Geschenke geben. Trish und Shy hatten den ganzen Abend Weihnachtslieder gesungen. Wobei Trish die meiste Zeit Klavier spielte. Harry und Sirius hatten Lichterketten am Haus angebracht und als sie fertig waren hatten sie eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet. Klitsch nass waren sie zurück ins Haus gegangen und Shy hatte sie angemeckert, weil sie auf ihren Teppich tropften. Trish und Harry hatten vor dem Abendessen einen Schneemann gebaut, denn sie Frosty tauften. Jetzt schlief Harry völlig erschöpft ein und war einfach nur glücklich.  
  
Weihnachten war herrlich. Harry hatte wirklich viele Geschenke bekommen. Shys Weihnachtsessen war mindestens genauso gut wie das in Hogwarts und die Mistelzweige, die im ganzen Haus aufgehängt waren sorgten für viel Spaß. Am Nachmittag wies Sirius alle an sich warm anzuziehen. Trish und Harry sahen einander fragend an, verschwanden dann jedoch auf ihre Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Eine viertel Stunde später kam Trish in einer roten Skihose, weißem Anorak, roten Handschuhen, dem gestrickten Roten Schal und einem knallroten Stirnband die Treppe hinunter. In der Hand hatte sie ein Paar gefütterte Stiefel, die sie nun anzog. "O.K. ich bin soweit" sagte sie. Alle schauten sie etwas merkwürdig an. Dann drehte sich Sirius um, öffnete die Tür und scheuchte sie nach draußen. Da stand doch tatsächlich ein Pferdeschlitten. Ein kleiner runzliger Mann saß darauf und im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte Trish leicht bekleidet. Der Schlitten hatte zwei Sitzreihen. Sirius und Shy stiegen hinten ein  
und Trish und Harry vorne. Sie bekamen dicke Wolldecken und dann ging die Fahrt auch schon los. Durch kleine Wäldchen, vorbei an weiten Feldern und am Rand der Stadt entlang. Zwischendurch hielt der alte Mann an und ließ sie aus dem Schlitten steigen um einen heißen Tee zu trinken. Trish nutzte den Stop, um sich in den Schnee fallen zu lassen und Schneeengel zu machen. Danach ging es weiter und wieder zurück nach hause. Mit roten Nasen und Wangen stiegen sie aus und bedankten sich bei dem alten Mann und den zwei Pferden, die vor den Schlitten gespannt waren. Am Abend saßen sie am Kamin und Shy erzählte die Weihnachtsgeschichte. Eins war klar, das war das schönste Weihnachten, dass Harry je erlebt hatte.  
  
Ein paar Tage später war Harry total aufgekratzt. Hermine wollte schon am Nachmittag kommen. Ron, Fred, George und Clair am Abend und Zoe sollte irgendwann danach eintreffen. Mittagessen war schon längst vorbei und Harry schaute ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Dann begann er in der Diele auf und ab zu laufen. "Hör auf damit, du machst mich ja auch ganz nervös" sagte Trish, die auf der Treppe saß und ihm zusah, wie er ein Loch in den Boden trat. Harry setzte sich neben sie auf die Treppe und starrte die Tür an. "Sie hätte doch schon längst da sein müssen" murmelte er. "Beruhig dich, Hermine wird schon kommen." In diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür. Harry sprang auf und lief blitzschnell zu Tür. Hermine umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. "Schön dich zu sehen Harry" sagte sie. "Sind die anderen schon da?" "Nein, aber du kannst dich ja erst mal mit Trish bekannt machen" antwortete Harry. "Oh, Hallo" sagte Hermine und gab Trish die Hand. In diesem Moment kam Shy in die Diele. "Shy, ahh du bist  
schwanger, juhu." Hermine fing wie wild in der Diele herum zu springen. Harry dachte erst sie hätte einen Anfall oder so etwas. "Verrückt" murmelte er und bekam prompt einen Stoß in die Rippen dafür von Trish.  
  
Zwei Stunden später, Harry, Hermine und Trish waren gerade in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, läutete es erneut. Sofort waren die Drei auf den Beinen, doch sie waren nicht schnell genug. Sie hörten wie sich unten die Tür öffnete und dann hörte man Clair kreischen. Genauso euphorisch, wie Hermine vor ihr. Jetzt kamen sie unten an und sahen Ron, die Zwillinge und Clair, die sich gerade aus einer Umarmung mit Shy löste, in der Diele stehen. Es war ein großes Hallo und Willkommen und als sich gerade beruhigt hatten klingelte es wieder. Alle rannten zur Tür um Zoe zu begrüßen. Clair war sofort von ihr begeistert und auch die Zwillinge beglückwünschten Harry zu so einer tollen Freundin. Trish war sehr ruhig und zurückhaltend, doch Harry merkte, dass auch sie sich wohl fühlte. Dann konnte die Sylvesterparty ja steigen. 


	14. Eine Sylvesterparty und zwei schlechte N...

Eine Sylvesterparty und zwei schlechte Nachrichten  
  
Fred und George hatten sich bereit erklärt DJ zu spielen und bekamen eben von Sirius die Anlage erklärt. Harry und Ron dekorierten derweil auf Shys Anweisungen hin den Partykeller. Sie hingen Girlanden auf und versuchten eine Discokugel an die Decke zu zaubern, was ihnen allerdings nicht gelingen wollte und schließlich von Sirius erledigt wurde. Er verzauberte den Raum auch so, dass er abwechselnd in den unterschiedlichsten Farben strahlte, als würde man Scheinwerfer einsetzen. Die Mädchen bereiteten in der Küche ein paar Snacks zu und kreierten eine Sylvesterbowle. Doch als Ron und Harry nach oben in die Küche gingen waren sie nicht mehr da. "Sie ziehen sich um" flötete Shy grinsend, während sie eine Saure Gurke mit Schokoladensauce überzog und in sich hinein stopfte. Ron und Harry sahen sie etwas angewidert an. "Was ist? Ich bin schwanger nicht geistesgestört!" sagte Shy als sie in ihre Gesichter sah. Schnell schnappten sich Harry und Ron die Bowle und die Snacks und  
schleppten sie hinunter. Shy folgte ihnen, ein Glas Rollmöpse in der Hand haltend.   
  
Wieder im Keller stellten Harry und Ron fest, dass Fred und George es geschafft hatten Musik zu machen. Allerdings waren sie von der Musik nicht unbedingt begeistert. Ein alter Beatles-Song dröhnte im ganzen Raum. Shy schnappte sich sofort Sirius und die beiden fingen an zu tanzen. "Huhhh, tolle Musik!" Unbemerkt waren Clair, Hermine, Zoe und Trish die Treppe hinunter gekommen. Clair begann jetzt auch wie wild herumzuhüpfen, bis sie bei den Jungs angekommen war. Sie trug ein kurzes himmelblaues Kleid und hatte sich eine blaue Blume ins offene Haar gesteckt. Der silberne Schmuck, den sie trug ließ das ganze Outfit gleichzeitig elegant und partygerecht wirken. Jetzt kamen auch die anderen Mädchen hinüber. Hermine trug eine schlichte schwarze Hose, ein rotes Top und darüber eine schwarze, durchsichtige Bluse auf fließendem Stoff. Ihre Haare hatte sie hinter die Ohren gesteckt und Harry erkannte die Ohrstecker, die sie trug. Es waren die, die Hermine in dem Schmuckladen in  
Hogsmeade gesehen hatte, die so aussahen wie Rosenblüten. Zoe trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit breiten Trägern und Harry entdeckte die Kette mit dem Stern um ihrem Hals. Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte. Trish trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die irgendwie sehr edel wirkte und eine enge weiße Bluse, deren Ärmel nur bis zum Ellenbogen reichten. Alle sahen auf ihre Weise hinreißend aus. "Ihr seht toll aus" sagte Shy strahlend. Fred pfiff als Zeichen seiner Bewunderung. Daraufhin bekam er einen bösen Blick von Trish und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Clair marschierte geradewegs auf ihn zu, beugte sich ganz nah zu ihm und hauchte: "Dj, put a record on! I wanna dance with my baby!"  
  
Er verstand den Wink sofort und im nächsten Moment war Madonnas "Music" zu hören. Jetzt schnappte sich Clair George und die beiden eröffneten den Tanz.   
  
Getanzt wurde an diesem Abend viel. Sogar Trish schien Spaß zu haben. Nur Fred schien sie ein wenig zu nerven. "Ach komm schon Trish" "Sag mal welchen Teil von ,Nein' hast du nicht verstanden? Ich will mit dir kein Flaschendrehen spielen!" Als Shy das Wort ,Flaschendrehen' hörte wurde sie plötzlich wieder zu einem Teenager. "Hey, dass ist doch ne super Idee!" sagte sie und holte eine leere Flasche hervor. "Was soll das werden?" fragten Ron und Zoe gleichzeitig? Clair, die Zwillinge Sirius und Shy, grinsten. Harry schwieg und Trish rollte mit den Augen. "Jetzt sagt bloß, ihr kennt Flaschendrehen nicht?" sagte Shy. "Also, ihr setzt euch jetzt im Kreis hin, immer Mädchen und Junge nebeneinander." Als alle ihren Platz eingenommen hatten sprach Shy weiter. "Ich drehe jetzt die Flasche und bei wem sie stehen bleibt...ihr werdet sehen." Shy drehte die Flasche, die schließlich auf George zeigte. Beide Grinsten. "O.K. George, Kuss oder Klamotten?" fragte Shy. "Was für eine Frage,  
Kuss!" Bevor sich Shy versah hatte ihr George schon einen Kuss aufgedrückt. "Hey, nicht so stürmisch." George lief leicht rosa an, grinste aber immer noch. "Alles klar?" fragte Shy und als alle nickten, standen sie und Sirius auf und gingen nach oben. "O.K., ich bin dran" sagte George und drehte die Flasche, sie blieb bei Clair stehen. "Bevor ich mich vor Fred entblößen muss nehme ich doch lieber den Kuss" sagte sie und beugte sich hinüber zu George. "O.K., dass waren jetzt fünfzehn Sekunden, es reicht" sagte Fred und bekam ein Ohrfeige von Clair als Antwort. "Na schön, wer wird mein Opfer?" Clair drehte die Flasche und sie blieb bei Ron stehen. Der lief puterrot an und wollte schon weglaufen. "Ach komm Ron, du wirst mich doch wohl nicht um meinen Kuss bringen wollen?" Er konnte Clair nicht entkommen und hatte schon Lippenstift auf der Nasenspitze. So ging es einige Zeit weiter. Als Ron und Hermine dran waren, liefen beide rosa an, brachten es dann aber doch hinter sich.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass den beiden gar nicht so unwohl war. Die einzige Ausschreitung gab es, als die Flasche bei Trish stehen blieb und sie Fred küssen sollte. Hätte sie sich verweigert, so hätte sie ihre Bluse ausziehen müssen und das wollte sie nun wieder auch nicht. "Ach komm schon, ist doch bloß ein Spiel" sagte Fred keck und hatte Trish schon einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Diese stieß ihn mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck weg und sagte: "Wenn du noch einmal versuchst deine Zunge in meinen Mund zu stecken, bringe ich dich um."  
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht gingen alle hinaus in den Garten, wo Sirius und die Zwillinge die Feuererkskörper preparierten. Shy und Trish hatten für jeden ein Glas Sekt zum Anstoßen bereitgestellt. Jetzt konnte das neue Jahr kommen.  
  
Rote, grüne, blaue und silberne Funken schossen in den Himmel und explodierten mit lautem Knall. "Gesundes neues Jahr" wünschte Shy jedem und verteilte die Sektgläser. Harry stieß mit Zoe an und bekam einen Neujahrskuss von ihr.  
  
Nachdem auch der letzte Feuerwekskörper den Himmel erleuchtet hatten und alle schon halb erfroren waren, gingen sie zurück ins Haus.  
  
"OK Leute Zeit für die magische Kugel!" rief Shy und alle setzten sich mehr oder weniger erfreut an den Tisch. Shy fing an. Sie hatte ein schwarze handballgroße Kugel in der Hand, die sie nun kräftig schüttelte. "Was bringt mir das neue Jahr?" fragte sie neugierig. Sie schaute in die Kugel und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Viele schlaflose Nächte" grummelte sie und gab die Kugel an Sirius weiter. Er stellte die gleiche Frage und bekam die selbe Antwort. Danach war Trish dran. "Was bringt mir das neue Jahr?" fragte sie. Gespannt starrte sie in die Kugel. "Neue Freunde" strahlte sie, als die Kugel ihre Frage beantwortet hatte. "Clair, du bist dran!" Clair schnappte sich die Kugel und schüttelte sie euphorisch. "Was bringt mir das neue Jahr?" Begierig starrte sie in die Kugel. "Spass" jubilierte sie. Sie gab die Kugel an Fred und George weiter, denen beiden "viel Arbeit" prophezeit wurde. Als die Reihe an Hermine war, betrachtete sie misstrauisch die Kugel. "Ich weiß nicht" sagte  
sie. "Ach komm schon Hermine" versuchte es Clair und Hermine gab sich schließlich geschlagen. Sie schüttelte die Kugel und stellte die obligatorische Frage: "Was bringt mir das neue Jahr?" Die Kugl ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. "Ich wusste doch, dass das Humbug ist" grummelte Hermine. "Hey, schau dir die Antwort an" sagte Clair fröhlich. Hermine sah in die Kugel und las: "Liebe!" Alle schauten ein wenig erstaunt, nur Clair und die Zwillinge grinten. "Du bist dran Ron" versuchte Hermine die Aufmerksamkeit von sich zu lenken. "Na schön." Auch Ron schien nicht sonderlich begeistert. Doch auch bei ihm verkündete die Kugel, dass ihm im neuen Jahr Liebe erwartete. Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schüttelte er die Kugel und fragte, was ihm im nächsten Jahr erwartete. Zu seinem Erstaunen verkündete die Kugel: "Schmerz". Alle sahen ein wenig geschockt aus und so gab Harry schnell die Kugel an Zoe weiter. "Was erwartet mich im neuen Jahr?" fragte sie mit  
zittriger Stimme. Als sie die Kugel kräftig geschüttelt hatte sah sie hinein und warf sie sogleich auf den Tisch. "Was ist?" fragte Shy. Hermine nahm die Kugel und sah sofort geschockt aus. "Tod" sagte sie leise.   
  
Alle sahen Zoe an und diese blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry. "Bitte entschuldigt mich!" sagte sie plötzlich, sprang auf und rannte nach oben. Harry wollte ihr folgen, doch Sirius hielt ihn zurück. "So eine Nachricht ist nicht leicht zu verkraften Harry, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jetzt allein sein möchte." Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder. Keiner wusste so recht was er tun sollte. "Ähm Mädchen, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein wenig abwaschen?" fragte Shy ein wenig betreten, doch Hermine, Clair und Trish folgten ihr widerstandslos in die Küche. "Fred, George, wir räumen draußen auf!" forderte Sirius die Zwillinge auf. Jetzt waren nur noch Ron und Harry im Zimmer. "Harry?" Ron sah seinen besten Freund durchdringend an. "Zoe ist ein tolles Mädchen, sie liebt dich und sie vertraut dir, also tu alles was du tun kannst und beschütz sie, verdammt noch mal!" Harry senkte den Blick. Ron hatte Recht!  
  
Gegen drei Uhr morgens waren die Weasleys endlich eigeschlafen. Zoe war nicht aufgetaucht, doch keiner hatte es sich gewagt nach ihr zu suchen. Harry lag schlaflos im Bett. Er konnte und wollte nicht schlafen. Plötzlich wurde leise die Tür geöffnet. "Harry?" flüsterte Zoe und krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett. Er nahm sie in den Arm und spürte, wie sie zitterte. "Alles wird gut Zoe, ich bin ja bei dir" flüsterte beruhigend und zog sie noch näher an sich. Sie begann zu schluchzen. "Ich hab Angst Harry. Ich will nicht sterben." Harry hatte einen Klos im Hals. Er hätte jetzt gerne etwas tröstendes gesagt, aber die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen. Statt dessen hielt er, die mitlerweile leise weinende, Zoe einfach im Arm und wartete bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erst spät. Zoe hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und schlief noch. Fred und George waren verschwunden und Ron starrte ihn an. "Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er leise. Harry antwortete nicht. Sanft legte er Zoes Kopf aufs Kissen und stand auf. Gemeinsam mit Ron betrat er die Küche. Dort saßen fünf niedergeschlagene Personen. Clair, Fred und George hatte jeder eine Tasse starken, schwarzen Kaffee vor sich und sahen aus, als hätten sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Sirius schlief fast am Tisch ein und Shy las wie gebannt einen Brief, der soeben gekommen war. "Wie geht es Zoe?" fragte George besorgt. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich. "Kaffe, alles was ich jetzt brauche ist Kaffee" kam Hermine in die Küche getorkelt. Sirius stellte ihr wortlos eine Tasse hin. "Wo ist Zoe?" fragte Hermine, als sie ein paar Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. "Ich bin hier!" ertönte eine leise Stimme und Zoe trat in die Küche. "Zoe alles O.K.?" fragte  
Shy. Zoe nickte leicht. "Ja, war doch blos ne dumme Vorhersage, Harry hört das jede Woche von Professor Trelawny." Sie lächelte leicht, setzte sich zu Herry und bekam sofort eine Tasse heißen Tee von Sirius. Shy starrte immer noch auf den Brief in ihrer Hand, als plötzlich Trish in die Küche kam. "Guten Morgen" sagte sie etwas verschlafen. "Trish" sagte Shy tonlos und drückte ihrer Nichte den Brief in die Hand, den sie bis eben noch gelesen hatte. Trish überflog ihn und mit jeder Zeile die sie las verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht. "Nein" flüsterte sie leise, ließ den Brief fallen und rannte aus der Küche. Shy folgte ihr. Harry hob den Brief auf und was er las erschütterte ihn.  
  
Liebe Tante Shy,  
  
liebe Trish,  
  
ich schreibe Euch diesen Brief, um euch eine schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen. Dad ist gestern abend im Krankenhaus gestorben. Seine Verletzungen waren zu stark. Mom geht es hingegen besser. Sie steht allerdings unter Schock. Ich hoffe bald von Euch zu hören.  
  
Liza 


	15. Ein Geheimnis weniger, eine Gefahr mehr

Ein Geheimnis weniger, eine Gefahr mehr  
  
Wütend trommelt der Regen auf die Dächer, der Türme von Hogwarts und klatschte unbarmherzig gegen die großen Fenster. Das Wetter passte perfekt zu Harrys Laune. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn gleich in der ersten Stunde nach den Ferien zu einer mündlichen Kontrolle nach vorne geholt. Er sollte ein Kaninchen in eine Gans verwandeln. Es war die reinste Katastrophe. Am Ende hatte das Kaninchen zwar Federn und einen Gänseschnabel, aber von Flügeln oder sonstigen Merkmalen einer Gans fehlte jede Spur. Zu allem Unglück hatte das aufgebrachte Gänsekaninchen Lavender Bown auch noch in die Hand gezwickt und Harry verlor 10 Punkte von Gryffindor. Doch das schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor. In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke. Snape kam mit einem äußerst verdächtigen, fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in die Klasse. "So, ihr hattet die ganzen Ferien über Zeit zum lernen und darum geb ich euch heute die Chance eure Noten ein wenig aufzubessern."  
  
Natürlich wusste Snape, das niemand über die Ferien gelernt hatte, mal abgesehen von Hermine, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab einen Test über den Schrumpftrank zu schreiben. Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung welche Zutaten man für den Trank brauchte,  
  
geschweige denn, wie man ihn braute. Verzweifelt warf er einen Blick auf Hermines Pergament, doch sie schrieb so klein und verschnörkelt, dass er kein Wort entziffern konnte. Herry zermaterte sich das Hirn, doch als Snape die Pergamente einsammelte hatte er nur die Überschrift und seinen Namen stehen. "Na Mister Potter, hattest wohl was besseres in den Ferien zu tun, als zu lernen?" spottete Snape. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht auf Snape zu stürzen.  
  
Beim Mittagessen wollte Hermine unbedingt den Test auswerten, doch Ron, dem es auch nicht besser ergangen war als Harry gab ihr zu verstehen, das es nichts zum auswerten gab.  
  
Am Nachmittag hatten sie bei Professor Flitwick Unterricht. Sie waren immer noch bei Zaubermusik und heute musste Pavati Patil eine Melodie auf ihrer Flöte spielen. Die Musik bewirkte, dass alle nach und nach einschliefen und der Professor war sehr zufrieden mit Pavati. "Nun, da sie uns zu Halloween so großartig gezeigt haben, dass sie wunderbar Gitarre spielen können, bitte ich sie Miss Granger uns nächste Woche doch dieses Lied vorzuspielen." Der kleine Professor gab Hermine ein Notenblatt und schon klingelte es zum Stundenende. "Na super, jetzt darf ich die ganze Woche üben" maulte Hermine. "Ach komm, als ob das was neues für dich wäre" entgegnete Ron. "Wenn du dich über mich lustig machen willst, dann sage ich Professor Flitwick, dass du nächste Woche unbedingt ein Lied vorsingen willst." "Ich frage mich warum du nicht in Slytherin bist, hinterlistig bist du jedenfalls." Stumm verfolgte Harry den kleinen Streit zwischen seinen besten Freunden und grinste in sich hinein.  
  
"Harry" holte ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um. Zoe lächelte ihn an. "Hi, na wie geht's?" fragte Harry freundlich. "Gut, außer das mich Professor Flitwick dazu verdonnert hat nächste Woche mein ach so großes Gesangstalent noch einmal zu beweisen und vor der ganzen Klasse ein Schlaflied zu singen" plapperte Zoe. "Hey da bist du aber nicht die Einzige. Ich darf Gitarre spielen" mischte sich Hermine ein. "Oh, du Ärmste. Ich muss los, noch Hausaufgaben machen. Wir sehen uns nachher Harry." Damit war Zoe auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Na los Jungs, wir sollten uns auch ranhalten, oder wollt ihr dass euch McGonagall zur Schnecke macht, weil ihr immer noch kein Kaninchen verwandeln könnt?" scheuchte Hermine Ron und Harry die Stufen zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf.  
  
"Sagt mal hat einer von euch Eve heute gesehen?" fragte Harry als sie endlich mit dem Geschichtsaufsatz fertig waren. "Nein, weder beim Essen, noch auf den Gängen" antwortete Ron. "Jetzt wo du es sagst fällt es mir auch auf. Sonst stolziert sie doch überall herum und präsentiert sich wo sie nur kann" mischte sich Hermine ein. "Ich werd mal Zoe fragen, die müsste das doch eigentlich wissen" beendete Harry das Gespräch. Eine halbe Stunde später war er bereits auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, wo immer noch die Crupgehäge waren. Zoe wartete schon mit Merlin dort und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Hey du bist ja heute so fröhlich, wie kommt's?" fragte Harry und ließ sich von Zoes Lächeln anstecken. "Ach nur so, ist halt ein schöner Tag heute" antwortete sie. Das fand Harry gar nicht. Den ganzen Tag hatte es geregnet und nun pfiff ihnen ein kalter Wind um die Ohren. "Sag mal, wo steckt eigentlich Eve, ich hab sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen" fiel es Harry plötzlich wieder brühheiß  
ein. Zoes Mine wechselte schlagartig von fröhlich zu teilnahmslos. "Sie ist nicht da" sagte sie kurz. "Hey, was ist denn los? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Harry, der Zoes Stimmungsschwankung sofort mitbekommen hatte. "Ach nichts. Lass uns über etwas anderes reden" wich Zoe aus. "Nein Zoe, du sagst mir jetzt was los ist. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht und ich werde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis du mir nicht sagst was." Harry spürte genau das etwas sehr wichtiges dahinter steckte. "Ich...ich kann es dir nicht sagen Harry. Es ist ein Geheimnis und du würdest nur in Schwierigkeiten kommen." Zoe sah Harry bittend an. "Du hast doch auch deine Geheimnisse Harry, lass mich meine haben" sagte sie. Harry war betrübt, er dachte immer, dass er mit Zoe keine Geheimnisse hatte, doch da lag er wohl falsch. Zoe hatte recht, auch er hatte Geheimnisse. "Zoe, ich muss mit dir reden" sagte er plötzlich sehr ernst und setzte sich auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm am See. Sie setzte sich neben ihn  
und Harry begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte alles von Clair und das sie eine Avalonhexe war, alles von den Steinen und dem Buch und das auch Eve eine Hexe Avalons war. Am Ende lächelte Zoe wissend und umarmte Harry erleichtert. "Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?" fragte sie, doch erwartete keine Antwort. Dann verblasste ihr Lächeln und sie sah Harry sehr ernst an. "Wenn das wahr ist, dann schwebt ihr in großer Gefahr. Warum glaubst du ist Eve nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen? Die Steine die sie euch gezeigt hat hat Dumbledore nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Es sind ihre und sie will auch die anderen zwei haben. Ihr komische Kristallkugel hat ihr gesagt, dass sie sie in Hogwarts finden wird. Sie weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast Harry und wenn sie dahinter kommt das du einen Stein hast, dann wird sie nicht lange fackeln. Oh Harry, wir müsse etwas unternehmen." In ihrer Stimme schwang Panik mit. "Ganz ruhig Zoe, warum will Eve die Steine unbedingt?" fragte Harry. "Sie...sie arbeitet  
für...für Du-weißt-schon-wen" brachte sie mühsam heraus. Harry war nicht sonderlich geschockt. Das Eve eine Schwarzmagierin war, war ihm schon lange klar, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand wie sie sich auf Voldemort einlassen würde. "Wo ist sie jetzt?" fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Sie ist verschwunden, aber ich glaube sie ist bei Du-weißt-schon-wen." Zoes Stimme zitterte und Harry beschloss sie nicht weiter auszufragen und sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen.   
  
"Was?" rief Ron aus, als Harry ihnen alles erzählt hatte. "Harry, das ist unglaublich. Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore" sagte Hermine. "Du hast Recht Hermine, aber wo steckt er? Ich hab ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen" entgegnete Harry. "Du solltest mit Clair reden, vielleicht hat sie eine Idee" schlug Ron vor. Harry stimmte zu und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort konnte er sich sicher sein, dass niemand da war. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und holte den Stein unter seinem Umhang hervor. "Bring mich nach Avalon" sagt er und im nächsten Augenblick befand er sich an der Küste der Zauberinsel. Ein paar Minuten später trudelte Clair ein. "Was ist Harry?" fragte sie aufgeregt. "Eve ist eine Todesserin" sagte dieser ernst. "Moment, kannst du mir das bitte mal erklären?" Harry nickte und begann dann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
"Hermine hat Recht, wir müssen Dumbledore einweihen. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!" sagte Clair zum Schluss. In diesem Moment verdunkelte sich der Himmel über Avalon und wütenden Blitze durchzuckten ihn. "Wir müssen hier weg Harry. Informier Dumbledore, schnell." Mit diesen Worten war Clair verschwunden und auch Harry saß im nächsten Moment wieder auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal. Es war bereits Nacht und Harry war so müde, dass er sofort einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wollte Harry sofort zu Dumbledore, doch der war nirgends zu finden. Auch die anderen Lehrer konnten Harry nicht weiterhelfen. "Der Professor ist seit letzter Nacht verschwunden, Potter, wir haben selber genug damit zu tun ihn zu suchen" blaffte Professor McGonagall. Auch Zoe war spurlos verschwunden und langsam kam Harry die Sache mehr als komisch vor.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen" drängte Hermine, als Harry von seiner vergeblichen Suche wiedergekommen war. "Ja, nur was?" grübelte Ron. Sie standen vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und warteten vergebens auf Fleur. Aus heiterem Himmel tauchte jemand völlig unerwartetes auf. Eve stand plötzlich neben Harry und lächelte eiskalt. Die anderen schienen sie nicht zu bemerken. "Wenn du deine Freundin und deinen tattrigen Schulleiter wiederhaben willst, dann komm mit deiner kleinen Avalonhexe auf die Insel." So plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ruckartig drehte sich Harry zu Ron und Hermine um. "Sie hat Zoe und Dumbldore entführt" sagte er kurz und erntete fragende Blicke von seinen Freunden. "Kommt mit, Fleur taucht nicht mehr auf" sagte er schließlich und bedeutete seinen Freunden ihm zu folgen. Im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum berichtete er von der merkwürdigen Begegnung mit Eve und holte den Stein unter seinem  
Umhang hervor. "Was soll das werden Harry?" fragte Hermine unsicher. "Ich gehe jetzt nach Avalon" sagte Harry entschlossen. "Wir kommen mit" entgegneten Ron und Hermine und sahen ebenso entschlossen aus. "Na schön" sagte Harry "Haltet euch an mir fest" befahl er. Ron und Hermine taten wie ihnen geheißen und im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich auf Avalon. "Wow" staunte Ron. "Clair" rief Harry, der sich wunderte, dass sie noch nicht da war. Doch wie aufs Stichwort erschien sie genau in diesem Augenblick. Kurz berichtete Harry ihr von den Ereignissen in Hogwarts und mit jedem Wort das er sprach wurde sie blasser. "Ich glaube ich weiß wo wir sie finden." Clair stürmte aufs Schloss von Avalon zu und Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihr so schnell sie konnten. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, während sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses rannten. Er wusste genau wo Clair hinwollte und fühlte sich bestätigt, als sie vor der Tür mit der merkwürdigen Aufschrift zum stehen kam. "Und wie  
sollen wir da rein kommen?" fragte Ron, der sich immer und immer wieder die Worte durchlas, die über dem Türbogen standen. "Harry, denk an Zoe. Denk an etwas, dass dich mit ihr verbindet." Clair sprach schnell und aufgeregt. Harry hingegen fühlte sich merkwürdig ruhig. Er legte die Hand auf die Tür und konzentrierte sich auf Zoe. Die Tür begann zu wackeln. "Hör nicht auf Harry, du schaffst es" rief Clair aufgeregt. Harry versuchte sich noch stärker zu konzentrieren und mit einem gewaltigen Ruck sprang die Tür auf. Harry blickte zu Clair, die nickte und gemeinsam mit ihr, Ron und Hermine betrat er den Raum. Das erste was er sah waren die rotglühenden Augen Lord Voldemorts. 


	16. All about Eve

All about Eve  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Das konnte, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er machte die Augen wieder auf. Da stand Voldemort mit gezücktem Zauberstab und ihm gegenüber stand blass und fahl, aber ebenfalls den Zauberstab fest umklammernd Dumbledore. Beide Männer waren bei Harrys Erscheinen aufgeschreckt und blickten ihn etwas erstaunt an. "Ah wie ich sehe bist du wirklich mutig Harry und pünktlich noch dazu, jaja ein Gryffindor wie aus dem Lehrbuch" Eve war aus dem Hintergrund erschienen. "DU" zischte Clair. Ein höhnisches Lachen erklang und Eve blickte Clair kalt an. "Konntest es dir nicht verkneifen nicht wahr?" Die beiden Mädchen, die auf ihre Art große Macht, Stärke und Schönheit ausstrahlten blickten sich lange giftig an, bis sich Eve an Harry wand. "Nun Harry, ich gebe zu ich habe dich ein wenig an der Nase herumgeführt. Ich habe dich glauben lassen mir wäre es gelungen Dumbledore zu entführen, aber das musste ich nicht, er ist freiwillig hierher gekommen, aber natürlich  
habe ich noch ein paar Überraschungen für dich." Sie schnipste mit dem Finger und drei Gestalten erschienen. Erst beim zweiten hinsehen konnte Harry sie als Sirius, Shy und Zoe erkennen, die gefesselt und geknebelt waren. Mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes waren auch Hermine und Ron gefesselt. "Nun Harry es ist mir wirklich eine Freude dich an deinem...Todestag begrüßen zu dürfen" zischte Voldemort. "Ich dachte mir das deine Freunde vielleicht auch Spaß daran hätten." Eve stimmte in das fiese Lachen mit ein. Harry spürte Angst in sich aufkeimen, doch er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. "Lass sie gehen, was du willst bin ich" sagte er fest. "Ah, da ist er wieder, der kleine, trotzige Junge" spottete Eve. "Du bist so süß wenn du dich aufregst." "Und du bist eine miese kleine Schlange" entgegnete Clair und ließ Eve mit Hilfe ihrer telekinetischen Fähigkeiten durch die Luft wirbeln. "Harry, lauf weg, bring dich in Sicherheit" rief Dumbledore plötzlich matt. "Alter  
Narr" kam es von Eve, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelandet war. "Albus, Albus du bist nicht mehr der alte, nein du bist wirklich alt geworden. Was für ein grandioses Wortspiel, findest du nicht auch?" Der dunkle Lord lachte hämisch und richtete den Zauberstab auf Dumbledore, aber dieser gab nicht auf und erhob ebenfalls den Zauberstab.   
  
Das Zauberduell, das sich vor Harrys Augen abspielte schien ein niemals enden wollendes Spiel zu sein, nur das es um Leben und Tot ging. Keiner brachte den Mut auf dazwischen zu gehen. Plötzlich sprach Voldemort einen Fluch aus, auf den Dumbledore nicht gefasst war. Er flog durch die große Halle und landete am anderen Ende an einer Steinsäule. "Es...tut...mir...leid...Harry" wisperte er und verlor das Bewusstsein. Eve erhob sich und ging zu ihrem Meister hinüber. "Meister, würdet ihr mir erlauben diesen Unwissenden eine kleine Geschichte zu erzählen, bevor ihr sie vernichtet?" säuselte Eve. "Nun, wieso nicht? Deine Geschichten sind immer sehr amüsant. Fang an, aber beeil dich, wir haben noch viel vor", stimmte Voldemort zu.  
  
"Also, wo fange ich an? Ach ja, Harry du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an die arme Abby Morgan, die von einem Vampir angegriffen wurde. Weißt du wer dieser Vampir war? Ich!" Sie grinste fies. "Alles begann vor 1 Jahren. Ich war damals in Durmstrang und mein Weg führte mich zu einer Vampirgruft im Keller. Tja andere Leute haben Ratten im Keller, Durmstrang Vampire. Ich beschloss diese armseligen Kreaturen zu vernichten und schlich mich bei Tag, mit Pflöcken bewaffnet in die Gruft. Ich tötete alle, doch einer hat mich gebissen und mich damit zu einer von ihnen gemacht. Jetzt fragst du dich sicherlich, wieso ich dann an die Sonne kann, nicht wahr? Nun, wir alle haben unsere Bestimmung, meine war dieser Vampirbiss. Es ist ein mächtiger magischer Akt und genau so einen brauche ich um unsere Kräfte zu aktivieren, Clair." Ihre kalten Augen fixierten Clair. "Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie die Macht Avalons zum ersten mal durch deinen Körper floss? Wie dein Mal zum ersten mal  
glühte? Wir sind miteinander verbunden Clair, stirbt die eine, so stirbt auch die andere, doch lebt die eine, so lebt auch die andere. Ich fand heraus was wir sind und bevor du auch nur eine Ahnung von deiner Macht hattest fand ich schon den Weg hierher. Ich studierte diese Insel und schließlich stieß ich auf diese Kammer hier. Ich fand heraus, was der Schatz ist und dann Clair, dann hab ich die wichtigste Entscheidung meines Lebens getroffen. Ich schloss mich dem Dunklen Lord an, denn nur er weiß die Macht richtig zu nutzen. Sieh es ein Clair, gegen mich hast du nicht die geringste Chance. Sicher fragt ihr euch, wie ich hier überhaupt reingekommen bin, nicht wahr? Nun Harry, das wird dich interessieren. Als mein Vater diese dreckige, kleine Schlampe heiratete bekam er diese kleine Missgeburt noch dazu." Sie ließ Zoe zu sich hinüberschweben. "Deine ach so perfekte Freundin Harry, hat ein kleines Geheimnis vor dir. Sie hat eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit. Mit ihrer Stimme kann  
sie jeden Mann dazu bringen sich in sie zu verlieben. Sie ist eine Art Veela Harry, auch wenn sie nicht im entferntesten so hübsch ist. Sie hat dich einfach nur bezirzt und du bist darauf hereingefallen." "Du lügst" fiel ihr Harry ins Wort. "Zoe, das stimmt doch nicht, was sie da sagt, oder?" Zweifel machten sich in Harry breit. Zoe nickte und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. "Aber weißt du was Harry, sie hat einen Fehler gemacht, sie hat sich nämlich auch in dich verliebt und so konnte ich sie als Schlüssel benutzen." "Du bist so abstoßend" sagte Clair plötzlich und sah Eve grimmig an. "Und du bist ein Feigling" bekam sie zur Antwort. "Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Weißt du warum ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, Harry?" Sie blickte ihn mit einem kalten Lächeln an. "Weil die Schüler in Hogwarts einfach die neugierigsten sind! Ich habe euch alles über Avalon erzählt, in dem Glauben wenigstens einer von euch würde sich auf die Suche nach den anderen zwei Edelsteinen machen.  
Aber wie ich feststellen musste, wurden sie schon gefunden. Nicht wahr, Clair?" Sie spuckte den Namen regelrecht aus. "Und nun gib sie mir, dann wird dir nichts geschehen." "Niemals!" schrie Clair wütend. "Na schön, du willst es nicht anders. Accio Juwelen!" Harry spürte, das an der Kette um seinen Hals heftig gezogen wurde und das sie zerriss. Bevor er wusste was geschah sah er schon Eve, die vier Edelsteine in Händen halten. "So du hast den Rubin also Harry geschenkt!" sagte Eve grimmig. "Du ärgerst dich doch nur darüber, dass du es nicht schon vorher bemerkt hast, Eve!" entgegnete Clair. "Halt die Klappe" schrie Eve und ließ Clair quer durch die Halle fliegen. "Nun, Eve beeil dich" sagte der dunkle Lord etwas gereizt. "Natürlich Meister!" Eve schritt auf die Mitte des Raums zu. Auf einem Podest in der Mitte lag ein großes in Leder gebundenes Buch. "Erde zu Erde" sagte Eve und der Smaragd schwebt über dem Buch. "Wasser zu Wasser" der Saphir schwebte daneben. "Feuer zu  
Feuer" und der Rubin schwebte über dem Buch. "Luft zu Luft." Als der vierte Stein hinzukam verschmolzen sie in einem Strudel aus Licht und Farbe. Das Buch öffnete sich und seine Seiten schienen von einem Wind durcheinander geblättert zu werden. "Das Buch von Avalon" sagte Eve stolz. "Clair wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" rief Harry aufgeregt. "Ich weiß Harry" antwortete Clair. "Nun Harry, dieses Buch wird mich zu unendlicher Macht führen und alles was ich noch tun muss ist dich zu töten." Im nächsten Moment war Harry gefesselt. Voldemort blickte ihn mit vor Bosheite glühenden, roten Augen an. "Avada Kedavra" säuselte er und Harry sah den grünen Lichtstrahl auf sich zurasen. Es ist aus, ich werde sterben...' dachte er doch plötzlich wurde er in die Luft gehoben und der Lichtstrahl verfehlte sein ziel und traf die Wand. Clair hatte ihre Telekinese eingesetzt und ließ Harry nun sachte neben Zoe landen. "DU" schrie der dunkle Lord. "Das wirst du mir büßen" "Überlasst sie mir,  
Lord!" bat Eve, die immer noch bei dem Buch stand. "Na schön" Voldemort war einverstanden. "Na los Clair, zeig mir was du drauf hast. In welches magische Wesen kannst du dich verwandeln?" fragte Eve gehässig. Clair stutze. "Oh, das hast du wohl noch gar nicht bemerkt was?" Im nächsten Moment hatte sich Eve in einen Drachen verwandelt. Es war ein großer, schwarzer Drache, mit einem dichten Schuppenpanzer. Im Gesicht war ein heller weißer Fleck. "Überrascht?" fauchte der Drache. Clair wich zurück. Harry bemerkte die Panik in ihren Augen. "Versuch es Clair, du kannst das auch!" schrie Harry ihr zu. Er sah sie tief einatmen und die Augen schließen. Der Drache ging auf sie zu. Er spuckte Feuer, hellblaues Feuer, doch es schien Clair, die langsam in ein helles Leuchten gehüllt wurde, nicht zu berühren. Das Leuchten nahm zu und ließ Clair schließlich in einem hellweißen Licht verschwinden. Harry beobachtete es mit staunen. Er blickte auf die andere Seite der Halle, wo der dunkle  
Lord belustigt zusah. Aus dem Licht war plötzlich ein lautes Wiehern zu hören und aus ihm heraus trat ein anmutiges, kraftvolles Einhorn. Es trat dem Drachen gegenüber, der erneute Feuer spuckte, doch es schien an dem Einhorn abzuprallen. Der Drache wurde wütend, schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich nach unten und spuckte Feuer genau in das Gesicht des Einhorns. Dieses wand zuerst den Kopf ab, blickte den Drachen dann aber ins Gesicht. Dieser schien darüber verwundert. Das Einhorn nutzte sein Zögern, sprintete los und stieß sein Horn in den weißen Fleck auf dem Gesicht des Drachens. Im nächsten Moment war ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei zu hören. Der Drache war verschwunden und an seiner Stelle stand nun wieder Eve. Sie hatte die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst. Zwischen ihren Fingern lief Blut und tropfte auf den Boden. Sie ging in die Knie und wimmerte. Jetzt hatte Clair auch wieder ihre menschliche Form angenommen. Einen Moment herrschte Verwirrung. Voldemort schien damit nicht  
gerechnet zu haben. "Das Buch Harry, schnell!" schrie Clair und Harrys Fesseln lockerten sich, so dass er sich befreien konnte. Mit einem Hechtsprung schnappte er Voldemort das Buch vor der Nase weg. Dann lief er zu Clair, die ihm entgegenkam. "Ihr verfluchten Bastarde" rief Voldemort und hetzte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die beiden. "Schnell Harry, duck dich rief Clair und ein Fluch traf die Wand. Jetzt waren sie bei Zoe angelanget, die hinter einer Steinsäule kauerte. Hastig blätterte Clair in dem Buch. "Ihr könnt vielleicht meine Dienerin austricksen, aber nicht mich!" schrie der dunkle Lord und die Säule wurde weggesprengt.   
  
"Ich hab was gefunden, schnell" rief Clair und duckte sich vor dem heraneilenden Fluch. "Beeil dich Clair!" schrie Harry, der damit beschäftigt war Zoe von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Clair nickte und begann zu lesen:  
  
"Objectum dieser bösen Macht,  
hast zur Verzweiflung mich gebracht und manche Nacht mich höchst erbost, so daß ich fande keinen Trost. Doch nun dein Schicksal ich besiegel,  
das Tor zur Welt, ich jetzt verriegel. In meiner Sphäre, sei gewahr, ich nicht mehr dulde, Dein Gebahr. So seist du nun ganz unverwandt, hinfort geschickt aus diesem Land."  
  
Voldemort schien plötzlich von einem heftigen Wind umgeben, der ihn wegzog. "Das...werdet...ihr....mir...büßen...!" schrie er und wurde in einen Strudel aus Licht gezogen. "Avada Kedavra" schrie er und ein grüner Lichtstrahl kam aus dem Wirbel. Harry duckte sich, doch hörte er, wie neben ihm etwas zusammensackte. Noch bevor Zoe auf dem harten Steinboden landete war sie tot. 


	17. Abschied für immer

Abschied für immer  
  
Zuerst herrschte absolute Stille. Es war so still, das man es praktisch spüren konnte. Doch dann, ein Aufschrei, ein jämmerliches heulen. Harry sah in die Richtung aus der es kam. Es war Eve, die in der Mitte der Halle saß und schluchzte. "Nein...Meister...verlasst mich nicht" Sie hatte die Hände vom Gesicht genommen und nun konnte man die schreckliche Wunde sehen, die quer über das Gesicht verlief. Blut lief über Nase, Kinn und Hals und vermischte sich mit den Tränen. Das so perfekte und schöne Gesicht von Eve war zerstört. Clair war die Erste, die reagierte. Sie stand auf und ging auf Eve zu, die weinend am Boden kauerte. "Steh auf du Biest" zischte Clair ihr zu. "Na los steh auf!" sagte Clair und packte Eve grob am Arm, um sie hochzuziehen. Dann sah Harry, wie Clair einen Pflock materialisierte. "Du wirst deinem Meister jetzt folgen!" sagte sie, fast so kalt, wie Eve es immer tat und rammte den Pflock in Eves Herz. Beide keuchten und fielen zu Boden.  
"Du...kannst...mich...nicht...töten!...Lebt...die...eine...lebt...auch...die...andere" winselte Eve noch und verfiel mit einem kläglichen Schrei zu Staub. Ron und Hermine, die sich mittlerweile von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte stürmten zu Clair. "Geht es dir gut?" fragten sie und Clair nickte. Harry kroch zu dem leblosen Körper von Zoe und die Tränen, die ihm im Hals stecken geblieben waren brachen aus ihm heraus. "Nein...Zoe. Bitte, bitte verlass mich nicht. Ich liebe dich doch!" Doch Zoe war tot. Harry nahm sie ein letztes mal in die Arme und drückte ihren kalt werdenden Körper an seinen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken und weinte. Plötzlich wurde der Raum von einer seltsamen Musik erfüllt und Zoes Stimme erklang, wie aus weiter Ferne:  
  
"Your heart is not open  
So I must go  
The spell has been broken  
I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no"  
  
Harry blickte auf. Zoes Körper war verschwunden, doch dafür war die Halle erfüllt von Sternen und Funken. Es sah aus als würden Glühwürmchen umherschweben...  
"You were my lesson  
I had to learn  
I was your fortress  
You had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
Do you wanna go higher"  
  
Die Funken und Sterne sammelten sich in der Mitte des Raumes und plötzlich war dort Zoe, schattenhaft, wie ein Geist und doch schön und strahlend.  
"There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging auf die Gestalt zu. Als er direkt vor ihr stand streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Doch es schien als würde eine Wand zwischen ihm und Zoe sein. Unsichtbar und doch spürbar. Zoe streckte ebenfalls die Hand nach ihm aus. Fast sah es so aus, als würden sich ihre Handflächen berühren, doch die unsichtbare Wand ließ es nicht zu.  
"Your heart is not open  
So I must go  
The spell has been broken  
I loved you so  
You were my lesson  
I had to learn  
I was your fortress"  
There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye"  
  
Sie sahen sich an.  
"Learn to say good-bye"  
  
Harry glaubte ihre Hand an seiner zu spüren.  
"I yearn to say good-bye"  
  
Er küsste sie, doch ihre Lippen berührten sich nicht. Er spürte wie ihn etwas noch oben zog und wie er wieder sanft landete.   
  
Zoe ging nun zu Clair, Hermine und Ron und es sah aus, als wolle sie sich verabschieden. Dann tat sie das selbe bei Sirius und Shy, die sich mittlerweile auch von ihren Fesseln befreit hatten. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Shys Bauch, auch wenn sie ihn nicht berühren konnte.  
  
"There's nothing left to try  
There's no more places to hide  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye"  
  
Zoe schritt zurück in die Mitte der Halle, wo immer noch Harry stand.  
  
"There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye"  
  
Ein letztes Mal lächelte sie ihn an. Dann schwebte sie zur Decke der Halle. Die Musik verklang und Zoe löste sich langsam auf. Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, war sie verschwunden - für immer.   
  
Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt. Harry wusste nicht, wie er den Rest des Schuljahres überstanden hatte. Jetzt saß er auf seinem Platz und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore sie in die Ferien entlassen würde. Ravenclaw hatte die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen, doch so recht konnte sich keiner von ihnen darüber freuen. Zoe war eine von ihnen gewesen und ihr Verlust war schmerzlich. Endlich erhob sich Dumbledore und Harry lauschte gespannt seinen Worten: "Wir haben in diesem Jahr viel erlebt. Viel Schönes, aber auch viel Schmerzliches. Wir haben zwei ausgezeichnete Schülerinnen verloren. Die eine an den Tod und die andere an das Böse. Sie waren beide ausgezeichnete Hexe und es tut mir um beide herzlich Leid. Der dunkle Lord konnte verbannt werden, doch das Böse können wir nicht von dieser Welt verbannen. Denkt daran und lebt Euer leben mit Liebe und Verständnis und denkt an die zwei Schwestern und ihr Schicksal, wenn ihr einst eine Entscheidung treffen müsst."  
  
Die Rückfahrt zu Shy und Sirius war trist und öd. Harry fühlte sich, als würde ihm etwas fehlen, als würde ein Teil von ihm selbst tot sein. Er steckte die Hand in die Tasche und holte eine Kette heraus. Es war die Kette, die er Zoe geschenkt hatte, mit dem Stern als Anhänger. Nein er würde Zoe nicht vergessen, er würde sie immer bei sich tragen, mit dieser Kette und in seinem Herzen... 


End file.
